De sangre, orgullo y magia
by Trentren Vilu
Summary: Mi versión del séptimo libro; Draco huye en su intento de asesinar a Dumbledore, y en esa huida descubrirá su verdadero yo. Deberá cooperar con Harry, y no solo descubrirá que en su familia hay secretos de miles de años; sino que aquella joven castaña que solía creer odiar sera su salvadora. ¡Dramione!
1. Prologo

_**De sangre, orgullo y magia **__** por Johanna Ganin**_

_**Prologo**_

_**Draco se encontró en un lugar extraño, para sus ojos de un niño de 7 años ese mundo era sumamente fascinante; no recordaba como había llegado allí. Su abuelo le había dado un medallón y había aparecido en ese lugar, una luz cálida lo había envuelto, arrastrándolo desde el pecho a ese mundo sin suelo… Lo primero que vio fue que el suelo era de estrellas, como si pisara un tablón trasparente que le permitía ver ese inmenso universo; se extendía más allá de sus infantiles ojos iluminados. Levanto la vista hacia arriba curioso por ver el cielo, pero lo que observo lo desconcertó, podía ver la hierba mecerse por el viento arriba de su cabeza, lejana como si estuviera viendo el sol. **_

_**Dio unos pasos en el suelo de estrellas brillantes, hipnotizado por la belleza de ese mundo tan ajeno, tratando de encontrar algo más que estrellas y hierba; fue así como encontró a la niña. Parecía mas grande que el, de unos 11 años, su cabello era rubio y largo, esparciendo sus mechones dorados por el suelo invisible de astros donde se encontraba sentada, sus ojos lo miraban de forma vacía eran azules y grandes, opacos y dolorosos. Su rostro si bien infantil, parecía contener la sabiduría de un anciano, inexpresivo y serio; su pequeña boca sellada parecía no conocer la sonrisa. Vestía un vestido de época rococó, blanco con hermosos lazos del color de la sangre. En sus manos sostenía un gran libro negro con un árbol dorado en la tapa. **_

_**Tendría que estar en Hogwarts pensó, mientras se acercaba a ella, su abuelo siempre le dijo que tenia que sociabilizar con jovencitas de alta sociedad de los brujos, y ella parecía serlo. **_

_**_ Hola…_ dijo el pequeño niño sonriendo, sus ojos grises brillaban ansioso; de repente recordó que así no se debía saludar, no un Malfoy a si que hizo una pequeña reverencia a la niña que le había parecido la cosa mas hermosa que haya visto en sus pocos 7 años. **_

_**La niña no contesto, Draco se molesto, como caprichoso que era, se sintió herido. Se dio la vuelta y se cruzo de brazos, si no le hablaría entonces él tampoco pensó y se sentó decidido, observando hacia la otra dirección. Esperaría a que su abuelo lo sacara de allí, no conocía ese lugar y tenía miedo así que no se aventuro a caminar más, ya se había alejado bastante y ese mundo no tenía puntos de referencia. **_

_**El niño con algo de miedo y curiosidad miro de reojo a la niña, seguía leyendo detenidamente el libro. Molesto ante que lo ignoraran se dio la vuelta. **_

_**_ ¡Oye! ¿Sabes quien soy? ¡Soy un Malfoy! ¡Deberías prestarme atención tonta!_ grito el pequeño rubio. La niña lo observo sin expresión, no sonreía y aun así era tan bonita. Las mejillas de Draco se colorearon y miro hacia sus zapatos negros nuevos, aquellos que solo usaba para visitar a su abuelo.**_

_**_ Lo siento…_ dijo la niña en una voz suave y dulce_ No recordaba como se hablaba._ **_

_**Draco la miro confundido, ¿No recordaba como hablar? La niña debía ser mas tonta que Crabbe y Goyle, esos amigos que su padre les obligaba tener, debía reconocer, eran buenos ayudándoles a molestar a los otros niños del instituto, pero aun así a él ningún compañero le agradaba en realidad. Tal vez, Nott y Blaise, pero era muy presumidos y Pansy era una niña gritona y molesta, con eso de obligarlo a ser su novio… no quería ser novio de nadie, las niñas eran chillonas y malas. **_

_**Un sonido a platos romperse lo asusto. **_

_**_ ¿Dónde estamos?_ Pregunto Draco nervioso. **_

_**_ Este mundo no tiene nombre…_ dijo la niña pasando otra hoja del libro que leía. **_

_**_ No tiene nombre… Que cosa mas rara, y ¿Qué lees?_ pregunto estirando la cabeza para ver si llegaba a leer un titulo. **_

_**_ Es el libro de Fios…_ Draco la miro confundido**_

_**_ ¿Que es eso? ¿Es sobre magia?_ pregunto emocionado. **_

_**_ Un libro que tiene las verdades del mundo, el conocimiento infinito. Tiene la sabiduría de todo…_ **_

_**_ ¿Te sirve para saberlo todo? Vaya… ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué estas acá?_ **_

_**_ No recuerdo mi nombre, vivo aquí desde hace mucho tiempo…_ **_

_**_ Solo eres una niña… No creo que sea tanto tiempo, no te creo. A parte no saber tu propio nombre… ¡Me estas mintiendo! ¡Te exijo la verdad!_ dijo Draco molesto. La niña lo miro inexpresiva pero con mirada titubeante. **_

_**_ Aquí no hay tiempo… ninguno crece aquí. Y he vivido tantos años sola y sin escuchar mi nombre que simplemente lo he olvidado. No ocurre nada, no dejas de ser lo que eres simplemente por no tener nombre. _ **_

_**Draco la observo detenidamente, creyó que estaba loca, que ese mundo la hacia tener patas para arriba sus ideas, pero sabia aun siendo pequeño, que hasta el mundo de la magia podía tener sorpresas. **_

_**_ ¿Estas sola todo el tiempo?_ pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a ella. **_

_**_ ¿Sola? Eso creo… no cualquiera puede entrar aquí…_ **_

_**Draco la miro nervioso ¿Y si su abuelo no podía ir a buscarlo?**_

_**_ ¿A que te refieres? ¿Mi abuelito no va a poder entrar aquí?_ **_

_**_ Eres el primero que entras desde hace mucho tiempo… Nunca antes había entrado un Malfoy ni nada parecido_ Draco se asusto, no viviría allí miles de años siendo un chiquillo de 7 años, quería crecer e ir al colegio de magia, ver otras personas que no sean los sangre pura de etiqueta. Quería hacer amigos verdaderos. **_

_**_ ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? Pregunto cada vez más nervioso**_

_**_ ¿Quieres salir?_ pregunto la niña, se levanto torpemente como si no recordaba como ponerse en pie._ Yo te ayudare… si me cumples un deseo. **_

_**_ ¿Un deseo?_ pregunto el niño_ yo no tengo varita aun._ **_

_**_ No es eso… quisiera que me dieras un abrazo._**_

_**_ ¿Un abrazo?_ el niño se sonrojo y dio un paso atrás. **_

_**_ Solo así te liberare…_ dijo la niña lentamente mientras lo observaba determinante. Draco trago sonoramente y tomo la decisión, no quería vivir allí, sin sus juguetes ni su mama con él, no era justo. Se acercó a la niña solo una frente mas alta que el y la abrazo, sus ropas eran sumamente suaves pensó, mientras deseaba irse a comer pastel con su mama mientras ella tomaba té de rosas. De pronto sintió como su camisa se mojaba, y la niña hacia pequeños espasmos. Estaba llorando.**_

_**_ ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Draco preocupado_ no quise lastimarte, ¿te abrace muy fuerte? ¿Te hice daño?_ Quiso soltarse pero la niña lo abrazo mas fuerte. **_

_**_ ¿Volverás?_ pregunto la niña seguía llorando, no podía ver su rostro.**_

_**_ No lo se…_**_

_**_ ¡No te dejare ir si no vuelves!_ **_

_**_ Eso no es lo que dijiste en un comienzo…_ dijo molesto pero la niña lo abrazo mas fuerte y sintió ganas de llorar el también. **_

_**_ ¡Promételo!**_

_**_ Esta bien volveré… lo prometo_ Draco suspiro y sintió como de la niña una calidez se expandía. Una luz blanca lo cegó mientras dejaba de sentir su cuerpo.**_

_**_ Es una promesa, Draco._ **_

_**El pequeño niño cerró los ojos, esperando estar en su hogar cuando los abriera. **_

_**Abrió los ojos porque sintió el frio suelo en su cuerpo, los abrió lentamente, mientras un olor horrible se impregnaba en sus fosas nasales, no olían a galletas ni al perfume de su abuelo. Era desagradable. Se incorporo despacio, se sentía mareado, en su cuello colgaba el medallón de plata que le había entregado su abuelo en la biblioteca antes de marcharse. Se encontraba allí, las grandes estanterías contra la pared reflejaban sus sombras sobre la alfombra esmeralda gracias a la luz persistente de la luna, ya era de noche, no había luces y eso le dio mucho miedo. ¿Dónde estaba su abuelo?**_

_**-Iré a buscarlo- pensó mientras se levantaba. **_

_**Cruzo la sala y abrió la puerta, el olor se hizo mas intenso y quiso no salir, pero le daba más miedo estar solo. **_

_**_ Abuelo…_ llamo Draco mientras caminaba despacio por los pasillos. Pensó que tal vez estaría en la sala principal, le había dicho que tenia que charlar con un socio, y él siempre lo hacia, a diferencia de su padre q trataba todo en su estudio, en la sala junto a la hoguera, solía decirle que el estudio era de su padre, pero Draco creía ver que algo le desagradaba a su abuelo de ese lugar. **_

_**Camino despacio viendo el umbral de la salida hacia la sala, corrió al ver luz alegre por ver a su abuelo y decirle donde había estado, pero lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado. Las paredes con tapiz italiano de color verde, las ventanas, las alfombras todo estaban cubiertas de sangre. No podía caminar, no podía reaccionar, su mente estaba en blanco. Tal punto estaba disociado del medio que no vio venirse a el una bestia, tan grande como un hombre lobo. **_

_**La sangre se derramo en el suelo, Draco vio como una espada atravesaba a la bestia, haciéndola caer a sus pequeños pies enfundados en zapatos negros llenos de sangre. Miro al dueño de la espada, ese hombre se parecía a su abuelo, alto con cabellos rubio y sus facciones eran idénticas, pero era mas joven. Estaba vestido de negro, ocultando las manchas de sangre en su ropa, pero no en su rostro pálido ni su cabello rubio, sus ojos eran penetrantemente grises, como los de su abuelo, como los de su padre, como él. No podía moverse aun, vio como el hombre lo apuntaba con la espada. **_

_**_ Lo siento Draco… pero debo llevarme ese medallón._ sin poder articular palabra un hilo de luz salió de la espada del hombre. Draco se desmayo, y cuando despertó, no recordaba nada, solo recordaba haber comido pastel de fresa con su mama en la sala de té. **_

_**Ese día le dijeron que su abuelo había muerto, de Viruela de Dragón, Draco no entendió porque, porque no recordaba a su abuelo enfermo; no entendió porque después de ese día su padre dejo de sonreírle y comenzó a ser estricto, ni porque su madre lloraba todas las noches, ni porque sentía un vacío en su corazón. No seria después de diez años que entendería las consecuencias de un medallón, de una niña y una codicia. **_


	2. Capitulo 1: La huida

__ Hazlo Draco, o apártate para que lo haga uno de nosotros…_ chillo la mujer, pero en ese preciso instante la puerta de la azotea se abrió una vez mas y apareció Snape, varita en mano; recorrió la escena con sus negros ojos desde Dumbeldore, desplomado contra el parapeto, hasta el grupo formado por lo cuatro mortifagos, entre ellos el iracundo hombre lobo, y Malfoy. _

_- tenemos un problema, Snape- dijo el deforme Amycus, con la mirada y la varita fijas en Dumbeldore- El chico no se atreve a…-_

_Pero alguien más había pronunciado el nombre de Snape con un hilo de voz. _

_- Severus…-_

_Nada de lo que Harry había visto u oído esa noche lo había asustado tanto como ese sonido. Por primera vez, Dumbeldore hablaba con tono suplicante. _

_Snape no dijo nada, pero avanzo unos pasos y aparto con brusquedad a Malfoy de su camino. Los mortifagos se retiraron sin decir palabra. Hasta el hombre lobo parecía intimidado. _

_Snape, cuyas afiladas facciones denotaban repulsión y odio, le lanzo una mirada al anciano._

_- Por favor Severus…- _

_Snape levanto la varita, y apunto directamente a Dumbeldore._

_- ¡Avada Kedabra!- _

_Un rayo de luz verde salió de la punta de la varita y golpeo al director en medio del pecho. Harry soltó un grito de horror q no se oyó; mudo e inmóvil, se vio obligado a ver como Dumbeldore saltaba por los aires. El anciano quedo suspendido una milésima de segundo bajo la reluciente marca tenebrosa; luego se precipito lentamente, como un gran muñeco de trapo, cayo al otro lado de las almenas y se perdió de vista._

_Harry sintió como si el también saltara por los aires ¡Aquello no era real, no podía haber pasado! _

_- Fuera de aquí rápido - ordeno Snape _

_Agarro a Malfoy por la nuca y lo empujo hacia la puerta; Grey back y los rechonchos hermanos lo siguieron, estos últimos resollando enardecidos…_

_**Capitulo 1 La huida **_

No podía más, sentía cada musculo de su cuerpo ardiendo por el esfuerzo casi inhumano por tener más velocidad. De alguna forma alguien había avisado a la dichosa Orden del Fénix que había una Marca Tenebrosa por encima de la torre. Los perseguían muy de cerca y a pesar de que Snape lo sostenía de la túnica y lo tironeaba con fuerza, sus piernas no respondían como debían al instinto más primitivo del hombre, la huida. No podía asimilar todo lo vivido ese maldito instante.

Corrían hacia un lugar que el ya conocía, mientras los otros mortifagos se batían a duelo con los aurores, a la sala de los Menester. Sabía que allí estaba el armario, que saldrían al callejón Knockturn y que volvería a ir a su casa a ver a su madre. El simple recuerdo del porque estaba allí, en esa situación, le devolvió la energía, la fuerza contráctil de sus piernas que hicieron que corriera y sobrepasara a su padrino. Al encontrarse enfrente de la sala, sorprendido de que no hubiera desaparecido, se adentro en esta y vio el armario; entro estrepitosamente a este sin ver si atrás se encontraba el hombre que lo había salvado de ser un asesino y que, paradójicamente, le había robado su momento de gloria.

Las manos le temblaban al tomar la perilla suavemente para volver a abrirla, tardo casi un minuto y cuando vio que la sala estaba oscura y no parecía haber nadie, salió del armario cautelosamente. Sin embargo ese cuidado no había sido suficiente, un rayo rojo cruzo la pequeña y arrebatada sala del local y le dio en su costado, pudo sentir como un profundo corte se hacia en este. El centello pudo iluminar la puerta del salón y sin mirar a su persecutor la abrió y salió corriendo de allí, las calles del callejón Knockturn presentaban un escenario para la lucha de decenas de magos, aquellos que habían vuelto de Hogwarts y aurores que por alguna razón se encontraban allí, en la distancia pudo ver de refilón una cabellera rosada que sabia bien era de su prima desheredada. Corriendo lo más que le permitía la herida trato de encontrar un lugar donde desaparecerse, un pequeño hueco oscuro que vio cerca seria el adecuado. Cuando llego a esto y casi girando sobre si cayó en la cuenta de que no podía… Era menor edad, el ministerio controlaba todos sus movimientos al momento que usara magia sabrían donde estaría. El sudor comenzó a mojar su frente, mientras pensaba rápidamente como salir de esa situación. -

- ¡Maldita sea!_ mascullo sin poder evitarlo, pateo una piedra que se encontraba allí. Al minuto se dio cuenta de que había sido un error. Un auror se había adentrado al hueco oscuro y lo apuntaba con su varita; lo reconoció enseguida, era Alasthor Moody.

_ ¡Expelliarmus!_ grito el auror y la varita del pelirrubio voló hasta las manos del viejo hombre. Draco se vio indefenso, y aun así trataba de pensar en como podía escapar del auror jeronte. Y como si hubiera sido escuchado por el cielo un rayo verde casi roza la oreja de este. El viejo se dio media vuelta y con un giro de su bastón lanzo al mortifagos por los aires haciendo que este te desplomara en el suelo. Draco aprovecho la oportunidad, y como la serpiente que era, se deslizo por el costado de Alasthor Moody y corrió sin importarle más que su vida hacia el único lugar donde podía ir. A Borgin y Burkes. Snape ya se debería haber ido, pero el sabia que había una chimenea que conectaba directamente a su casa, debía intentarlo. Era su única posibilidad. Atravesó casi por suerte las decenas de duelos del callejón y rayos de diversos colores. Solo se concentraba en llegar a su destino, a su hogar, sin importar el peligro que atravesaba. A lo lejos pudo distinguir el local, y como si sus sentidos se desarrollaran de golpe sintió el olor de los polvos flu al entrar, fue inmediatamente hacia la chimenea y se adentro en esta, tomo con sus manos temblorosas los polvos color esmeralda y…

_ ¡Malfoy!_ alzando la vista mientras los polvos caían hacia el cenizo suelo vio la cabellera rosada y los ojos ardiendo de una Black levantando su varita mientras un rayo amarillo salía de esta. No supo si logro pronunciar bien Malfoy Manor, pero sintió como las llamas esmeraldas lo envolvían mientras sentía el dolor punzante en su herida retorciéndose debajo de una soga.

De la nada apareció en un ambiente, que si era posible, era más oscuro que el de la tienda de Borgin y Burkes, no podía distinguir ninguna figura y el silencio era tal que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón aun con su respiración acelerada. Esa no era su mansión, no olía a roble y menta como su habitación, ni a tabaco y colonia como el estudio de su padre, ni a te de hierbas y agua de azar como la sala de te de su madre. Olía a moho y orín de rata, era frio y húmedo. Comenzó a temblar y el punzante dolor de su herida se hizo más notorio, había llegado a levantar los brazos al ver el rayo amarillo pero la soga rodeo su torso estrangulando la zona de la herida generándole más dolor. Metió su mano en el bolsillo tratando de encontrar su varita, y al no palparla se sintió vacío. El auror de una pata se la había quitado…

Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en su próximo movimiento, no sabia donde estaba, no tenia varita y sangraba mucho. Su situación no podía ser más horrenda. Salió de la chimenea y observo con mayor detenimiento donde se encontraba, estaba oscuro pero su vista podía vislumbrar muebles roídos y ventanas cuadradas, no eran alargadas y magnates como las de su mansión pero por las dimensiones se notaba que era una especie de mansión. Se escuchaba una tormenta afuera. Se acercó a la ventana, y mirando hacia afuera pudo ver a lo lejos una luz, parecía la de otra casa, pequeña por lo que veía, perdida en un enorme prado. Estaba muy lejos de su casa, lo sabia, pero donde. Suspiro resignado y se apretó fuerte la sien con sus dedos, para relajar un poco el dolor de cabeza. Tenia que encontrar una forma de curar sus heridas. Estaba cansado, necesitaba dormir; estaría seguro allí, resguardado de la lluvia, nadie podría por casualidad decir el mismo nombre al usar la red flu. A la mañana sabría que hacer.

Draco estaba dispuesto a sentarse en el suelo contra la pared para poder descansar cuando escucho sonidos que provenían de algún punto de la casa, estaba todo oscuro, pero podía distinguir un olor a putridez cerca. Sus instintos volvieron a surgir y con un veloz movimiento se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Miro hacia abajo, no estaba muy alto, era el segundo piso, habría unos cinco metros al suelo; pero estaba seguro de q si caía se rompería algún hueso. El olor era cada vez mas intenso, y podía sentir el sonido de un corazón bombear sangre. Era el suyo que cabalgaba junto a los pasos de aquello que se avecinaba. Miro hacia las paredes exteriores de la mansión y vio un enrejado con plantas, sin dudarlo por mas tiempo se lanzo a esta tratando de bajar lo mas rápido que su herida lo permitía. No cayo del todo bien, doblándose el tobillo dolorosamente, pero sin importarle comenzó a correr, corría hacia la luz, trataría de pedir ayuda; no sabia porque pero algo en su interior le decía que estar en Azkaban seria mucho mejor que toparse con lo que había dentro de esa casa. Sentía como cada paso que daba la soga se encarnaba mas en su costado sangrante, pero el hedor que seguía en sus fosas nasales hacia que sus piernas siguieran hacia esa luz. Poco a poco el hedor desaparecía, las piernas comenzaban a temblarle y la visión se le nublaba. Había perdido mucha sangre, ya no resistiría. Moriría allí, en un lugar que no conocía; sin saber si su madre estaría viva. Se dejo caer en el pasto húmedo mientras las gotas caían sobre su cuerpo, escuchaba los truenos y los relámpagos alumbraban la hierba. ¿Así se sentía morir? ¿Su cuerpo pesado, dormido; sus ojos perdiendo brillo y nitidez?

Sintió pena por si mismo, sintió tristeza, sintió dolor; pero no miedo. Que extraño, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no sentía miedo, se sentí a salvo. ¿La muerte podía darle eso? ¿Moriría así? ¿Había hecho algo bien? Fracaso como mortifago, eso estaba seguro, fracaso como hijo y fracaso como hombre. Al fin y al cabo, Harry Potter había tenido razón; él no era ni cruel ni temerario, era patético. Nunca fue lo que quiso ser, sino lo que le ordenaban que fuera. ¿Quién era? ¿Moriría sin saber eso? ¿Moriría sin saber quien era Draco Malfoy? ¿Todo por lo que peleo, todo lo que sucedió ese año, fue decisión suya realmente?

¿Era libre? Tal vez podría encontrar en la muerte su libertad…

Draco no pudo mantener los ojos cerrados por mucho más tiempo. Sentía como su cuerpo se hundía en el barro, podía ver una luz. Una luz cálida, y creía distinguir una silueta.

_ ¿Una niña?_ logro decir antes de quedar inconsciente.


	3. Capitulo 2

Ningún personaje de la saga Harry Potter me pertenece; son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_**Capitulo 2 Cuando el viento agita la cebada**_

El sol alumbraba su rostro, sentía la calidez de este en sus huesos, como si estos hubieran buscado el sol por mucho tiempo. No quiso abrir los ojos, sentía que si lo hacia, vendrían cosas malas. Quería sentir el sol por siempre, y la fresca briza que rozaba su rostro. Sentía el aroma a hierba que venia junto a la briza.

¿Hierba? El había caído sobre el suelo, muriendo…

Abrió los ojos exaltado y se incorporo de inmediato. No estaba en el campo de tréboles en el que creía morir. Estaba en una cama mullida, con aroma a sol y azar. La habitación era pequeña, con las paredes blancas desnudas; la cama estaba sobre la ventana de cortinas blancas. Junto a la cama había una pequeña mesita de luz con un florero lleno de manzanillas, la cama parecía las de la enfermería del colegio, de hierro y crujían a cada movimiento por los tirantes de resortes viejos. La ventana estaba abierta, se podía ver el prado de tréboles desde allí; más allá de este, la mansión donde había aparecido. Poco a poco los recuerdos, fueron apareciendo junto con el dolor de cabeza y costillas. Miro su costado izquierdo y vio que había sido vendado. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza peinando su cabello hacia atrás y despeinándolo nuevamente varias veces; pensando en que había pasado y que haría ahora.

¿Cómo había llegado allí? Bueno, era obvio que alguien lo ayudo; pero ¿Quién? ¿Podría confiar en aquel? ¿Seria un brujo? ¿Estaría de su bando o no? ¿Lo entregaría al ministerio? Draco no pudo evitar reír en mofa ante lo ultimo; no importaba a que bando perteneciera quien lo ayudo, en ambos bandos era un traidor, en ambos lados era un criminal. Retuvo sus ganas de llorar, no quería pensar en su futuro, estaba perdido, solo le quedaba resignarse… resignarse a morir o a vivir toda la vida como un muerto en Azkaban. Sus únicas posibilidades llevaban a su castigo. Se miro las manos, las tenía rajadas y lastimadas, seguramente hechas en la huida de la mansión abandonada.

-Huida… siempre huyes._ dijo casi en silencio, reprochándose su destino. Recordó al director, al hombre que tenia que matar. Por un leve momento, cuando bajo su varita, quiso tomar la mano del viejo profesor. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los mortifagos no hubieran aparecido? Tal vez, no hubiera sido más fácil, pero tal vez hubiera sido lo correcto… Allí en ese lugar desconocido, Draco se cuestiono por primera vez en su corta vida lo que creía que era su destino.

- ¡NO!_ casi grito mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza. - Era lo correcto… era mi destino como Malfoy, mi sangre me define y mi sangre me reclamaba que cumpliera mi camino; mi sangre… mi familia… mi ser… un Malfoy solo tiene un camino. Un Malfoy no decide, un Malfoy cumple con sus deberes; eso es ser un hombre… El poder… el poder es lo que se necesita para seguir vivo. Mi legado es cuidar ese poder… cuidar aquel que se pasa de generación en generación. _ Sin darse cuenta como ni cuando, Draco se vio derramando lagrimas, se vertían silenciosas sobre su blanco rostro. - Todo esto no fue en vano… ¿verdad padre?_ susurro en sollozos. Se limpio las lágrimas, y respiro profundamente. Miro el prado verde esmeralda de tréboles y más allá, un sembrado de cebada, bailaba con el viento. Por alguna razón, escuchaba una melodía, creía recordar una canción en su cabeza; una que hablaba de el suave viento que agitaba la cebada. Y sin saber por qué el nudo de la angustia se deshizo en un mar de nostalgia. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Podía sentir muy dentro suyo como si la conociese…

Un ruido leve lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Eran pasos, que se acercaban a la puerta de la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba. Draco tomo fuertemente la sabana en sus manos, se acercaba su sentencia. Parecían los pasos de alguien pequeño si querían atacarlo podría desamarlo, pero si tenían la varita en mano se vería complicado. ¿Y si lograba escapar a donde iría? En el mundo mágico era demasiado conocido… tal vez podría irse del país de alguna forma. Pero, con esas heridas y sin varita ni dinero; no podría llegar muy lejos, estaba seguro que lo buscaban, tanto el ministerio, como los mortifagos.

- Tal vez debería dejar de huir…- pensó mientras escuchaba los pasos cada vez mas cerca, se detuvieron, están tomando la perilla de la puerta. - Solo al ser encontrado sabré como seguirá mi vida…-

La puerta se abrió, pero él no fue capas de ver quien había entrado por esta. Seguía mirando el campo de cebada, sin piano… pero esa danza era como un sedante a su corazón.

_ Veo que ya despertaste…_ era una mujer, una chica. No se atrevió a mirar, no aun._ Haz dormido por todo un día… perdiste mucha sangre. Te encontré en el campo la noche de la tormenta._ sintió como se acercaba, y podía percibir su aroma, le era familiar; pero no sabia donde lo había sentido. Era como… vainilla y fresas. Un pequeño nudo se hizo en su garganta, ese aroma le hacia sentir mal. Se giro a verla, con su rostro mas perpetro y frio. La joven era pequeña, en realidad Draco creyó a primera vista que era una niña. Era delgada y menuda, con su tez pálida, sus ojos se veían cansados y tenían un color verde opaco. Sus cabellos eran castaños claro, casi rubio, largo hasta las rodillas. Vestía pantalones y suéter, con unos tenis. La mirada de la joven era asustadiza, y tímida, sonreía levemente, como absteniéndose a molestarlo.

_ Mi- mi nombre es Emily…_ dijo ella con voz suave y titubeante._ Emily O' Grady. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

Draco dudo su respuesta, no lo reconocía… eso significaba que no era de la alta alcurnia del mundo mágico. Ahora solo quedaba saber si pertenecía al mundo mágico.

_ ¿Tienes varita?_ preguntó, sospechaba que era una muggle. Ningún mago curaría de esa forma. Pero tenia la posibilidad de que fuera un squib… y rezo por que lo fuera. Hubiera sido menos asqueroso. No sabría que gérmenes venían de los muggles.

_ ¿Varita? ¿Cómo la de un árbol?_ pregunto ella confundida, Draco creyó que la sangre se le helaba. Él, Draco Malfoy fue tocado por un muggle. No sabia que hacer… Las viejas historias de la crueldad de los muggles a su gente lo asustaban de niño, pero era adulto y sabia que los superaba en poder, aun sin varita. Eran inferiores y como tales no merecían su presencia.

Se levanto de la cama, o intento hacerlo, porque apenas apoyo los pies en el suelo se cayó, estaba débil.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?_ dijo ella preocupada mientras se acercaba a el para ayudarlo.

_ ¡NO te atrevas a tocarme!_ grito el pelirrubio. La joven se quedo inmóvil, cerca de él pero sin dar un paso más. Draco saco la fuerza de donde no tenía y volvió a recostarse en la cama, apretándose el costado que dolía punzantemente.

_ Se abrieron las heridas… por la tormenta no pudimos llevarte a un hospital. Los caminos están estropeados y preferimos cuidarte aquí._

Draco no dijo nada… estaba pensando que hacer. Se quedaría allí por lo menos hasta sentirse bien. Después, les sacaría el dinero que tuvieran y se iría lejos. Había leído que los muggles viajaban en trenes como el expreso de Hogwarts. Nadie iría a buscarlo en el mundo muggle. Estaba seguro.

_ ¿Dónde estoy?_ pregunto sin mirar a la muggle. Necesitaba saber donde se encontraba, eso no era Inglaterra, no tenía ni bosques ni montaña, era todo pradera verde. Sabía que estaba lejos, y eso era una ventaja.

_ Estamos en Tor seamair… es un pueblo cerca de Lower Mayfiel._ dijo la joven confundida.

Draco se toco la cien…

_ ¿Esto es Irlanda?_ pregunto sorprendido ¿Qué demonios hacia una chimenea de una casa abandonada en Irlanda conectada con Borgin y Burkes?

_ Si…_ respondió la muggle_ Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. No se de donde vienes o quien eres, pero algo que me han enseñado es que hay que proteger al prójimo sin preguntas ni prejuicios…_ Draco no dijo nada… le convenía, y le tranquilizaba que no hiciera preguntas. Se quedaría allí hasta que pudiera estar de pie, no necesitaba nada de ella.

La joven no volvió a decir palabra, sintió su presencia unos minutos mas, pero luego la escucho marcharse.

Draco cerro los ojos, dormiría como si no hubiera mañana, no podía quedarse por mas tiempo, debía recuperarse.

Los días pasaron, Draco se enfurecía cada vez mas por la estupidez de dejarse sacar su varita. La maldita herida no cerraba, y sabia bien porque… No era ordinaria, fue hecha con magia, no cerraría tan fácilmente con los cuidados rudimentarios. La joven no vivía sola, ese mismo día que había despertado lo había ido a ver un joven, de unos 20 años y un anciano. Por lo que había prestado atención, aun sin mirarlos mucho más que para saber como lucían, eran el hermano y el abuelo de la muchacha muggle. El joven era parecido a ella, el mismo cabello, corto, los mismos ojos pero mas brillantes, con rasgos más toscos y un cuerpo fornido a diferencia de su hermana era mucho más alto y se veía en su mirada que no confiaba en él. El anciano era robusto y encorvado tenía el cabello blanco largo atado a una pequeña coleta detrás de la nuca; era regordete y tenia una mirada serena y perspicaz. Sus ojos a diferencia de sus nietos era color café.

Ambos hombres le habían ofrecido llevarlo al hospital, pero él se negó, no podía dejar que lo vieran; eran heridas muy sospechosas que levantarían la atención de la gente, mas en un pueblo tan pequeño. Les demando que solo el cambiaria los vendajes y que no necesitaba de su comida. No quería nada que hubiera sido cosechado por ellos; no soportaría comer lo mismo que ellos.

_ Le salvamos la vida… y resulta ser un pedante._ comento el joven al anciano cuando se marchaban de la pequeña habitación; la cual no dejaría por mucho tiempo. No quiso gastar su energía, y tampoco le interesaba el conocer el resto del armario que los muggles tenían como casa. Quería salir de allí lo mas pronto posible.

Habían pasado cinco días y la herida parecía comenzar a tener mejor aspecto, por lo menos no sangraba más cada vez que la tocaba. Se sentía menos cansado durante el día, y parecía que su piel volvía a un color mas sano. Se la pasaba acostado, o caminando por el diminuto dormitorio. Se encontraba mirando la colina donde recordaba estaba la antigua casa desde la ventana, una nostalgia desconocida lo embargaba cuando la veía; misteriosamente después de ese día la mansión había desaparecido. Y ese hedor, no podía sacárselo de su memoria. Era curioso, pero esa mansión no era de su incumbencia.

Le ayudaba pensar en su vida fuera de Gran Bretaña; si, había decidido irse. Tal vez Italia, o Francia. Había escuchado de pueblos de brujos que tenían muy poco contacto con la Isla.

Una suave voz, lo saco de sus pensamientos. Era la chica muggle, siempre iba a dejarle comida, aun sabiendo que él no la probaría. No la miro, mientras dejaba la bandeja en una pequeña mesa cerca de la cama.

_ ¿Por qué te esfuerzas?_ pregunto curioso, sin mirarla, sin despegar su mirada de la colina. No escucho respuesta hasta unos segundos, como si la joven tuviera que pensar lo que iba decir.

_ No te curaras del todo si no te alimentas…_ dijo ella suavemente. Su vos era temerosa, débil… le molestaba.

_ No me conoces… Podría ser una mala persona, podría ser un asesino._ dijo el y la miro, con sus ojos plata brillantes, llenos de acero liquido.

La joven instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, esa mirada la cohibía. Pero, en unos segundo su semblante cambio a uno mas seguro.

_ No lo creo…_ Draco no pudo esconder su sorpresa ante la mirada de la joven.

_ ¿Cómo estas tan segura?_ pregunto siseando, arrastrando las palabras como solo el sabia hacerlo.

_ Porque ningún hombre que hace el mal desearía con tanto ahínco ser libre… Cuando te encontré esa noche, murmurabas algo… Decías… "Tal vez ahora pueda ser libre…"_ Volvió a mirar hacia la colina, al prado de tréboles, al campo de cebada. -Libre…-

_ Solo quiero ayudar a alguien que anhela lo mismo que yo… libertad._ dicho esto la muchacha salió por la puerta.

Draco cerro los ojos… ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Un muggle, un ser inferior, entendía sus sentimientos? Era imposible… jamás podrían sentir ni pensar lo mismo, eran primitivos y estúpidos. Sin embargo… La libertad era su mayor deseo. No podía negarlo, ¿pero en qué esa persona podría saber lo que es no tener libertad? ¿Qué es la libertad para alguien que nunca la tuvo? ¿Qué haría él una vez que fuera libre?

El rugido de su estomago le hizo prestar atención al aroma a sopa y pan recién horneado que reposaba en la mesa. Llevaba tres días sin comer.

_ Un hombre libre…_ sin mas tomo el pan y lo mojo en la sopa, en cinco minuto ya no había comida en el plato, y se sentía mucho mejor. Se acostó, y durmió mucho tranquilamente con el estomago lleno.

Paso una semana, y Draco ya sentía que su cuerpo respondía cada vez mejor. No había vuelto a cruzar palabra con la muchacha, pero comía la comida todos los días y empezó a dejarle vendar sus heridas a ella; ya no tenía que aguantar el dolor al hacerlo. No decía palabra, respetaba su silencio, y Draco a pesar que al comienzo le molestaba, se acostumbró a ella. A sus manos temblorosas a la hora de cambiar al vendaje, al aroma de vainilla y frambuesa que tanto le irritaba y al silencio.

Sin embargo, un día ella no fue, ni la comida, ni las vendas. Se sentía extrañado, su presencia era como parte de la habitación. Ese día decidió dormir hasta tarde.

Al día siguiente tampoco fue, la comida se la había llevado el anciano. Las vendas tuvo que cambiarlas solo… Al tercer día que no fue, no pudo con su curiosidad.

_ ¿Dónde esta ella?_ pregunto al anciano, mientras este dejaba la bandeja con puré de papas y un trozo de carne en la pequeña mesa.

_ ¿Emily?_ pregunto el anciano, - cierto, se llamaba así…- recordó el mientras esperaba la repuesta del viejo. _ No se ha sentido bien estos días…_

_ ¿Esta enferma?_ pregunto aburrido. El anciano frunció levemente en ceño y se sentó en la silla que posaba junto a la pequeña mesa.

_ Ella siempre a estado enferma… cada tanto tiene estas recaídas. Nació con un problema en el corazón, tuvo un trasplante hace dos años en Dublin… Desde entonces no sale mucho de la casa, no quiero que vaya a la ciudad, donde hay polución y bacterias que podrían matarla. _ el anciano tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se seco la frente, comenzaba a hacer calor, después de todo se avecinaba el verano._ Solo vamos a la ciudad cuando se hace estudios, y últimamente a hacer diálisis… es mas hoy tenemos turno con el medico._ Draco miro al anciano, estuvo pensando varios días acerca de su condición. Su herida no había curado del todo y tal vez se debía a una infección. No seria mala idea acompañarlos y ver como podrían atenderlo. Debería ser amable, el viejo no era como la muchacha, a pesar de tener ese semblante amigable podía ver como sus ojos lo estudiaban minuciosamente en señal de sospecha.

_ ¿Puedo acompañarlos?_ pregunto con tono amable, lo suficiente para no dejar de ser el obviamente. No iba a cambiar eso. El anciano lo miro suspicaz como tratando de descubrir que tramaba el joven.

_ Mi herida no ha sanado… por mas cuidados que he tenido no cierra totalmente, y a empezado a supurar._ dijo el pelirrubio fríamente, sus ojos estaban fijos en el anciano que parecía ablandar sus facciones y entender a el muchacho. El abuelo se levanto de la silla y salió por la puerta. Draco miro al viejo extrañado, y aun más cuando este volvió con una bolsa.

_Haz usado ese pantalón por días y tu ropa estaba toda rasgada aquí hay ropa de Albert, mi nieto. Te quedara algo holgada pero te servirá. Cámbiate rápido, marcharemos en quince minutos._ dicho esto el anciano se marcho a pasos veloces. Draco miro la ropa y se arrepintió en seguida, era de pobretón… Suspiro resignado a su destino y se cambio lentamente cuidando no tocar la dichosa herida. No había espejo y lo agradeció, porque no quería verse en esas condiciones. Pasado diez minutos y ya vestido y almorzado decidió salir de la habitación, esta estaba a final de un pasillo donde se veían distintas puertas que de seguro eran las otras habitaciones. Al fondo comenzaba una escalera, bajo despacio y pudo ver el salón o sala de estar, mas allá se veía una pequeña cocina. Era pequeño y pintoresco, limpio y acogedor. -típica casa de pobre…- pensó mordaz Draco, mientras observaba la pequeña sala con mas detenimiento.

En la sala descansaban sillones de distintos tapizados como si hubiera sido un popurrí de muebles usados, una pequeña mesa de té se situaba en el medio con un florero lleno de manzanillas.

La puerta se abrió y entro Albert el hermano de la joven, estaba mucho mas barbudo y parecía hasta mas fornido, lo observo extrañado un tiempo y se largo una carcajada.

_ Parece que la comida de mi hermana y mi abuelo no es tan buena, estas hasta los huesos…_ Draco levanto una ceja, el joven ojiverde le indico que mirara hacia un sector de la sala; mas allá se encontraba un espejo, era verdad estaba sumamente delgado, solo había pasado un mes, pero veía como su cabello rubio estaba mas largo y caía sobre su rostro mas afinado y con las mejillas huesudas. Las ropas de Albert le quedaban bien de largo pero el ancho de espaldas y la cintura de los pantalones le quedaban enormes. El pelirrubio bufo… -Parezco Potter… - Albert se movió hacia las escaleras, y el pelirrubio dirigió la mirada hacia esta. Emily bajaba con ayuda de su abuelo lentamente las escaleras. Estaba sumamente delgada, se le notaban los huesos de los hombros y el vestido blanco de flores rojas le quedaba grande. Tenia el cabello suelto, y a pesar de sus ojos opacos sonreía brillantemente al ver al ojigris en la pequeña sala.

_ Veo que te sientes mejor…_ comento ella mientras apoyaba los pies en el suelo de la sala.

Draco solo asintió, no sabia como manejar esa situación, el plan de curar sus heridas lo habían hecho olvidar que ella era quien debía ir al hospital.

_ Bueno… _comenzó el abuelo_ Vamos yendo que no llegamos…_ acto seguido camino rápidamente hacia la puerta y los demás lo siguieron. Al salir Draco vio por primera vez una típica granja de Gran Bretaña; plantaciones de nabos y zanahorias. Campos de cebada y lotes de vacas. Draco jamás había visto una, y sentía una curiosidad estrepitosa.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de sorpresa al ver el enorme bodoque de metal que llamaban camioneta. Le parecía rarísimo que un muggle pudiera mover tanto peso sin magia. Disimulo bastante bien su asombro, pero al subirse al artefacto comenzó a sudar y a sentirse asfixiado, vibraba mucho y no había briza en su cara como en una escoba.

_ ¿Te sientes bien?_ pregunto Emily que se encontraba a su lado.

Draco solo asintió. La joven no se dejo convencer y acercándose a la puerta del rubio tomo una manija y moviéndola en círculos bajo el vidrio protector de la ventana. Draco pudo sentir el huesudo cuerpo de la muchacha cuando lo hizo, y sintió como una punzada de culpa lo invadía. ¿Qué le pasaba?

El camino fue bastante largo, la granja estaba solo a cuarenta minutos del pueblo, pero Emily se atendía en Lower Mayfield que quedaba a una hora del pueblo.

Una vez que llegaron, Draco se asombro por la cantidad de artefactos transportadores que había, más grandes y más pequeños, de carga o de pasajeros. Le asombro el palo amarillo con señas de luces, para que pudieran pasar los transportadores; las rayas en el asfalto para que pasaran las personas, los palos que iluminaban las calles. Al llegar al hospital se sorprendía de las cafeteras, de las licuadoras de la cafetería cuando pasaron por allí camino al consultorio. Draco no podía esconder su asombro, y eso hizo que Emily sonriera mucho mas ese día.

El la sala de espera, el abuelo y el joven de ojos verdes se encontraron con conocidos, y por lo que escucho les invitaba una cerveza.

_ No lo se, estamos esperando a Emily… quiero llevarla a casa para que este segura ni bien salga_ dijo el hermano rechazando la invitación.

_ Albert…_ comenzó a decir el anciano mientras apoyaba la mano en el brazo de su nieto._ Nuestro joven invitado debe atenderse en enfermería, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar una cerveza mientras tanto? Para cuando salga Emily estaremos listos…_ el viejo se giro a mirar al rubio que se encontraba sentado escuchando toda la conversación. El aludido, sintió que lo mandaban al matadero. ¿Pretendían que fuera solo a que le curaran las heridas?_ Deberás ir a Emergencias, esta en el primer piso… Cuando termines, busca a Emily y ve a buscarnos en el bar que esta en frente de la clínica…_ dicho esto el viejo se marcho con Albert, quien no se había ido muy convencido de dejar a su hermana con el extraño. Draco estaba furioso ¿Qué se creía el viejo dando órdenes? Pero no podía hacer nada, él era un huésped no deseado y si no fuera por la huesuda muchacha el estaría muerto en el campo de tréboles. Todavía los necesitaba.

Pero… No quería adentrarse solo a ese mundo… No entendía nada de los muggles, y no sabría adaptarse. ¿Qué haría? -Sera mejor que espere a la niña… sino me perderé- Tomada su decisión se acomodó en su asiento en la sala de espera.

A los minutos salió Emily que extrañada pero sonriente miro a el joven de cabello rubio mirándola aburrido.

_ ¿Mi abuelo?_

_ Se fue a beber con tu hermano y unas personas al bar de en frente… Tengo que ir a Emergencias._ sentencio el mientras se levantaba pasándola por varias cabezas a la joven en altura.

La pequeña ojiverde lo observo curiosa.

_ ¿No ha sanado todavía?_ pregunto ella. Draco no dijo nada, solo comenzó a caminar hacia el la salida de la sala de espera. La joven lo siguió. Draco no tenía idea de donde tenia que ir pero había visto unas escaleras cerca, cuando había subido por el artefacto que llamaban ascensor pensó que moriría. Era parecido al elevador del ministerio pero el hecho de que no funcionara con magia lo incomodaba. Tenia que reconocer que los muggles se las apañaban, no parecían tan estúpidos después de todo. Cuando llego a las escaleras y comenzó a bajarlas no sintió los pasos de la chica. Se volteo a verla por el hombro y vio que estaba allí mirándola con algo de desconcierto.

_ ¿Niña vas a bajar? Necesito llegar rápido… Y tu tienes que hablar con las personas que están allí; yo no puedo…_ dijo el y acto seguido se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. A los pocos segundos escucho los pequeños pasos de la chica cautelosos y temerosos. -Servidumbre…- pensó el. Pocos escalones después volvió a sentir el silencio de la ausencia de los pasos de la chica. Resignado resoplo sonoramente y se volteo de cuerpo entero a ver a la joven.

_ Acaso no te dije…_ pero no pudo decir más, la chica estaba sosteniéndose de la barandilla respirando agitadamente; podía ver como le temblaban las piernas. No supo que hacer, no sabia si acercarse a ayudarla o gritarle hasta que se levantara. Comenzaba a desesperarse… Tenia que ir a la enfermería, y la pequeña muggle lo retardaba. Resignado y molesto se acercó a ella, se volteo dándole la espalda y se agacho.

_ Vamos ni siquiera sirves para bajar unas escaleras… te llevare en mi espalda hasta emergencias._ Draco no podía creerlo, estaba ayudando a una muggle. Pero debía hacerlo tenia que ir a curar sus heridas, y ella era muy útil, tenia que ser realista, de los tres días que estuvo en cama comió una o dos comidas, las que se acordaba el viejo; y era la única que cambiaba los vendajes. No era por querer ser amable; no, era solo por beneficio. La pequeña joven se subió suavemente en su espalda, y cuando él la tuvo bien sujeta, comenzó a bajar las escaleras; Draco hubiera jurado que no había levantado a la joven si no sintiera sus manos aferrándose de su brazo, no pesaba nada.

-Esta mucho mas enferma de lo que creía…- pensó Draco, y el pequeño asomo de culpa que había aparecido durante el viaje en el auto volvió a aparecer; pero mas fuerte.

_ Nunca me dirás tu nombre ¿verdad?_ pregunto la joven que se mantenía aferrada a él; pero sin acercarse demasiado. Draco no dijo nada, nunca contestaba sus preguntas; sentía que de esa forma no cruzaría la brecha entre el y su nueva sirvienta, como él la había categorizado. _ Yo te puse un nombre… tenia que decirle alguno a mi abuelo y mi hermano._ Draco se sintió picado por la curiosidad, pero igual no dijo nada. Debía respetar su estatus._ Te puse Antuan… pareces francés, tienes esos rasgos. Aunque por tu acento se nota que viviste en Inglaterra…_ la joven se acercó a él y apoyo su cabeza en su espalda._ Te lo puse porque Antuan significa "el que sobresale" Y recuerdo que aun ahí en la noche oscura, resaltabas en el campo de tréboles. Yo nunca resalte en nada… Estoy enferma desde que tengo memoria; nunca me han dejado salir mucho. Sé que voy a morir…_ Draco tembló levemente, no entendía porque ella le decía todas esas cosas._ Solo quisiera poder ser libre de hacer lo que quiera. Sé que no soy libre para ir a la escuela como otras chicas, que no puedo ir a lugares muy concurridos ni hacer esfuerzos… Me encantaría montar a caballo, a correr por el campo de cebada, a enamorarme y recibir mi primer beso…_ la joven suspiro en un sollozo, se aferro con mas fuerzas a los hombros de Draco, que siguió sin decir palabra, pero comenzaba a sentir una leve empatía hacia ella. Era esa palabra… _ Creo que me mantengo viva porque no quiero que mi familia sufra, pero ya estoy muy cansada. Solo quisiera cumplir mi anhelo…_ se callo, callo su suave voz, mientras el ojigris necesitaba saber si era lo mismo que el anhelaba.

_ ¿Cuál es tu anhelo?_ pregunto expectante mientras bajaba cada vez mas lento los escalones. La joven volvió a presionar los hombros de Draco, y él pudo sentir como un sollozo se escapaba. Se detuvo, tenia el presentimiento de que lo que iba a decir, seria importante.

_ Mi anhelo mas profundo, es la libertad… la libertad de amar y de vivir. Pero sé que mientras quiera robarle mas tiempo a la muerte, mas de mi poca libertad pierdo. Tal vez el único momento en donde sea libre, sea en mis últimos minutos de vida… Por eso quiero tener yo al menos la libertad de decidir cuando morir…_

Draco cerró los ojos, y sintió como la joven tenia espasmos de llanto. La entendía… El anhelaba lo mismo. Desde que tenia memoria, nunca había tenido la libertad de elegir; no eligió su escuela, no eligió sus amigos, no eligió su destino. Todo lo que el había vivido hasta entonces era un esquema perfecto que mantenían sus padres, y cuando se desequilibraba el debía corregirlos. Como esa noche en la torre de Astronomía… Ni siquiera estaba en sus manos su muerte, como esa niña muggle; parecía como si hubieran planificado hasta eso.

Estuvieron un rato así, la chica no tenía más consuelos que los hombros del pelirrubio, pero Draco sabia que era lo único que le permitiría tomar. De pronto sintió que dejaba de llorar y comenzaba a cantar una canción, la canción de la cebada. Sentía esa nostalgia… como si hace años no volvía a su hogar. ¿Por qué?

_ Esa canción… _ comenzó Draco, pero recordó que estaba fuera de lugar.

_ Se llama "Cuando el viento agita la cebada"… La cantaba mi madre; ella murió junto a mi padre en un atentado de la IRA._

Draco comenzó a bajar las escaleras, tenia esa canción en la cabeza desde que había llegado a ese país.

Solo faltaban unos escalones y en unos minutos habían llegado a el primer piso, Draco bajo a la muchacha con cuidado y se dio la vuelta para verla.

No tenia marcas de que había llorado pero sus ojos estaban vidriosos; la joven le sonrió y camino hacia una pequeña sala al final del pasillo.

_ Si no vamos pronto no nos atenderán…_ Draco la siguió hacia la pequeña sala; ambos se sentaron en unas sillas y esperaron a que los llamaran.

_ ¿Emily?_ pregunto el medico cuando salió del consultorio, era joven y apuesto; era alto y delgado, su rostro era de rasgos armoniosos y sus ojos eran verdes oscuros, su cabello era color caoba.

_ Dr. Murphy ¿Cómo a estado?_ pregunto amablemente la joven.

_ Muy bien… ¿Y tu? ¿A que se debe tu visita?_ pregunto mientras abría paso a la joven al consultorio.

_ Yo estoy bien… El paciente hoy es una migo mio…_

El joven medico observo al rubio, y Draco creyó que en sus ojos verdes paso un pequeño brillo. No entendía porque, pero intuía que ese brillo no propiciaba nada bueno.

¡¿Que tal?! Bueno espero que les vaya gustando la historia. Les pido disculpas por la escritura de principiante con claros errores que pienso corregir durante el transcurso de la historia.

Sé que el encuentro con Hermione es lo que todos esperamos en un Dramione pero yo necesito que sea mas adelante; creo que Draco debe pasar muchos procesos dentro de si antes de volverla a ver. ¡Ya verán! No desesperen, y espero no defraudarlos. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Besos, abrazos y dulces!

Ah… si les provoca dejen Reviews.


	4. Chapter 3: El capturado

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a Style-Shinigami por haberme escrito mi primer Reviews. ¡Muchas Gracias! Espero lo disfrutes. **

**Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no me pertenece, son de la inigualable J.K. Rowling.**

_**Capitulo 3 El capturado **_

Draco entro al consultorio con una mala vibra, Emily se sentó en la silla frente a el escritorio del medico y con animo le contaba la situación del paciente; como lo había encontrado, como lo había curado. El Sly solo podía pensar en irse corriendo de allí, pero seria sospechoso. El medico le pidió amablemente que se sentara en la camilla y le mostrara la herida, la miro bien y se excuso en busca de vendajes y medicamentos. Draco miro preocupado la puerta de donde salió el medico, y luego miro al suelo. Le sudaban las manos. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Quién era ese hombre?

_ ¿Quién es el?_ pregunto en voz alta; Emily lo miro sonriente.

_ Él es el Dr. Murphy… Llego hace dos años a la ciudad, él fue quien me hacia los diálisis antes que la Dr. Atkinson._

Draco no podía calmarse, ese hombre le daba mala vibra. Creía haberlo visto antes…

_ ¿Qué es una diálisis?_ pregunto tratándose de distraerse, no pasaba nada. Ningún mago podía vivir allí y menos tener trabajo de muggle. Además en Irlanda no lo conocían…

-Tranquilízate…- se calmaba mentalmente.

_ Hace el trabajo que no hace los riñones…_ contesto la chica mientras ojeaba una revista que había tomado del escritorio. Al levantar la vista y ver la cara de desconcierto del joven, la dejo a un lado y prosiguió. _ Es un proceso que hacen los médicos mediante unos filtros artificiales sacan parte de mi sangre; la pasan por el filtro y la limpian. Los riñones me fallan desde antes del trasplante; dicen que también tengo que trasplantarme un riñón…_ termino suavemente. Draco no podía creerlo.

_ ¿Quieres decir que te sacan la sangre del cuerpo? ¿Tu sangre?_ Emily lo miro confusa.

_ No comprendo, solo tratan de limpiarla, sacan los desechos que mi propio cuerpo produce._

_ ¿Pero no tienes miedo que modifiquen tu sangre? ¿Qué cambies?_ ante esto Emily comenzó a reír; su risa era fresca y sincera y Draco a pesar de tener el seño fruncido por la impropiedad de ella; no sintió odio o enfado.

La chica dejo de reír y lo miro como si tuviera 5 años.

_ La sangre es solo una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo, pero no me define… ni como ser humano ni como persona. Mi cuerpo esta formado por millones de células de las cuales muy pocas son de la sangre. La sangre es solo eso… sangre_

Draco la miro perplejo, toda su educación; toda su vida había sido refutada con una simple frase. _ La sangre es solo sangre…_

_ El cuerpo es como el mundo de cada uno… cada célula que conforma nuestro cuerpo, cada molécula no puede vivir por si sola. La sangre es importante si, pero la sangre solo es un transporte; es la que le da al resto de las células lo necesario para vivir. Pero a su vez las demás células tienen que existir porque el ser vivo es un conjunto de elementos y cada uno de ellos es igual de importante. Es el equilibrio, la armonía de elementos tan diferentes conviviendo para el subsistir de un solo mundo._

Draco la miro asombrado; estaba seguro de que la chica que se encontraba allí sentada no tenía idea de que lo que había dicho.

Negaba todos sus ideales. -No…- pensó mientras apretaba los puños- los ideales de mis padres. ¿Pueden ser mis ideales los que han sido impuestos? ¿Puedo creer en algo cuando realmente no he visto nada más? Mi realidad es solo lo que me han mostrado, mi verdad. ¿Cuál es mi verdad?

Draco abrió sus manos y las observo minuciosamente. Cada línea, cada pliegue, cada comisura; ¿mi verdad era mancharme las manos de sangre por algo que ni siquiera estoy seguro sea mi ideal? -Iba convertirme en asesino por mi madre… eso no tiene discusión. No era mi fervor por la causa del señor tenebroso; era por el miedo a ver a mi familia muerta, destruida…- ¿Entonces que es realmente lo que creo? Cualquier otro mortifago hubiera asesinado a esa familia, aun sin varita, y si no lo lograban se hubieran ido. Jamás se comunicarían con ellos, ni compartirían ese momento tan incomodo como el que tuvo con la niña. El soportaba su presencia, escuchaba sus pensamientos; seguía creyendo que era inferior, porque creía fervientemente de que así era. Pero, no creía que fuera suficiente causa para asesinar a su gente. Suspiro… No tenia idea de nada. Solo quería irse lejos; de lo único que estaba seguro era que en cuanto mejorara se iría de Gran Bretaña. Olvidaría todo, su madre estará bien, creerán que murió en batalla y su tía loca la protegería. Su padre estaba a salvo en Azkaban. En ese momento la única forma de proteger a su familia era desapareciendo.

En ese momento el medico volvió a entrar junto a una mujer regordeta vestida completamente de verde agua.

_ Ella es Mary… es la enfermera_ dijo el joven medico mientras volvía a examinar la herida_ ella te limpiara la herida y la vendara con cuidado. Es una infección leve, con estos antibióticos estarás bien…_ Le dio unas pequeñas cajas a el rubio y se acercó a su escritorio; el medico anoto unos garabatos en un papel y se los dio a Emily._ Pídelos en la farmacia de la clínica cuando se acaben, ya deje avisado que irías a buscarla. Sé que no están bien de dinero y prefiero que estén sanos._

_ No sea exagerado muchacho…_ se escucho decirle la enfermera Mary mientras limpiaba la herida de un refunfuñón Draco. Minutos después la herida ya estaba limpia y vendada.

El Dr. Murphy se acercó a evaluar las vendas minuciosamente y asintió en señal de aprobación, acto seguido la enfermera se iba del consultorio.

_ Tenla vendada por hoy pero deberías dejarla al aire libre para darle tiempo a cicatrizar. Los medicamentos y una buena alimentación te hará bien; me sorprendió ver que una herida de tal profundidad, a pesar de estar infectada, estuviera tan bien en una semana…_ Draco lo miro suspicaz, nunca le había dicho cuando se hizo la herida…

_ Muchas gracias doctor…_ sonrió la chica mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Draco se encontraba enteramente vestido y dispuesto a irse lo más pronto posible.

_ ¿Mañana es tu cumpleaños verdad, Emily?_ le pregunto el medico a la chica, mientras Draco abría la puerta del consultorio para irse.

_ Si… cumpliré quince años…_ contesto la chica_ espero que vaya a visitarme…_ comento la niña cada vez más roja. Draco miro al medico de reojo. Este levanto la mirada de la niña y lo miro fijamente; con unos ojos que creía conocer pero que no recordaba, como un deja-bu…

_ Me encantaría Emily…_ dijo arrastrando las palabras como una serpiente_ Me encantaría._

Draco salió inmediatamente de allí, sin prestar atención a la niña muggle que lo seguía lo mas rápido que las piernas le permitían. Solo se detuvo cuando sintió la temblorosa mano de Emily tirándole de la camisa dando señal de que se detenga.

_ ¿Que te ocurre? Saliste como un cohete…_

Draco la miro y la tomo del brazo.

_ Busquemos a tu abuelo y hermano y larguémonos de aquí… ¿Ese medico sabe donde vives?_ pregunto

Emily lo miro extrañada pero de todas formas contesto.

_ No… nunca fue. Iba a darle la dirección cuando tú saliste corriendo, tuve que salir disparada._ contesto ella suavemente.

_ Bien…_ hablo más para si que para alguien más. Estaría seguro allí todavía, al día siguiente se iría; pasaría la noche en esa casa y se marcharía bien lejos. No sabia como, pero tenía que hacerlo. Esa voz seseante, esos ojos verdes; el brillo de agudeza en su mirada. Era imposible que fuera el, pero le provocaba casi la misma sensación. Desesperación.

Draco miraba para atrás a cada paso que daba, sus sentidos estaban sumamente en alerta; podía sentir su energía mágica correr por sus venas aceleradamente. Una vez abandonado el edificio fueron hacia donde se encontraba el bar; el abuelo y el hermano de Emily los esperaban afuera. Por suerte para Draco, subieron rápidamente a la camioneta y fueron hacia la casa. En el camino no sucedió nada, nunca creyó poder oír con tanta claridad. Su esencia mágica nunca había estado tan presente, podía sentir como su magia le cosquilleaba los dedos. Debía tranquilizarse podría pasar algo malo. Su corazón palpitaba estrepitosamente desde que vio esa mirada verdosa; podía sentir una sensación horrible. Era la misma que había sentido aquella vez en esa mansión abandonada, podía sentir hasta el hedor putrefacto en su nariz.

_ Te encuentras bien?_ le pregunto la chica sentada a su lado con cara de preocupación_ estas sudando…_ Draco cerro los ojos… se sentía mareado. El hedor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. - ¿Qué demonios me pasa?- Junto con el hedor comenzaron a aparecer imágenes borrosas, flashes de escenas…

Tres niños… Dos niñas y un niño. Los veía desde atrás. Eran rubios. Parecían asustados; podía ver unos pies, de calzado negro pulcro, pisaba un piso de piedra húmeda.

_ _El poder_…_ escuchaba Draco adormecido, estaba por desmayarse._ _Esta verdaderamente en sus sangres_…_ Podía sentir el hedor… Era sangre, sangre descompuesta, en ese piso, se escurría entre la comisura de las piedras del suelo.

_ Llegamos Antuan…_ escuchaba la voz desde lejos. Y de pronto un grito. Sintió como lo tironeaban del brazo y lo sacaban de la camioneta. No podía ver nada, nada mas que esas imágenes, no podía sentir mas q a ese hedor.

_ _Les encomiendo esta tarea… Una tarea más antigua que la de nuestro propio nombre.__

No lo soportó más… Se desvaneció, sin antes poder distinguir el rostro de la niña que lo estaba cuidando empapado de lágrimas gritando un nombre que no era verdaderamente suyo.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Irlanda, una antigua mansión se alzaba dentro de un bosque espeso; no se veían los cerros, ni se distinguía el ocaso. Una mujer vestida de luto se encontraba parada frente a la ventana, observando el oscuro manto del bosque. Su cabello era negro ébano, lacio y brillante, su tez pálida resaltaba sus grandes ojos negros. Su figura era alta y estilizada. Su rostro lucia triste, melancólico.

_ Ya lo han encontrado…_ dijo la hermosa mujer, mientras acariciaba el reflejo de la ventana; no era su reflejo, sino el reflejo de Draco siendo capturado.

_ Lo se… yo di el aviso_ dijo una voz desde la oscuridad, era un hombre, cubierto por una pesada capa, encapuchado.

_ ¿De que tienes miedo?_ pregunto la mujer casi divertida.

_ No se a que te refieres…_ contesto la voz ofendido.

_ Él te sintió… sus instintos saben lo que eres…_ comenzó ella, la figura oscura no emitió sonido. La bella mujer se dio vuelta lentamente, dejando ver su anguloso rostro alumbrado por las lámparas.

_ Es poderoso…_ contesto la voz_ a pesar de tanto tiempo, su sangre responde de la misma manera. Tomaste una sabia decisión hermana…_

La mujer sonrío socarronamente y miro a la figura oscura que se encontraba frente a ella.

_ Siempre tomo la decisión correcta Haroldo…_ la mujer se acercó al hombre y le descubrió la cara. Un apuesto hombre de cabello caoba y ojos verdes miraba a la mujer seriamente. La mujer acaricio tiernamente la mejilla._ No te hará nada… Por eso necesitábamos encontrarlo… Para ponerlo de nuestro lado, no es tu culpa lo que eres. Nuestro padre te hizo así… _ El hombre de ojos verdes cerro los ojos y tomo la mano de su hermana alargando el contacto.

_ ¿Crees que él pueda hacerlo? Ellas…_

_ Ellas no pueden solas, fueron las primeras… No son perfectas. Pero él fue el primer éxito…_

La mujer se acercó nuevamente a la ventana, donde se reflejaba el rostro dormido del joven Slytherin. Acaricio el reflejo con sus dedos y la imagen desapareció.

_ Todavía tenemos la ventaja de que él no sabe nada de su existencia… Y la tenemos a ella._ el joven medico hizo una mueca al escucharla._ ¿Estas preocupado? Ella no es humana y lo sabes, solo necesito que estés un tiempo más… hasta que te permita verla. Ese será el momento en el que ellas actuaran._

_ No será fácil convencerlo… a Draco_

_ Lo se… pero su destino, le tiene planes sumamente interesantes… si nos aferramos a estos, podremos lograrlo._

_ Teresa…_ dijo suavemente el hombre_ ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?_

La mujer sonrió levemente, una sonrisa que ocultaba un secreto, aquel que le daba una satisfacción interna. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

_ El siguiente paso es… Harry Potter_


	5. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no me pertenece, son de la inigualable J.K. Rowling.**

_**Capitulo 4 La despedida, el cuervo y un desconocido**_

Un domingo 8 de julio, en una elegante casa de los suburbios de Londres una joven de ojos chocolate y cabello castaño se encontraba meditando en su habitación. El sol de la mañana entraba por las rendijas de las cortinas, las ventanas estaban levemente abiertas para que entrara la brisa de la mañana cálida de verano. La habitación era pequeña pero acogedora, pintada de un lila cándido, la cama y los muebles de cedro brillaban por la luz que entraba a la habitación. Amaba como las cortinas de la ventana se balanceaba con el viento. Hermione Granger se sentía acongojada en ese momento. Lloraba silenciosamente sentada en su cama mirando hacia afuera… Todo eso, lo dejaría, todo lo que compartió con sus padres quedaría en esa casa, atrás. Cerró los ojos, llego la hora de crecer, tomar decisiones. Decisiones… sabía lo que tenia que hacer. Se levanto lentamente y se acercó a la puerta, escucho la vos de su madre llamándola. Apretó su mano alrededor de su varita mientras con la otra sacaba velozmente sus lágrimas.

_ Ya voy mama!_ reprimió un sollozo y bajo silenciosamente. Sus padres estaban sentados en la cocina, desayunando leyendo el diario y conversando, tan ajenos a su realidad que Hermione tuvo un impulso de dejarlo todo así. Ellos siempre se levantaban temprano los domingos porque se preparaban para misa dominical y salían a pasear por los parques en esa época. Se acercó lentamente a ellos como esperando no sacarlos de su conversación. Empuño su varita hacia sus dos padres que sonreían el uno al otro y dejando caer una lágrima menciono el hechizo.

_ Obliviate…_ Hermione cerró los ojos y volteo, no quería verlos, no quería dar vuelta atrás._ Los amo…_ Sintió poco después como comenzaban a conversar nuevamente. Observo como todo rastro de ella en esa casa desaparecía, lentamente. Pronto se irían… En sus memorias logro poner un recuerdo de haber comprado pasajes para Australia; había sido difícil no solo porque implicaba tener a sus padres lejos sino porque el hechizo también lo era.

Salió rápidamente de su casa, ya había mandado sus cosas a 12 de Grimmauld place un día antes. Camino fervientemente hasta una plaza desolada, un domingo tan temprano no habría nadie, y se desapareció.

Se apareció en el portal de Grimmauld place, camino rápidamente hacia los numero 11 y 13, y espero, de pronto entre las dos casa se apareció en numero 12 de Grimmauld place. No tenia que tocar, tenía la llave, ella era la encargada de preparar todo para cuando Harry llegara.

Hermione abrió la puerta lo mas silenciosa posible, para no despertar al retrato de la bruja Black. De puntas de pie paso el umbral de la puerta y subió las escaleras; tampoco quería despertar a Kreacher el elfo domestico y que comenzara a gritarle blasfemias de lo impura que era su sangre. Estaba muy sensible y solo quería comenzar a trabajar para poder dormir como un tronco toda la noche. Eligio la habitación que daba al este, le gustaba despertarse con los rayos de luz de la mañana. Las cosas estaban allí, las apareció con un hechizo que aprendió en el verano; hizo un curso intensivo de séptimo año por sí sola, ya que no estaba segura de volver a Hogwarts aunque le costaba creerlo. No era fácil pensar que no volvería a ver ese enorme y majestuoso castillo donde vivió los días más felices y tristes de su corta vida.

Desempaco poco a poco las cosas, la habitación estaba bien alumbrada y los muebles quedaron limpios en unos segundos por un movimiento suave de varita. La cama tenía dosel con las cortinas roídas por lo que decidió sacarlas y colocar unas telas blancas vaporosas pero en forma más desprolija. Cambio el papel tapiz de las paredes por uno mas claro y arreglo el pequeño sillón que se encontraba cerca de la ventana. Una vez todo listo se recostó en la cama recién hecha y miro las telas que colgaban del dosel. Se movían levemente con la brisa que entraba desde la ventana abierta. Se preguntaba que estarían haciendo sus amigos… Harry seguramente lo estaría pasando muy mal, y Ron estaría en su casa. Ron… El año anterior los sentimientos por el habían salido a flote y los de el también; sin palabras rotundas pero dándose a entender que había algo allí. Pero aun así, no se veía como novia de él, ni de nadie; solo podía pensar en la situación del mundo mágico y sus papeles dentro de esa situación, y de Harry. Es por eso que había decidido pasar el verano sola en Grimmauld Place y no en la madriguera porque tenía que ordenar muchas cosas en su cabeza. No estaba para romances, lo sabia, tenia que concentrarse en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes y en encontrar el relicario perdido o saber si ya lo habían destruido. Estaba perdida tanto en la vida sentimental como en su labor en la misión… Suspiro profundamente y sacudió su cabeza para despejarse y se levanto de un salto se arremango las mangas animadamente y puso una mirada fiera.

_ ¡Es hora de trabajar!_ tomo su varita y se encamino a la salida de la habitación para comenzar con su labor del día. Sin embargo, el sonido de aleteos le hizo detenerse. Se dio la vuelta y vio un hermoso cuervo, llevaba atada a su pata un paquete bastante grande. Hermione se quedo sorprendida al ver el ave casi azulada, a diferencia de todos los malos augurios que creía la gente ella siempre vio esa majestuosidad de esa ave, tan oscura y misteriosa símbolo de miles de leyendas e historias. Era muy raro que brujos de Gran Bretaña utilizaras ese tipo de aves como mensajeras. Se acercó lentamente al cuervo; extendió sus manos hacia el paquete y lo desato. Hipnotizada por el destello azulado del ave que era su mensajera tardo en darle su premio, tratando de apaciguar el despegue de tal ave.

A penas esta recibió el premio salió volando. Hermione se quedo leves segundo observando el espacio donde había estado la criatura y poco después decidió desenvolver el paquete. Dentro había un libro; y una pequeña nota. La letra no la conocía pero estaba dirigida a ella.

Srta. Granger:

He aquí un libro que reconocerá inmediatamente al comenzar al leerlo; se me fue difícil obtenerlo, se me fue más dificultoso romper el sello que lo mantenía cerrado.

Sé que se preguntara, porque he elegido que usted lo leyera… vera soy una persona de muchas premoniciones… y sé que usted es la indicada.

Disfrute de la lectura y espero que le ayude en este camino tortuoso que se avecina en su destino.

Atte. S.M.

_ ¿S.M.?_ pregunto en voz alta como si alguien pudiera contestarle.

El libro era pequeño, no era de esos libros muy grandes que ella leía habitualmente en la biblioteca, las tapas negras se encontraban desgastadas y la hebilla que lo cerraba se encontraba rota y ennegrecida. Hermione sabía que en los libros pequeños y gastados siempre estaban las historias más intrigantes pero no creía que podría tener ese viejo libro de importante para los Horrocruxes. Decidió leerlo mas tarde y lo dejo en su cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta nuevamente; debía terminar primero sus labores. Pero algo mas fuerte se lo impedía, su curiosidad literaria llegaba a tal punto que no podía dejar esa habitación.

_ Bien…_ empezó a regañadientes_ lo empezare solo para ver de que se trata y comenzare a hacer a lo que vine.

Se recostó sobre los almohadones de la cama sacándose los zapatos y tomo el libro apoyándolo sobre sus piernas flexionadas.

La primera pagina solo tenia escrita una frase.

"_Aquí hoz dejo mi pasado y muero en mi presente, para aquel que lea esto no soy mas que un hombre corrompido que quiere encontrar el perdón después de la muerte_"

Hermione agudizo la mirada viendo la aguda y afilada letra cursiva, era difícil de leer. Pero sus ojos se abrieron sorprendentemente al ver que las siguientes páginas no estaba escritas en ingles.

_ Esta escrito en runas…_ hablo más para si que para alguien más. Su emoción y curiosidad aumentaron y comenzó a descifrar las runas; ella siempre estuvo adelantada a su clase; es mas sola había comenzado a estudiar un tipo aun mas antiguo de runas. Las runas eran diferentes a las que había estudiado antes pero podía entenderlas, aunque con un poco mas de esfuerzo de lo normal.

"Aquí comienzo a contar mi historia, en realidad, parte de mi historia que nadie conocía. Quiero antes que nada prevenirlo; ya que no se tratara de virtudes y logros heroicos, que seguro son aquellos que usted conoce de sobra. Hablo aquí en estas páginas, de mis fracasos y mis errores. De mis penas y mis llantos; espero así obtener por fin el perdón que busco.

Es natural en toda historia comenzar por presentarse uno mismo como relatador; pero aun me siento muy avergonzado y dolido como para revelar mi rostro al mundo, a usted que ha sido elegido. No se bien porque he comenzado a escribir esto, tal vez una forma de liberarme de mis pecados y de no sucumbir al odio de mi mismo. Lo que si se, es que así, tal vez un poco, y solo un poco de mi dolida conciencia pueda descansar. Por eso le pido que tenga paciencia, y que no desespere por saber mi nombre; con el tiempo y mientras lave mi pasado, revele mi identidad y haré caer mi mascara de vergüenza y vera el rostro del monstruo en que me he convertido.

Creo que al comenzar mi relato, lo mejor es decir en que época estoy ¿Verdad? Ya que no se cuando será leído esto… No se bien en que año estoy, ya que me he alejado del mundo, pero sé que todavía estamos en el siglo VI; en este momento me encuentro viviendo en uno de los grandes bosques mágicos de la isla de los Iernos y los Albiones. No puedo revelar su ubicación porque aquí vive una sociedad secreta que me ha acogido por varios años. Una antigua raza de brujos que cuenta la leyenda desciende de los elfos y entienden el idioma de los árboles. Su especialidad es la transfiguración. No precisan de una varita o bastón para poder canalizar sus poderes, ellos pueden controlarlos fácilmente haciéndolos fluir por sus dedos, por sus cabellos, por su piel. Un aura mágica los rodea constantemente y su abrasador poder hace mecer las hojas de los árboles a su paso. Ninguno tiene la tez mas oscura que la leche tibia, ni el cabello mas enmarañado que un río, sus cabelleras son tan rubias que parecen las crines de un unicornio y el brillo de los rayos que se calan de los árboles hacen que brillen como si fueran animas. Parecen eternamente jóvenes, hasta los más octogenarios. Visten siempre de blanco y huelen a flores y agua fresca. Son etéreos, como irreales. Ellos me enseñaron de la pureza, la verdadera magia; aquella que proviene del cielo, de las plantas y las rocas. Son genios en cuanto a pociones y alquimia. Pero lo mas llamativo son sus ojos, del color del acero, brillante como una espada blandida al viento; es inquietante dejar que te vean a los ojos, parecen hipnotizarte, como llamas de acero caliente leyendo tu alma. Estoy casi seguro de que pueden hacerlo, no son humanos, no son criaturas mágicas. Son los primeros brujos, aquellos que no necesitan atravesar las Ánimas para poder tener la sabiduría eterna; son aquellos que hicieron lo que pudieron para no perder su poder.

Son almas gentiles y armoniosas que no conocen el mundo pecaminoso que corrompe el alma; ni el dolor ni la ambición.

Pero a pesar de todas estas virtudes tienen un pensamiento cerrado ante los extraños de sus bosques; no permiten que tenga acceso a sus conocimientos más interesantes por que no creen que yo sea lo suficiente digno a pesar de que mi hermosa madre pertenecía a esa sociedad. Y necesito saber… necesito saber aquel secreto, solo ellos pueden ayudarme a enmendar mi error…"

Hermione volteo la hoja y vio que había un dibujo de uno de los brujos que había descripto, era un hombre, alto de rasgos finos y ojos penetrantes, sus orejas eran levemente puntiagudas lo que le reafirmaba su descendencia de los elfos. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura atado en una media cola dejando ver su despejada frente; su vestimenta era una simple túnica blanca. La castaña pensó que realmente era un hombre hermoso.

Cuando dio vuelta la pagina, vio que empezaba un nuevo capitulo. Al darse cuenta decidió leerlo cuando tuviera tiempo, ya se había sacado las ganas; era un diario eso era seguro, pero le costaba creer en esa antigua civilización, jamás había leído sobre ellos y le parecía una fabula acerca de los elfos que todos saben que desaparecieron mucho antes del siglo VI. Le pareció un cuento interesante pero que no sobrepasaba su deber con los Horrocruxes. La castaña se levanto bruscamente y soltó el libro sobre la cama, agarro su varita y salió casi corriendo hacia la sala de estar de la casa; tenia que terminar todo antes de que Harry llegara.

Mientras, en las sombras de un jardín dos figuras negras observaban atentamente la casa donde había entrado la muchacha de cabello castaño.

_ ¿Tiene un Fidelius verdad?_ pregunto una de ellas, era la voz de una joven, se encontraba sentada en una rama del árbol que se alzaba en el patio de la gran casa de enfrente. Balanceaba sus piernas, mientras la otra figura que se encontraba al pie del árbol pensaba detenidamente su siguiente estrategia. Suspiro sonoramente en señal de fastidio, y saco una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo. Ambas figuras vestían completamente de negro y ocultaban sus rostros mediante capuchas.

_ Esto cambia completamente las cosas… No podemos aparecer de la nada, nos capturarían en cuestión de segundos._ dijo la otra figura, nuevamente, era la voz de una mujer.

_ Si es que pueden…_ canturreo la joven del árbol, de un salto volvió a poner sus pies en la tierra. Una sonrisa casi tétrica se dibujaba en sus labios, ocultando sus ojos con la sombra de la capucha.

_ No podemos hacernos ver de forma tan estrepitosa, a lo estúpido… Sabes que no estamos para ligerezas_ dijo la joven mas alta, en forma brusca. Miro nuevamente la libreta y señalándola con su dedo comenzó a escribir sus nuevas ideas.

_ Lo se… pero se me hace muy aburrido. Espero que ella no se moleste, ya sabes como esta desde lo sucedido…_

La joven más alta dejo de escribir y observo por unos segundos a la otra.

_ Vámonos… tenemos que informar a Teresa._

La más pequeña sonrió, estaba segura que lo que vendría, seria muy divertido.

N/A: La isla de los Iernos y los Albiones es como se llamaban las islas de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda en el siglo VI. Espero les vaya gustando la historia, no desesperen, el encuentro esta llegando.


	6. Capitulo 5: Azkaban

_Capitulo 5_ _Azkaban _

Una semana… Ya había pasado una semana desde que se había encontrado encerrado en esa celda; esta era pequeña, de piedra maciza enmohecida, tenía un catre sobre una pared y un inodoro en el rincón opuesto. Sabia que era Azkaban, nadie se lo había dicho, no había dementores, porque no sentía esa sensación de tristeza dolorosa que le solía correr por el cuerpo en presencia de esas criaturas; pero aun así, podía sentir el flujo mágico de las paredes, podía sentirla… la magia. Una capacidad que había adquirido desde que estaba en ese lugar después de haber tenido esas visiones. Draco rio amargamente mientras se acostaba en un catre relleno de paja.

Se la pasaba durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo y comía poco de lo que le llevaban, no quiere decir que fuera mucho, generalmente era sopa fría con galletas húmedas. Lo ultimo que recordaba era el rostro de la niña muggle, no podía recordar su nombre; pero el aroma a flores, el ir y venir de la cebada y los grandes campos verdes seguían en su mente; era como si añorara mucho mas ese lugar que su mansión, lo que fue su casa, su hogar.

Hacia mucho frio allí, pero extrañamente se sentía cómodo, el frio lo sedaba, siempre sentía la sangre caliente desde que tenía memoria y el frio húmedo lo aliviaba.

Unos pasos se acercaban, no era la comida, todavía el sol entraba por su ventana. Siguió sentado, no podía mover las piernas, la herida no había sanado y sentía como poco a poco el cuerpo se veía consumido por la infección y el hambre. – Falta poco…- se dijo- moriré y estaré libre de toda esta mierda.-

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a su puerta – por fin van a hablarme-, miro hacia la puerta de madera encantada y esta se abrió suavemente, sin rechinado ni dificultad. En el umbral de la puerta Draco se sorprendió de ver lo que veía, creía que alguno de la dichosa orden aparecería pero en cambio había una mujer que nunca antes había visto. Era alta, vestía una túnica pesada de color negro, su tez era pálida y su larga melena era rubia. Sus ojos… eran grises. Su expresión era serena, fría, distante; su mirada era demasiado vacía.

_ ¿Quién eres?_ pregunto sorprendido levantándose del catre, la mujer de belleza misteriosa era muy parecida a él. La joven mujer entro a la celda y la puerta se cerro tras de si. Lo observo con detenimiento, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

_ Te haz hecho débil…_ dijo la mujer apoyándose en la pared de piedra, cerro los ojos ante esto como si disfrutara el contacto de piedra húmeda. Draco la miro con seño fruncido, estaba molesto por lo que se le acusaba, sin embargo en pocos segundos cambio su semblante, cerrando los ojos exhausto, lo estaba; se había debilitado en esos meses.

Sin darse cuenta de su presencia, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mujer cerca de él, por alguna razón no podía moverse. Sintió como la mano de la joven mujer se deslizaba por debajo de la camisa holgada, estaba sumamente caliente, le quemaba. Lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos color plata eran mucho mas brillantes que los de su padre o el, parecían de un material liquido y a la vez vaporoso. La sintió sobre la herida y después de ello un fuerte dolor que le hizo cerrar los ojos lagrimeados fuertemente. Al abrirlos de nuevo la mujer ya se había apartado y el dolor iba desapareciendo. Draco se levanto la camisa y vio sumamente sorprendido que la herida estaba curada.

_ Magia sin varita…_ dijo Draco sin darse cuenta en voz baja. Miro a la mujer y luego nuevamente la herida.

Sintió como la puerta se abría nuevamente y la mujer salía hacia el umbral.

_ ¿Quién eres? ¿Solo viniste a esto?_ pregunto el nuevamente, la esbelta mujer no se volteo pero tampoco prosiguió su camino.

_ 31 de julio…_ dijo en su voz aterciopelada. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido._ Ese será el día que te marches de aquí…_ la joven volteo su rostro hacia el muchacho y con rostro sereno pero serio movió los labios y se marcho, la puerta se cerro.

Draco no se movió por un rato… lo que había dicho moviendo los labios lo había paralizado.

Ella había dicho… "Adiós…_Gwyn ap Nudd__"_.

Draco cerro los ojos mientras sentía su sangre hervir, le costaba respirar. Se saco su camisa con desesperación y se recostó sobre el suelo helado; lo calmaba pero no era suficiente. Sentía que moría… y de nuevo… esas imágenes, cada vez se hacían más extensas y vividas.

"Estaba corriendo… no… estaba arriba de un animal, un caballo de largas crines negras, podía escuchar su respiración, su galope estrepitoso, el calor de su piel. Podía ver a los costados reflejos blancos ¿Qué eran? Quería voltear a verlos pero no podía… Sentía ese hedor, a sangre descompuesta; lo seguía, seguía ese hedor fétido. Miraba hacia adelante, podía ver el claro de un bosque nocturno alumbrado por la luna; podía sentirlo, el palpitar de un corazón desbocado, una presa… Estaba cazando. Podía sentir como cada vaso de su cuerpo, cada centímetro de piel estaba siendo irrigado por su sangre caliente. Se acercaba, y cada vez sentía su cuerpo palpitar con mas furia. _ solo un poco mas…-"

De pronto abrió los ojos, lentamente, sentía su cuerpo helado y lo reconfortaba, era de noche ya que podía ver los pequeños vestigios de luna por su ventana. Había soñado… no, se había desmallado. Toco donde debiera estar su herida, y sin poder dejar de asombrarse se dio cuenta que la mujer era real. Cierta familiaridad en su tacto lo asusto más que nada, pero creyó que su similitud con él era la causante.

"_El poder… es lo que llevan en su sangre, el poder de los recuerdos_."

Últimamente soñaba mucho sobre cosas que no entendía, y eso lo hacían despertar con dolor de cabeza y fiebre. Esas palabras, por alguna razón, le hacían creer que eran la respuesta a ese dolor.

_ La sangre y los recuerdos son cosas distintas…_ pensó el mientras miraba el techo de la celda aun sobre el suelo. Draco cerró los ojos, y se durmió.

Después de un mes el seguía sintiendo la magia a su alrededor en forma tan fuerte que lo lastimaba, por alguna razón desde que no tenia su varita podía sentir la magia fluyendo en el ambiente mas de lo normal. Al pasar los días podía hacer esa percepción cada vez más fuerte, mas especifica. Podía saber a través de esta que junto a el solo había celdas vacías sin brujos ni brujas, pero sabia que debajo de él había una gran cantidad de energía mágica.

No se había levantado del suelo desde hace días, no había comido ni bebido y sentía poco a poco como se extinguía. Solo se mentalizaba en controlar ese poder, quería poder materializar esos flujos de energía a su alrededor, tal vez así no necesitaría de su varita para escapar. Para poder ser libre.

"31 de julio…"

Draco cerró los ojos y trato de recordar a la mujer

"Gwyn ap Nudd…"

Un sonido lo distrajo; eran pasos pero irregulares, parecía que quien quiera que fuera que estuviera acercándose tenia un bastón. La puerta se abrió rechinando exageradamente.

_ Que raro_ pensó Draco_ cuando la mujer entro no hizo ruido.

Draco no levanto la mirada, no se movió, ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Los pasos destartalados se acercaron a él, no podía moverse, tenía el cuerpo demasiado débil.

_ Eres bastante deplorable chico…_ la voz era conocida, rasposa y efectivamente de un borracho.

_ Ojoloco…_ logro articular con sus labios secos.

_ Me han dicho que no comes hace una semana… ¿acaso te has levantado del suelo?_

_ Quema…_ dijo el con dolor en sus palabras, no entendía porque le hablaba a él, un hombre que siempre sintió inferior; tal vez era sus ansias de tener contacto con alguien mas. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba con nadie.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quema?_

_ Me quema el cuerpo… No he podido dejar de sentir dolor desde que llegue aquí._ El ojigris miro hacia su interlocutor y vio que el anciano, si era posible, había envejecido mas de la cuenta desde la ultima vez que lo vio; pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención a Draco, sino su rostro. Tenía una expresión de sorpresa, estaba atónito. Draco quiso incorporarse pero le fallaron los brazos y las piernas.

_ Eres patético… Ni siquiera a pasado tu juicio y ya te estas entregando a la muerte._ Draco cerro los ojos y retuvo su… ¿ira? No, no sentía eso. Vergüenza si eso era, sentía vergüenza de su estado, tal vez si era débil, si era patético. De pronto sintió como se elevaba del suelo, abrió los ojos y vio como el anciano lo levaba con su varita.

_ te llevare a la enfermería y cuando estés sano volverás… _ Draco pudo oler la humedad de la piedra mientras miraba hacia el techo, se movía lentamente levándose por encima de los pasillos, escaleras y puertas. El viejo iba detrás de él, estaba solo y aun con su paso desganado sonaban fuertes y presurosos. Poco a poco el olor a humedad se mezclo con olor a enfermería, ese aroma metálico de las pócimas y el olor a cama desinfectada. Sintió como su cuerpo bajaba lentamente y se apoyaba en una cama limpia.

_ Por favor, llama a la señorita Libia…_ Le dijo el anciano a un joven auror que se encontraba custodiando la enfermería. Era pequeña y poco iluminada, no era como la de Hogwarts pero era mucho mejor a su celda y la cama estaba cómoda.

Unos minutos después una mujer de tez dorada y cabellera rubia entro al lugar, sus ojos eran intensamente azules y tenían un brillo sumamente amable pero a la vez su mirada era algo extraviada, como si realmente no estuviera allí sino en otra parte. Draco creyó haberla visto en otra parte, pero no recordaba donde. Vestía una túnica de color azul y plata, no parecía enfermera.

_ Libia… El siente que se quema_ le dijo titubeante el anciano, Draco nunca creyó poder escuchar ese temblor de voz en ese hombre.

La mujer asintió y saco de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco con una sustancia negra en su interior, sonreía amablemente mientras se acercó al joven; Draco aun no podía moverse pero no se resistió a tomar la pócima, todavía una parte de él quería vivir. Esta sabia a humo, ni siquiera se sentía espesa como creía que era, era como tragar aire negro. En poco tiempo sintió como su corazón palpitaba rápido y se mareaba.

La mujer se acercó a su oído y le susurró suavemente con su dulce voz.

_ Sobrevive Draco… sobrevive_ Por una extraña razón, Draco derramo lagrimas mientras caía dormido allí, por el efecto de la pócima.

No volvió a soñar desde entonces, dormía plácidamente, y por alguna desconocida razón no lo volvieron a llevar a la celda, a pesar de que hace varios días ya se encontraba bien. La señorita Libia lo atendía todo el día, aun el pudiéndose mover. No le molestaba, hace mucho que no era atendido, y su ego casi desintegrado pedía a gritos algo de consentimiento. Nadie mas que él se encontraba allí, no había mas enfermos, no había mas enfermeros, no había aurores.

Ya no se sentía el Draco soberbio y superficial que era antes, se sentía sombrío y cansado, su mente ya no estaba fija en las chicas, gastar dinero y el quidditch; había muerte, dolor y culpa.

Ojoloco Moody también iba seguido a verlo, Draco no entendía que llevaba a esas personas que de seguro lo odiaban, a tratar de que se encuentre bien. _ Quieren que viva y sufra mi condena_ se dijo_ Tal vez sea lo mejor, aquí estaré seguro, yo y mi familia, solo pero su cometido estaría cumplido; mi madre estaría a salvo._

_ Libia…_ llamo Draco a la mujer, la llamaba por su nombre porque no conocía su apellido; aun así le tenia un respeto que desconocía de él. Veía a esa mujer con casi la misma parsimonia que su madre. La mujer de cabello rubio se acercó al joven, que se encontraba recostado en la cama, y lo miro con su rostro siempre amable. _ ¿Por qué no regreso a mi celda?_ pregunto Draco observándose las manos, no quería ver la mirada de compasión de la mujer. En cierto punto él sabia que ella le tenía lastima. _Debe pensar que soy un niño mal herido…_

_ ¿Quisieras volver Draco?_ pregunto ella, el rubio no contesto, le molestaba que dijera su nombre con tanta familiaridad, ¿Quién le había dado el permiso de usarlo? _ Estas débil, debes tomar esta pócima todos los días y esta hace que tengas mucha fiebre, si estas en ese estado en la celda podrías enfermarte de mayor gravedad. Debes estar aquí por lo menos hasta tu juicio._

_ ¿Cuándo es?_ pregunto Draco, nadie le había comunicado cuando iba a ser su juicio. La mujer cambio su semblante sereno por uno de casi tristeza.

_ 31 de julio_ Draco abrió los ojos como platos y observo a la mujer atónicamente, esta lo miraba con acongojo pero el joven solo podía pensar en la extraña mujer de ojos grises.

"31 de julio… ese será el día que te marches de aquí…"

Libia que se había acercado a la camilla se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero algo la detuvo. Draco observo a la mujer parada en el umbral de la enfermería tal cual recordaba a la extraña mujer de ojos color plata.

_ No entenderás nada por ahora, si eres paciente, pronto llegaran las respuestas._

La mujer se fue, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Draco decidió dormir, no quería pensar en nada.

Muy lejos de allí, en una pequeña colina se apareció la mujer de la túnica azul y plata; se acercó caminando rápidamente hacia un bosque cerrado; no muy lejos se encontraba un claro iluminado por el sol de la mañana con solo un árbol allí, un espino. La mujer toco con su varita el nudo del árbol y este como si fuera de humo blanco fue desapareciendo y a medida de que el humo subía, iba apareciendo una imagen que parecía irreal. Una enorme mansión, casi abandonada, oscura y triste. Libia camino hacia las enormes rejas de hierro y estas se abrieron inmediatamente. Entro lentamente, como dudando, pero finalmente se decidió a caminar mas rápido hacia la entrada. La enorme puerta de roble negro se abrió de la misma forma que la reja y sin observar la estructura y decoración antiquísima de la casa subió las escaleras; doblo en uno de los pasillos y se detuvo en frente de la única puerta sana de las habitaciones. Atino a tocar la puerta pero esta se abrió con un chillido, la mujer de ojos soñadores parpadeo; la estaba esperando. Entro sigilosamente, acomodando la vista a la oscuridad, las cortinas estaban cerradas y se sentía un leve olor a humedad.

_ Libia…_ la voz de una mujer la llamaba, la reconocía, era su amiga, su única amiga. Sonrió en la oscuridad y dio un paso a frente pero un gemido la detuvo.

_ Teresa… ¿Estas bien?_ no dio ningún otro paso ni siquiera estaba segura de si seguía respirando. Otro gemido la incomodo y se atrevió a dar otro paso.

_ ¡NO! _ grito la voz de Teresa. Libia trago en seco y cerro los ojos._ No estoy bien hoy… por eso cerré las cortinas, cada vez se hace mas seguidos estos ataques. Las pociones ya no hacen efecto.

_ No te preocupes_ dijo Libia_ pronto todo terminara… Así lo dijo Sybilla._

_ es verdad… ella siempre tiene razón_ se escucho a la voz cansina en un rincón. Libia llego a identificar un bulto negro, era ella.

_ Lo siento…_ sollozo Libia.

_ No es tu culpa… Es mía y solo mía, ahora debo pagarla._ Los sollozos de Libia entrecortados por los gemidos de Teresa eran los únicos sonidos en la habitación por unos minutos hasta que la voz de Teresa resonó.

_ Necesito que ayudes a Draco…_ Libia se seco las lagrimas y levanto la mirada a donde creía estaba su amiga. _ Necesito que ayude a terminar todo esto… mi hermano, esta sufriendo mucho. No merece todo ese dolor._

_ Lo se…_ Libia se acercó levemente a la ventana y abrió las cortinas. Miro hacia el rincón en donde estaba su amiga, aun oscuro, solo podía ver sus piernas, tapadas por la larga túnica negra. _ Pronto terminara, Teresa Riddle. Lo prometo…


	7. Capitulo 6 ¿Libertad o sentencia?

_Capitulo 6 ¿Libertad o Sentencia?_

31 de Julio, por fin había llegado. El frio de la sala de mármol oscuro no aplacaba el calor de su cuerpo; aun así él podía resistirlo, la pócima lo ayudaba mucho, era como tener calor, sin embargo podía darse cuenta que su piel helaba; era extraño.

No podía levantar la vista, sinceramente no podía. La vergüenza, el miedo y el dolor que sentía no dejaban que despegara los pies del suelo. Se encontraba sentado gracias a Dios sino seguramente se hubiera caído de la debilidad de sus piernas.

En frente de el en la alta tarima se encontraba el mismísimo ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeour. Su mirada escrutadora remarcada con su cabello que asemejaba una melena de león, lo analizaban lentamente, como si quisiera determinar a partir de los rasgos del muchacho si este merecía ir a Azkaban. No había más nadie que el primer ministro y dos aurores, Shacklebolt Kingsley y Alasthor Moody. No había un jurado ni el concejo de magos, como estuvieron cuando juzgaron a su padre.

Draco dijo todo. Desde sus intentos fallidos para matar a el director de Hogwarts hasta su situación con su madre. La participación de Snape, su dolor, sus llantos. Lo sometieron a Legeremancia y Veritaserum. Todo, todo aquello que se escondía en su mente fue descubierto por los aurores, el mismo Scrimgeour, Shacklebolt Kingsley y Alasthor Moody escucharon todo y se rindió ante ellos. Dijo todo con soltura más allá de la poción, lo dijo para desahogarse para que cuando volviera a Azkaban sintiera menos peso en el alma; dijo como había escapado y como se había visto refugiado por los muggle. Sabía que volvería, no había forma de quedar libre de esta, solo podía esperar a que en esa pútrida cárcel algo hiciera que muriera porque sabía que si a Lord Voldemort se le ocurría sacarlo de allí era para torturarlo y matarlo por incompetente, ya no soñaba con la libertad sino con escapar de la muerte en manos del señor tenebroso. Ni siquiera recordaba la mujer de ojos grises, ni a la señorita Libia ni a la energía mágica de la celda; solo quería darle fin. En Azkaban estaría mas seguro que cualquier lugar y su tía Bellatrix se encargaría de cuidar a su madre, después de todo era su hermana y los Black nunca dejan a los suyos, mientras permanezca en su bando. Sabía que si quedaba en libertad el sería preso de su propia culpa y dolor; las semanas que había estado prófugo fueron horribles. Su libertad estaba en esa celda.

Suspiro aliviado al ver en donde se encamino sus pensamientos, ya no tenia miedo, estaba seguro. Por fin pudo levantar la vista y observo a su juez, el primer ministro se levanto y pidió que dejaran la sala a todos menos a los aurores Alasthor Moody y Shacklebolt Kingsley. Draco abrió su boca sorprendido, y el miedo volvió a dominar su cuerpo, temblaba como una hoja y sus ojos color plata iban y venían entre los tres aurores que lo miraban suspicaces.

_ Draco Malfoy…_ empezó a decir Scrimgeour_ debo decir que no me place para nada la decisión que he tomado, ya que es obvio que usted estuvo implicado en mas de un crimen… Pero poderes mas fuertes que el mio han determinado que yo le de la libertad._

Si aun era posible, Draco abrió aun más su boca y sus ojos observando atónito al primer ministro de magia, no podía creerlo. ¡NO! No podía quedar libre, moriría, moriría el y su madre… El señor tenebroso jamás lo perdonaría, ni a el ni a ella si llegaba a salir ileso. No podría escapar porque estaba seguro que no se lo permitirían. ¿Qué haría?

_ No comprendo…_ atino a decir, no podía creerlo.

_ Esta en libertad señor Malfoy_ dijo molesto Scrimgeour con su voz potente, como si le molestara repetir mas de una vez_ pero aun así esta obligado a terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts y ya no podrá tener contacto con su padre._ Draco respiro hondo, de todas maneras jamás volvería a hablar con el hombre que llevo a su familia a la perdición, cerro los ojos y retuvo un sollozo.

_ ¿Y mi madre?_

_ El contacto con ella será decidido por usted pero debe saber que no podrá volver a ir a Malfoy Manor ni a tener contacto con cualquiera que sea reconocido como mortifago._

Draco reprimió un gemido, eso y un rotundo no, era lo mismo, jamás podría hablar con su madre sabiendo que se encontraba viviendo con su hermana Bellatrix Lenstrange.

_ ¿Y donde voy a vivir?_ dijo casi en un susurro, sabía que no seria bueno, lo sabia, pero tenía que agradecer aunque sea mentalmente a eso hombres por darle otra oportunidad.

_ Se le explicara mas tarde… Yo ya no tengo que hacer mas nada aquí._ El ministro de magia se volteo y bajo de las gradas hacia él, lo miro unos segundos y cerrando los ojos suspiro resignado_ No se lo que Dumbledore quería que hicieras… para mi deberías estar pudriéndote en Azkaban junto a tu padre. _Dicho esto el temible hombre salió de la sala. Draco no podía creer sus palabras… Acaso Albus Dumbledore, el viejo chiflado de anteojos de medialuna había pedido q lo salvaran_ Pero, ¿cuando? ¿Él ya lo sabia todo? ¿Había planeado todo antes de que sucediera?

_ Muchacho…_ Draco salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su interlocutor con una mirada confundida. Era Ojoloco Moody _ Yo seré quien te explique todo. Ven, te sacare esas esposas y saldremos a mi oficina allí te diré lo que necesites escuchar._ Draco se sorprendió de ver nuevamente al hombre, estaba sospechando que algo ya sabia es hombre tuerto de su destino en el juicio. Sintió como el peso en su muñeca y tobillos se alivianaba y vio como desaparecían las esposas y grilletes. Miro nuevamente al auror. No terminaba de entender nada y solo podía preguntarse que es lo que le esperaba. Se encontraba estático en su lugar sin poder decir nada, sin poder hacer ningún movimiento. Estaba libre si, pero no sabia ya q hacer con esa libertad. Ya se había asimilado su vida entera en una celda con su madre y su pellejo seguro del señor tenebroso. Para el estar afuera de una celda era lo mismo que no estarlo; él jamás seria libre. Levanto la vista y vio que el loco auror ya se encontraba en la puerta, y sus piernas comenzaron a reaccionar. Se acercó tranquilamente hacia allí midiendo cada paso que golpeaba en piso de mármol; no sabia a donde iría después, pero presentía que fuera lo que fuera recién comenzaba.

El auror lo llevo por los pasillos del ministerio como si nada, todo aquel que se cruzo lo miraba en forma de reproche, estaba seguro de que no podían creer que el estuviera allí, caminando libre sin grilletes. Draco sonrió amargamente, ya no lo miraría con envidia o asombro, ni siquiera con la admiración por ser un Malfoy… Ya no era nada, ni él, ni su familia. Que estupidez… sacrifico todo por su familia, por su madre, por su apellido. Y sin embargo, ahora, nada tenía significado. No podía más con su propia presencia, era un cobarde, un cobarde por no haber matado al viejo, un cobarde por no poder darle a su apellido el honor que había perdido. Ya no quedaba nada de lo que era un Malfoy en ese mundo, solo un apellido maldito manchado de sangre mestiza y muggle. Y ahora tendría que vivir con estos, con los traidores a la sangre y sangre sucias que lo mirarían con asco. Y estaba muy seguro que también seria visto de esa manera por los "sangre pura", los pseudomortifagos que estaban en su casa. ¿De que había servido… tanto dolor… tanto trabajo? Ahora era nadie. Ni de un lado ni del otro como jilguero en el alambrado del campo… Escuchando murmullo de la cebada al rozarla en viento, limitándose a imitar su canto, solo, con un hueco en su alma.

_ ¿Chico reacciona quieres? No voy a repetirte las cosas así que presta atención…_ Draco fijo la mirada en ojo loco y vio que envuelto en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que estaba ya dentro del despacho del auror, uno muy pequeño lleno de objetos de los mas extraños que rayaban las artes oscuras y papeles volando por todo el cuarto esperando a que Moody se dignara a leerlos. El auror se encontraba ya sentado detrás de su escritorio, lleno de carpetas sin archivar y tazas de café sucias. Se veía que el hombre no era muy organizado.

_ Siéntate_ el auror señalo la silla que se encontraba en frente de él, sencilla, de madera, bien incomoda.

Draco se sentó despacio, apoyando suavemente su trasero y espalda en la silla de madera como esperando que en cualquier momento pasara algo, pero no ocurrió nada. Se sentó rígido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo miro al auror con sus ojos fríos de acero a la cara como solo un Malfoy lo sabe hacer, con soberbia… Ojoloco levanto la ceja de su ojo sano, mientras su ojo mágico iba de aquí para allá observando al joven rubio que se aferraba a su mirada. Emitió una leve carcajada y lo miro sonriente. Draco arqueo las cejas como respuesta y saco el poco valor del que disponía en ese momento para hacer su pregunta.

_ Disculpe que interrumpa su momento de ocio, pero quisiera saber que me depara en mi futuro más cercano…_

El auror dejo de sonreír y con expresión seria saco su varita y con un hechizo que Draco no logro escuchar abrió un cajón de su escritorio. De allí saco una carta, sin sello… Se la extendió a Draco, y este con manos temblorosas, la tomo. Alasthor Moody lo miraba fijamente hasta con su ojo mágico, como esperando la reacción del chico. Draco al ver que no tenia sello, busco un remitente pero tampoco lo tenia solo decía el una letra pulcra de color verde - Draco Malfoy-. Esa letra le parecía muy familiar, pero no podía ser… La abrió rápidamente, casi la desgarra literalmente, maldijo por lo bajo por miedo al haber roto la carta pero esta estaba intacta, extendió el pergamino y leyó.

Estimado señor Draco Malfoy:

Sé que en este momento usted debe estar mas que sorprendido al recibir esta carta, la verdad le debo ser sincero, que me pareció muy entretenido tratar de encontrar la forma escribirla, sin animo de ofender a su actual situación quiero recalcar, ya que a mi siempre me ha sido de facilidad plasmar palabras. Quiero anunciarle por esta carta, que la razón por la cual usted ha quedado en libertad es porque sé que usted es inocente, inocente en el más puro sentido de la palabra. Usted tiene la inocencia de un buen hombre. Lo se, tiene miedo, esta confundido, pero espero que confié ciegamente en Alasthor. Es un hombre de lo más curioso, pero de buen corazón.

Le será difícil señor Malfoy, pero usted tiene que hacerme un favor, tómelo como una forma de redimirse o como el pago hacia su libertad, como usted prefiera. Necesito que ayude a Harry Potter, lo se, no se exalte, no será fácil después de todo lo sucedido, pero confío en que el buen corazón de Harry y sus buenos deseos señor Malfoy puedan dar paso a una mejor relación.

No tenga miedo señor Malfoy, cree en Harry, porque es el único que puede salvarte.

Albus Dumbledore.

Draco sostenía el papel con una fuerza que ni el conocía, tenía los nudillos blancos y los ojos cerrados. No entendía nada, esa maldita carta no decía nada de lo que necesitaba. ¿Aliarse con Potter? Eso era peor que ir a Azkaban, de eso estaba seguro, jamás soportaría a San Potter cara rajada a su lado, además tendría que estar cerca de la comadreja y de… la sangre sucia. ¿Porque? ¿Que podría hacer el para ayudar a el maldito niño que vivió?

Lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro de la impotencia, no tenia escapatoria, estaba seguro que parte de las condiciones de su libertad era hacer la ultima intención de el viejo chiflado para el. Lentamente dejo de apretar la carta y dejo caer sus brazos a los lados, cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza, estaba rendido, se rendía ante el intelecto del viejo y ante su destino.

_Dumbledore me dijo todo antes de que ocurriera, siempre pensé que estaba loco al no hacer nada y créeme que me vi obligado a golpearme mentalmente para no ir a arrestarte chico… pero cuando llego el momento supe que el viejo tenia razón_ Moody se recostó sobre su silla y vio como Draco levantaba la mirada gris, fría, vacía. Ante esto el viejo sonrío. _ A pesar de que eres mayor de edad, el ministerio y Dumbledore han encomendado que tengas un tutor hasta que se determine que es seguro dejarte solo, ese tutor seré yo…_

Draco dio un respigo y se levanto con fuerza, lo miro desafiante con la mirada fría, calculadora, dura. El viejo siguió sonriendo socarronamente, lo que hizo que Draco se molestara aun más; no solo tenia que ayudar al trio de oro sino también vivir con el auror más loco de todos. _ No te preocupes tenemos todo el verano para hacernos conocidos…_ Alasthor Moody se levanto de su silla y miro fijamente al joven rubio_ y para entrenarte…_

Draco tembló de forma involuntaria, algo le daba la sensación de que no seria nada fácil tener de tutor a Alasthor Moody.


	8. Capitulo 7 Rencuentro

_Capitulo 7 Rencuentro_

Agotador… No había otra palabra para la vida al lado del auror Alasthor Moody. Era sumamente agotador, desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer cumpliendo los malditos caprichos y entrenamientos del auror más loco del mundo. Se encontraba en el desván con una maldita escoba en sus manos, haciendo tareas muggles… que deshonra, que humillación… internamente agradeció que no estuviera nadie allí para verlo. Le parecía totalmente inútil y estúpido en asear la casa en forma tan bochornosa como al estilo muggle. Con un simple giro de su varita toda la maldita casa o intento de casa ya estaría limpio.

Su varita… por unos momentos sintió mas frustración si podía, no le habían dado su varita. Dijeron que necesitaba ganársela. Por eso Moody lo hacia hacer esas tareas de elfo domestico.

Ya era una semana que estaba allí y todo su "entrenamiento" se basaba en limpiar la maldita casa. La casa no era muy grande, en verdad la casa entera solo cubría los metros cuadrados de uno de los salones de la gran mansión Malfoy… Sin embargo ese hombre era un desastre. Cuando Moody lo llevo hacia la casa que quedaba en Lambhet, no supo que decir; era un pequeña casa igual a todas las casas del barrio, nunca había visto nada igual, le parecía hasta ordinario. Y cuando Alasthor Moody después de muchos revuelos de la varita dejó que abriera la puerta dejando ver el caos materializado, quiso volver a Azkaban. El pequeño pasillo se encontraba atestado de cajas y papeles que casi tapaban la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones, mas allá podía vislumbrar la cocina o lo que quedaba de ella, se adentro a la casa con cautela, tenia miedo de que algún artefacto saltara sobre el… o una rata.

Se acercó a la cocina donde ya se encontraba el auror preparando una bebida con un aparato de lo más extraño… Los platos estaban amontonados en el fregadero hace no quería saber cuanto tiempo y el suelo tenia una capa considerable de polvo. No podía creer que tendría que vivir allí todo el verano, era un castigo. Hasta se le paso por la cabeza que era mejor vivir en Azkaban que en ese infierno de mugre…

Se sobresalto a sentir un sonido extraño, se dio vuelta y vio a Moody colocando una taza en el artefacto. Se acercó curioso, deseoso de tener su varita por si las dudas. El auror lo vio detenidamente con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

_ Es una cafetera… hace café. Es un invento muggle, muy ingenioso como se las arreglan sin magia ¿no?_ Draco dio un respigo, se paro derecho y mirándolo con suficiencia se volteo para salir de la cocina_ Yo te diría que te acostumbres… después de todo sin varita eres lo mas parecido a muggle de esta casa_

Le dolió, toco más allá de su orgullo y sin embargo no pudo decir nada… estaba en desventaja. Y tristemente sentía que tenía razón, era lo mas parecido a muggle sin varita…_ Además tengo unos trabajitos para ti…_ Draco comenzó a sudor frio, no iba a ser nada bueno…

Y no lo era, allí estaba el barriendo el maldito sótano con una escoba… estúpidos muggle, ¿quién en su sano juicio utiliza un medio de transporte para limpiar? No podía entenderlo.

_ ¡Muchacho!_ se escuchó desde arriba al auror… Draco mascullo de lo bajo dedicando todo su arsenal de mal vocabulario al sujeto que tenia su vida en las manos. Subió a regadientes, su pool de maldiciones se estaban terminando cuando vio al auror en la puerta del sótano. Lo miraba sonriendo, con el ojo sano resplandeciendo y el mágico dando vueltas._ ¡Hoy es el gran día muchacho!_

Draco lo miro suspicaz ¿qué quería decir? ¿Le devolvería la varita? Él se portó muy bien… Está bien que maldijo por lo bajo muchas veces y rompió intencionalmente muchas de las pertenecías del auror sin que este se percatara, pero su conducta había sido muy buena.

_ ¿Que pasara hoy?_ dijo siseando las palabras, como solo el sabia hacerlo.

_ ¡Comenzara tu entrenamiento!_ Dijo ojo loco y se dio la vuelta encaminándose hacia las habitaciones de arriba. Draco lo siguió extrañado, el maldito loco solo le había dicho que tenía que entrenar lo suficiente para ayudar a cara rajada Potter. Draco maldijo, escupió las miles de palabrotas que tenia guardadas para el, lloro como un niño de la rabia y golpeo las paredes, pero termino aceptando su miserable destino. Quedo bien en claro que si no ayudaba al trio dorado el volvería a Azkaban a pudrirse. Y a pesar de que en algún momento le pareció mejor que esa pocilga se vio obligado a darse cuenta que no quería volver allí ni por todo el oro de Gringotts. Pasaron por su habitación, un diminuto cuarto en donde solo había una cama, un armario y una mesa de luz. Maldijo nuevamente por lo bajo recordando lo incomoda que era esa cama, después de todo era muy pequeña y él era muy alto, media casi 1.90 y tenia que dormir torcido y en posiciones muy incomodas. Su cabello rubio había crecido bastante en Azkaban y sin embargo no se lo corto, lo prefería así, para que le recordara donde había estado, sus facciones eran mucho mas recuadradas de lo que eran antes pero aun tenia rasgos finos y delicados que caracterizaban a su familia, su piel blanca era suave y reluciente a pesar de los días en prisión. Sus ojos metálicos eran más duros y fríos que nunca, pero sin embargo yacía allí todavía una pizca de brillo, como la plata avejentada. Después de todo lo que había pasado su inocencia se había visto desgastada. Sonrió amargamente mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado, en su madre y lo que iba a pasar. Ya no era nadie, así que no importaba el futuro.

_Aquí…_ dijo el auror parando en seco frente una puerta, Draco abrió los ojos desorbitado y emocionado. Era el único cuarto que Moody no le había pedido limpiar, le había dado mucha curiosidad ese cuarto. La puerta de cedro permanecía cerrada todo el día, y estaba seguro que estaba sellada con algún hechizo. Intento en vano tratar de abrirla, se sintió algo estúpido pero tenia que intentarlo. Ojoloco con un movimiento de varita abrió la puerta que hizo un clic. El cuarto estaba en penumbras, con otro movimiento de varita se encendió en el cuarto una antorcha. Draco abrió la boca, en ese barrio de trabajadores de clase media muggle, en esa casa pequeña una escalera de piedra maciza bajaba hacia la profundidad más allá de donde terminaba la casa. Alasthor Moody se dio vuelta y con una media sonrisa macabra lo invito a seguirlo. Las escaleras de piedra fría estaban resbaladizas y el olor a humedad entró en las fosas nasales de Draco dándole un extraño sentimiento de añoranza. Le recordaba la sala común de Slytherin cuando era un estudiante mas, un niño con preocupaciones banas y sencillas. Cerro los ojos y toco las piedras de la pared fría, sus dedos lo rozaban cándidamente, disfrutando el tacto frio inexpresivo, vacío de la piedra, la profundidad de la humedad. Se sentía embriagado de paz… Jamás habría pensado que esa sensación se la daría la casa de un auror en un barrio muggle.

Cuando termino la escalera, los ojos de Draco no creían lo que veía, un salón gigante se abría ante ellos perfectamente circular. De las paredes salían sogas y caños que atravesaban el salón en todo su diámetro en distintas alturas. Draco sabía lo que era, una sala de entrenamiento de duelos. La Mansión Malfoy también tenía uno, tembló brevemente, allí fue donde su tía lo había "entrenado" el verano anterior.

_ Muy bien muchacho…_ Moody se volteo y lo miro fijamente._ Comencemos…_

Draco trago en seco, comenzaba la parte difícil, lo sabia…

Miedo. Emoción casi imperceptible para el, hace mucho que ya no recordaba esa sensación. Era asquerosa, realmente no quería volver a sentirlo. Rabia. Si… La rabia es mucho más sana, te consumes en las brazas en vez de ahogarte en el sudor frío. Era mucho mejor esperar a que el fuego llenara cada rincón del cuerpo hasta hacer ese cosquilleo en sus dedos ahí donde rozaba su varita.

Pero no podía sentirla, y más miedo ocupaba su lánguido cuerpo… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no podía sentirla? El, que siempre se valía de ella para someter su poder a los demás. Eran esos ojos… esos ojos que lo veían sin pizca de miedo, ni siquiera un poco de lo que el sentía. Aun después de haber sido torturado, el seguía viéndolo así, duramente, con coraje, y con… ¿Compasión? ¡NO!

No podía ser… ese ser insignificante no podía sentir compasión por el. Quería hacerle pagar, quería demostrarle que lo que tenia que mostrar en esos ojos era miedo… ¡SI! Miedo hacia su poder. Pero, ¿porque era el quien lo sentía?

_ Mi señor… ¿quiere que lo llevemos nuevamente al calabozo?_ dijo una voz temblorosa.

Lord Voldemort miro hacia donde se dirigía la voz, sonrío por vez primera desde sus sirvientes trajeran a su prisionero ante el. Una sonrisa tenebrosa, más una mueca que sonrisa.

- Colagusano…_ siseo lentamente_ vete._

El pequeño hombre encorvado tembló brevemente y dio media vuelta rápidamente desapareciendo del lugar.

La gran sala era silenciosa, se escuchaba solo el crepitar del fuego con llamaradas verdes que el innombrable siempre se aseguraba de que estuvieran encendidas. Las piedras mohecidas de las paredes daban más toque tétrico y húmedo. Solo había un mueble en esa sala, un trono, que a pesar de su negrura producida por el efecto del moho no dejaba de demostrar su pasado solemne. Allí se encontraba sentado el señor tenebroso, Lord Voldemort. Frente a él, dos hombre vestido con túnicas negras y máscaras plateadas que sostenían un joven de ambos brazos. Su estado era deplorable, sus ropas de colores extinguidos estaban roídas y su cabello largo y color caoba estaba sucio y enmarañado cayendo a los lados de su cara ocultando medianamente sus mejillas hundidas y su piel alguna vez blanca vislumbraba moretones. Pero aun así, y para admiración o curiosidad temerosa de los dos mortifagos sostenía con su mirada verde brillante los ojos rasgados de color rojo de Señor tenebroso. Lord Voldemort se adelanto a ellos y con un gesto de su mano dio a entender a ambos mortifagos que lo dejaran a solar con el prisionero. Ellos obedecieron inmediatamente, y segundos después en la sala húmeda y fría solo se encontraban el innombrable y el joven.

_ ¿Qué pasa Tom? ¿Tienes miedo que ellos se enteren de algo?_ el joven lo miro desafiante, y allí estaba, la sintió nuevamente en su cuerpo, la ira irrefutable, su arma mas poderosa.

_ ¡Cruccio!_ casi escupió la maldición, abriendo sus ojos rojos llenos de odio, apretando las mandíbulas fuertemente casi dañándose, pero no importaba el dolor de ese sujeto lo valía.

El joven se retorcía, sintiendo el piso frio y húmedo en su espalda, sentía retorcerse sus tripas, sus pulmones secos sin aire y el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en su boca al morderse la legua. De pronto todo se detuvo, el sudor frio recorrió su espalda y con la poca fuerza que tenia se puso de pie.

_ Quiero que me mates de pie Tom…_ lo miro fijamente, vio ese monstruo, con su cara afilada, su mueca escabrosa, las fosas nasales de serpiente respirando sonoramente y sus ojos rojos de odio. Pero no sintió miedo, sintió compasión por aquel monstruo que no tenía ya redención y se dio cuenta que ya todo iba a terminar. Después de tanto tiempo, solo quería descansar, no era justo para su hermana lo sabia, pero ya no quería sentir más dolor. Vio como el que era Tom Riddle levantaba su varita, moviendo la manga de su capa oscura para darle más impulso a la maldición imperdonable. _ Mírame a los ojos Tom… al menos solo regálame eso._ Lord Voldemort nunca había sentido tanto miedo si… pero tampoco nunca había sentido tanta rabia.

_ Ni siquiera mereces eso Haroldo… ¡Avada Kedabra!_ el joven sonrió, que estúpido era… creer que podría llegar a tener una pizca de empatía hacia él. El rayo verde esmeralda dio de lleno al pecho de Haroldo, este sintió como si un gancho se clavara en el y tirara hacia afuera y luego nada… solo silencio y paz.

El cuerpo callo con un ruido seco al suelo húmedo y un silencio profundo se hizo en el salón. El señor tenebroso apretaba con furia extrema su varita mientras observaba el cadáver. Aquel silencio abrazador fue roto por un grito de odio. Una sonrisa pacifica se posaba en el joven muerto, mientras sus cabellos color caoba enmarcaban sus ojos cerrados. Parecía como si durmiera. Durmiera en el manto del no dolor, plácidamente en la negrura del silencio, paz y soledad.

Harry se despertó agitado y sudoroso, era la tercera vez que soñaba lo mismo. Ese joven… Haroldo. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar?

Respiro profundo y calmo sus palpitaciones, se sentó en la cama y se puso sus lentes, miro el reloj, las 5:00 de la mañana. Ya era su cumpleaños. Ese mismo día tendría que irse de la casa de los Dursley, ellos ya se habían mudado por consejo de Harry. Al principio con resistencia pero luego de observar las calamidades sin sentido en el mundo muggle decidieron irse y jamás volver. Se habían ido sin despedirse, solo había quedado una nota de su Tía Petunia. Tenia una sola frase, "Nos fuimos, cuídate… lo aprendí con tu madre, y la muerte en tu mundo es aun mas caprichosa que en el nuestro".

Harry sonrió al recordarlo, aunque no le importara no volver a ver a sus tíos, le agradeció a esa mujer delgaducha y malhumorada con todos sus defectos, sus palabras de casi consuelo.

Observo por unos segundos la mesa de luz y finalmente abrió el cajón, un trozo de espejo roto se encontraba allí, al tomarlo podía ver los ojos celestes profundos de su antiguo director. Sintió un nudo en su estomago, aun no se creía que hubiera muerto. Retuvo una lágrima que atentaba a caer estrepitosamente, no se permitiría llorar más, tenia que crecer para llevar a cabo lo que tenía que hacer. Ya no era un niño.

Cerró su mano alrededor del trozo de espejo y con un suspiro volvió a guardarlo en el cajón.

Se levanto pesadamente de su cama y comenzó a vestirse ya tenia todo listo. En una hora más aparecerían los miembros de la orden del fénix a escoltarlo hacia el 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Privet Drive jamás se había caracterizado por llamar la atención, era un barrio aburrido con gente aburrida, trabajadora, si, honesta, si, pero con vidas rutinarias. Veinticinco años que vivía allí, y se sentaba en su silla mecedora en frente de la ventana de su salita de estar observando la calle vacía. Era lunes, era demasiado temprano, todos estaban recién abriendo sus ojos al día. Pero ella se había hecho la costumbre de levantarse bien temprano, le gustaba ver como el sol salía desde la oscuridad, hacia brillar el rocío de las flores y el silencio profundo de la noche daba paso al cantar de los pájaros. Le gustaban los cambios así… las transiciones. Había algo mágico en ellas, la oscuridad a la luz, la luz a la oscuridad… Sentir como cada filamento, cada molécula de aquel espacio cambiaba suavemente, casi imperceptible. Sonrió, recordando como su difunto esposo, le enseño que lo imperceptible es lo que mas valor tiene.

De pronto escucho un estruendo que la sobresalto, se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó mas a la ventana, vio como de los aires caían rayos de distintos colores, asustada decidió esconderse en el sótano, por lo menos hasta no escuchar ruidos y no cayeran rayos extraños.

Afuera en los cielos una batalla se libraba, brujos en escobas se lanzaban maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Un hombre que no era hombre se elevaba solo con su magia sin necesidad de escobas tratando de encontrar su objetivo pero no lo encontraba. No podía ser… Severus había dicho que esa mañana saldrían a buscar a Potter. ¿En que había fallado? Grito con toda su ira y lanzo una maldición poderosa a los cielos.

Muy lejos de allá, dos jóvenes y un hombre encapuchados se parecían en el umbral del barrio Grimmauld Place.

_ ¿Que pasara con ellos?_ pregunto Harry descubriendo sus ojos verdes ocultos tras sus gafas, veía a la figura adulta del grupo Reamus Lupin.

_ Distraerán a los mortifagos… un contacto nos dijo que ellos trataban de atentar nuestra escolta, fue así como decidimos cambiar los planes de pronto Harry._ Harry se tensó, no quería que nadie saliera herido, o peor. Apretó su mano alrededor de su varita con fuerza y siguió a su antiguo profesor al 12 de Grimmauld Place. No podía dejar de temblar.

_Tranquilo Harry, todos son aurores de primera…_ comento Ron para alentar a su mejor amigo. Harry intento sonreír en respuesta pero el hecho de que sus amigos estuvieran en peligro de muerte era más fuerte.

Después de una caminata rápida llegaron a los espacios de 11 y 13, y después de unos segundos comenzó a verse el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Reamus toco la puerta en forma de código y esta se abrió, en el umbral de esta se encontraba Hermione con la varita en mano apuntándolos con firmeza.

_ ¿Qué lindo día hace hoy verdad?_ dijo ella con seriedad

_ Sí, pero aun así yo siempre llevo un paraguas…_ contesto Reamus. Hermione en respuesta bajo la varita y los dejo pasar, sin antes darle un abrazo a Harry y Ron, colgándose de los cuellos de estos.

_ Hermione… nos estas ahogando…_ llego a decir Harry debajo de la mata de cabello castaño de su amiga. La joven los soltó de mala gana y los miro sonriente. Harry se acomodó los lentes y miro a su amigo, estaba rojo hasta las orejas literalmente. Sabía muy bien que su amigo se moría por Hermione, pero era muy lento… Esperaba que pudiera declararse antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

_ Que bueno que están bien… hace una semana que estoy aquí sola con Kreacher y no es nada sencillo tratar con el… Básicamente he tratado de no cruzarme con el y creo que este cree que es la mejor manera de convivir al dejarle bien claro que no iba a irme._ Dijo la castaña caminando hacia la cocina. Los tres recién llegados la siguieron silenciosamente, no querían despertar al cuadro de la Sra. Black. Una vez allí, Hermione prendió el fuego y puso la tetera con un movimiento de su varita.

_ ¿Estuviste aquí sola una semana?:_ espeto Harry malhumorado_ ¿Estás loca? ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo? Snape sabe de esta ubicación, ya no es tan segura como antes…_

Hermione sonrió con ternura, le causaba mucho cariño la preocupación de su amigo sobre su bienestar, pero a la vez le molestaba, acaso ya había demostrado que era muy capas de defenderse sola. Suspiro resignada y miro a su amigo con el seño fruncido.

_ Por eso mismo estoy aquí Harry, esta casa no solo tiene el Fidelius… Esta semana me encargue de poner una variedad imposible de contrarrestar de hechizos de protección, estoy segura de que si viene Snape, no le gustara lo que vera._ Hermione sonrío orgullosa de si misma, mientras sus amigos la miraban incrédulos.

_ Vaya Hermione eres fantástica…_ dijo Ron con toda su inocencia característica, Hermione se sonrojo levemente, acostumbrada a los halagos inoportunos de su amigo. Le gustaba escucharlos de su boca.

_Muchachos tengo que irme…_ dijo Lupin desde el umbral de la cocina_ Tonks me espera para almorzar con sus padres… Y si no llego temprano no solo su cabello cambiara de color… les aseguro_ dijo con un leve miedo en su tono de vos que los jóvenes interpretaron muy bien. Tonks era muy amable, pero por eso mismo querían evitar verla enojada.

_ Está bien Reamus, estaremos bien…_ Reamus sonrió y miro a Harry_ Te cuidado, no salgas por nada del mundo… No sé qué planeas pero quiero que sepas que estaré siempre a favor de lo que hagas, eres una persona noble Harry. Como tus padres…_ Harry sonrió al hombre que tenía enfrente, la persona más cercana a lo que llamaba familia.

_ Lamento no poder contarte Reamus… pero lo prometí._ El hombre lobo lo miro con sus ojos sabios y cansados y pinto una sonrisa en su cara y con un gesto de su mano se fue de la cocina dejando a los jóvenes solos.

Harry observo a sus amigos, Ron estaba asaltando el frasco de galletas mientras Hermione se encontraba en un costado de la cocina, donde había una pequeña mesa. En sus manos sostenía una carta, temblaba levemente y parecía muy tensa. Se volteo y miro al peli azabache, la castaña tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le estiro el brazo dándole señal de que la carta era para el. Harry se acercó extrañado, tomo la carta en sus manos, mientras Ron aun masticando galletas los miraba atento.

Harry miro el remitente y creyó que el suelo temblaba. Era de Albus Dumbeldore. Harry miro con sus ojos brillantes a su amiga que había dejado caer sus lágrimas retenidas.

_ Ábrela…_ le dijo en un susurro Hermione. Harry le hizo caso y con voz temblorosa empezó a leer.

Querido Harry:

Perdóname por haberte echo sufrir de esta manera, sé que no será nada fácil para ti asimilar mi muerte. Pero es algo que yo ya he decidido, no voy a condenar el alma de Draco, voy a salvarlo. No entenderás ahora porque lo he hecho, pero más adelante cuando te adentres en esta misión que te he encomendado entenderás.

El señor Malfoy cumple un papel crucial en esta misión y quiero que aceptes su ayuda. No temas, poco a poco las pistas se revelaran ante tus ojos, y estoy seguro de que serás capas de descifrarlas.

Confía en Draco Malfoy, sé que será muy duro, pero sé que podrían llevarse muy bien. La rivalidad entre casas siempre me pareció una pérdida de tiempo, más en estos momentos de guerra, después de todo el mismo Griffindor consideraba a Slytherin como su amigo.

Draco es solo un joven temeroso que por los suyos vendió su vida a un ser miserable. Sálvalo Harry, él te será de gran ayuda en un futuro, al igual de lo que fue Severus para mi.

P.D.: Si todo sale como lo planeado a pocos días de recibir esta carta Draco llegara a donde estas, confía en el, ira junto a un hombre de confianza.

Albus Dumbeldore

Un silencio demasiado incomodo reino la casa número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Los tres jóvenes no podían creer lo que escucharon. Hermione tomo la carta de las manos de Harry con tanta fuerza que tuvo miedo de romperla pero no le importo. Leyó velozmente la carta. Mordió su labio fuertemente, no podía creerlo… ¿Dumbeldore quería que un mortifago que atento con su vida se adentraba a la misión? Hermione miro a su amigo con ojos expectantes.

_No… No, Hermione_ miro a su amiga y levanto su mano en forma de advertencia al ver que ella quería acercarse._ ¡El confió en un mortifagos y míralo! ¡Esta muerto!_

_ En la carta decía que confiaras en el… tal vez el hecho de que lo matara Snape fuera parte del plan_ dijo Hermione con un leve timbre de voz.

Harry la miro con su mirada acongojada, lo había pensado, sí, pero no podía… no podía creer que ese gran hombre hubiera decidido morir así. ¿Par que? ¿Para salvar a Malfoy? ¿Tanto creía que el valía?

_ Harry…_ Ron se había acercado a sus dos amigos, su rostro lucia confundido y alterado_ ¿Esto quiere decir que ese maldito tiene que hacer la misión con nosotros?_ Parecía asustado miraba a Hermione de reojo poniéndose cada vez más colorado. Esta parecía haberse dado cuenta de esto ya que apoyo su mano en el brazo del pelirrojo, este la miro y por la mirada cándida de la castaña se calmo.

_ Si confiamos en Dumbeldore como hemos confiado hasta ahora, todo saldrá bien… No creo que Malfoy cambie de hoy a mañana, pero si quedo libre de Azkaban y si Dumbeldore decidió…_ trago saliva y retuvo un sollozo _ morir para salvarlo, entonces tenemos que darle una oportunidad_ dijo Hermione. Ron la miro incrédulo.

_ ¿En verdad crees eso de la unión de las casas Hermione? ¡Eso no existe!_ Ron dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta de la cocina se paro en seco y sin darse vuelta dijo_ Si Harry lo acepta no tengo nada que decir… pero no permitiré que vaya diciéndote sangre sucia ni a mi comadreja pobretona…_ Ron volteo su mirada y vio a los ojos a su amigo. Harry clavo sus verdes ojos en los de su amigo y suspiro cerrándolos, se froto la cien agotado. Ni siquiera había empezado la misión y ya estaba cansado de tanta mierda.

_ Si es verdad lo que dice Dumbeldore en esta última carta, le daré una única oportunidad…_ Los ojos verdes cansados de Harry observaron a su amigo que aparentaba estar un poco mas tranquilo._ Sin embargo estará en constante prueba, al mínimo fallo se ira._

_ Me parece justo…_ dijo Ron sin perder el color escarlata de sus orejas.

Hermione miro a sus amigos nerviosa, si Dumbeldore confiaba en Draco Malfoy, ella también. Después de todo era solo la misión y después nunca más lo volvería a ver… ¿Verdad?


	9. Capitulo 8

_Bueno después de unas semanitas en el campo vuelvo a actualizar. Gracias a Salesia por tomarse el tiempo de comentar cada capítulo jeje Espero que el encuentro no te desilusione. ¡Saludos!_

**Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

Capítulo 8 Cuando la serpiente entra al nido

Draco Malfoy no era valiente, no de los que se dicen corajudos… Aquellos que se tiran a sin pensar a dar el pecho a la situación… Para él eso y el ser estúpido era lo mismo. El analizaba todos los factores a favor y en contra en cada situación, planeaba fríamente cada paso.

No… esto no era planificado… la ultima vez que se había metido en la misma situación casi termina en Azkaban con su madre muerta.

Draco caminaba aun lado a otro del enorme salón de duelo en el cual se estuvo entrenando, en la casa de Alasthor Moody, sostenía un pergamino apretado en la mano. Moody lo observaba desde el centro del gran salón sentado en un pequeño banco con el ceño levemente fruncido.

_ ¡Maldita sea!_ grito Draco, mientras se frotaba los ojos con la mano desocupaba.

Era mucho peor si… era mil veces peor… ¡Matar al señor tenebroso aun teniendo la ventaja de los horrocruxes era un suicidio! Y su madre peligraba… Tenia que mantenerse oculta su colaboración si lo hacia, seria el primer termino de su sociedad con el cara rajada. Suspiro con frustración, era su única salida era eso o Azkaban. De cualquier forma el resultado no era bueno. Maldijo por lo bajo a su padre, maldito desgraciado que obligo a su familia a vivir una mierda que no valía nada. Después de tantos discursos sobre la pureza de la sangre, descubría que su padre se había doblegado ante un mestizo. Todo ese dolor… Todas las noches de su madre llorando, el dolor y terror de haber marcado su brazo para siempre. ¿Que poder, que gloria podría darle a su apellido esa marca? ¿Que principios puede llegar a tener un hombre como su padre que seguía a un monstruo que contradecía todos los principios de su familia? Lo odiaba… odiaba a su padre… jamás perdonaría su flaqueza. El con solo dieciséis años había aceptado una misión suicida, había aceptado el papel de la cabeza de la familia Malfoy… Y el ni siquiera podía darle frente a la verdad.

Había solo una oportunidad para su familia, el señor tenebroso jamás liberaría a su padre, lo dejaría pudrir allí como castigo. Su madre no estaba mucho más segura pero aun así tenia toda su esperanza en que su tía Bellatrix era lo suficientemente leal a su familia como para no lastimarla. Si Potter ganaba el estaría libre y su madre también, ella no tenia la marca. Y Potter tenia que ganar si o si, su vida y la de su madre dependía de él. Era su única salida, todos los demás caminos terminaban con el y su madre muertos. Respiro profundo y miro a Moody, la ultima frase de la carta decía que cuando el estuviera listo se lo indicara a Alasthor.

_ Estoy listo Alasthor…_ El viejo sonrió, ya había pasado un mes desde que vivía con el anciano. Dumbeldore le había encomendado que cuando él estuviera listo le diera esa carta. Lo había entrenado, no solo con magia sino con fortaleza de cuerpo, y sobre todo en el uso de la espada; esta última por alguna razón era lo que mejor hacía. El anciano respiro hondamente por unos segundo y exhaló con algo de desosiego.

_ Muy bien muchacho…_ dijo levantándose del pequeño banco_ Empaca tus cosas… Nos iremos mañana_

Draco tembló brevemente, no creyó que sería tan pronto, pero ya no podía retrasarlo mucho más. El señor tenebroso se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y allí en ese salón mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de aire húmedo, decidió que daría fin al brujo que arruino su vida y su familia. Juro por sus antepasados que Lord Voldemort… ese mestizo que engaño a todos… pagaría.

En el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, Hermione se sentía asfixiada. No podía salir por ningún término. ¡Era ridículo! Estaba frustrada y malhumorada por la sobreprotección de sus dos amigos. Suprimió un grito mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, había discutidos con Harry y Ron por enésima vez en la semana, estaba harta no podía creer que la convivencia con ellos le daría tantos dolores de cabeza. Es decir, los quería no iba a negarlo, pero era los dos magos más desordenados, cabeza duras, sobreprotectores que habitaban el maldito mundo mágico. Ni siquiera le dejaban hacer las compras de víveres… por eso mismo ese día se había escabullido de la casa hacia el centro muggle, necesitaba despejarse tantas teorías de como destruir horrocruxes mientras buscaban el verdadero guardapelo. Cuando llego estaban allí, como si fueran sus padres regañándola. ¡No tenían cara! Ellos que siempre eran los primeros en hacer locuras. Cansada les había cantado las cuarenta, dejando a un Harry arrepentido y un Ron colorado hasta las orejas por la furia. Se encerró en su cuarto dando un portazo. Respiro profundo y dejo caer una pequeñas lagrimas, no le gustaba pelear con ellos. La tensión de la situación estancada de la misión, la carta de Dumbeldore y el hecho de tener que compartir todo eso con Malfoy los tenía a todos como locos. Malfoy… ese rubio platinado malcriado que llevo a la muerte de Dumbeldore el mago mas poderoso del mundo mágico. El rubio que la había maltratado, insultado y humillado por tantos años, iba a ser su compañero en esa misión. Tembló ante el recuerdo de sus insultos. Jamás le habían dolido tanto un insulto como los de Draco Malfoy. Y ella sabia porque. Porque en el fondo muy en el fondo y para su vergüenza ella creía que él tenía un poco de razón. Por eso toda la vida se obligo a estudiar con tanto apego, antes de saber que era una bruja jamás había estudiado tanto… Quería probar que podía estar al nivel de hijo de magos. Y era su mayor miedo… Su mayor miedo era quedar en ridículo, demostrar que su sangre muggle era la culpable de su incompetencia. Y ver a Draco Malfoy cada día en la escuela se lo recordaba, recordaba cual era su debilidad. No sabía cómo haría, con Malfoy viviendo allí con ellos, tratando de ayudarlos en algo, estaba segura de que sabría mucho más de magia negra que ellos y que tal vez en eso estaba la causa de su participación; pero no podía ver un futuro ameno donde los cuatro traten de no matarse o tirarse insultos. Hermione suspiro, no sabría hasta que sucediera…

Unos sonidos en la ventana la sacaron de sus pensamientos, miro hacia allí y vio una lechuza color marrón observándola, se acercó con rapidez y abrió la ventana dejándola entrar, esta se poso en su brazo tomo el pergamino y después de darle un premio se marcho. Cerró la ventana y miro el pergamino, era una carta con el sello de Hogwarts, respiro hondo y con manos temblorosas la abrió. La insignia de prefecta callo al suelo, la miro por un momento y volvió a ver dentro del sobre… No la habían elegido como premio anual. ¿Por qué? ¿No había sacado las mejores notas el año anterior? Y además estaba segura de que no le habían sacado tantos puntos como otros años…

Miro desilusionada la ventana como esperando que la nueva directora Mcgonagall se hubiera equivocado y pronto llegaría la insignia… pero no. La pequeña nota de felicitaciones por ser prefecta y la lista de libros estaban allí. De pronto escucho otro picoteo pero esta vez no era una lechuza sino nuevamente el cuervo azabache que le había traído el libro. La joven se acercó al ave y tomo el pergamino de su pata, sin necesidad de premio el cuervo tomo vuelo y desapareció.

Extrañada desplego el pergamino, este estaba en blanco pero una pequeña lucecilla en su cabeza le dijo que intentara algo, tomo su varita y dio un pequeño giro antes de posarla en el pergamino, allí aparecían las letras verdes con la perfecta caligrafía de la nueva directora de Hogwarts.

_ Claro, deben estar siento interceptadas hasta las cartas del colegio… Pero no entiendo porque es el mismo cuervo, y SM no es la profesora Mcgonagall _ dijo para si misma y se dispuso a leer su carta.

Srta. Hermione Granger:

Debo felicitarla por ser nuevamente elegida prefecta de la casa de Griffindor, siga así, sus logros académicos la llevaran a grandes cosas. Seguramente, y conociéndola bien, sé que debe estar sorprendida de que no haya sido elegida premio anual. Quiero que entienda que debida a su actual situación no es conveniente que tenga su atención en otras responsabilidades. Sé que usted entenderá. Quiero serle franca e ir al grano… No pierda su ultimo año en Hogwarts señorita Granger, sé que usted junto con Potter y Wesley están metidos en algo, pero quiero que sepa que Albus quería que usted viniese, es mas estaba seguro, y creo que su presencia en Hogwarts es vital para su misión. Se muy bien que el señor Potter y Wesley no volverán, los conozco bien, pero sepa que usted tiene que volver.

Espero verla el 1 de septiembre Srta. Granger.

Atentamente,

Directora del colegio de magia y hechicería Minerva Mcgonagall

Hermione suspiro, así que era para no cargarla de responsabilidades… A pesar de que le daba la razón a su nueva directora no se sentía a gusto. Su alma de sabelotodo le pedía a gritos gratificaciones. Se rio internamente, le gustaría que fuera todo como antes. Hogwarts… le pedía que fuera. No estaba segura, no sabía que podría llegar a ayudar desde allí. O sea, si algo q pudiera ayudar a Harry en esa situación estuviera en el colegio Dumbeldore se lo hubiera dado, ya que él era el que había destruido el otro horrocruxes… En ese momento la mente de la castaña hizo un clic… Destruyo el horrocruxes…

_ Claro como no lo viste antes Hermione!_ se dijo para si misma. Guardo la carta debajo de la almohada y bajo rápidamente al salón donde creía ver a sus amigos… y los encontró junto a dos personas más… Alasthor Moody y Draco Malfoy.

_ ¡Srta. Granger!_ casi grita Moody_ quería hablar justo con usted… ¿podríamos pasar a la cocina Potter?_

Ni Harry, ni Ron apartaban la mirada furtiva de la figura de Draco Malfoy. Parecían como si le advirtieran en silencio que no se moviera, sin embargo y para sorpresa de Hermione, Malfoy solo les sostenía la mirada con algo de despectividad pero por lo menos no había iniciado una sesión de insultos. Hermione lo miro bien, parecía que había crecido bastante, estaba mucho más alto y vestía una túnica negra como la noche hasta sus pies, sus cabellos un poco mas largo enmarcaban sus rasgos finos y sus ojos color plata. Nunca lo diría… ¡Jamás! Pero tenia que reconocer que era guapo. Pareciendo que podía leer la mente, Malfoy giro su mirada de Harry y Ron y la miro a ella directamente, sus ojos eran sumamente fríos, pero había algo en ellos… Hermione tembló levemente y bajo la mirada. Se acercó rápidamente a la puerta que bajaba a las cocinas y se giró ante los recién llegados.

_ Venga señor Moody le serviré un vaso de té helado…_ dijo amablemente la castaña siempre evitando la mirada del ojigris tenia miedo que si lo veía comenzaría a insultarla y ese leve momento de paz se esfumaría.

El viejo auror sonrió_ tal vez un poco de Whisky de fuego si hay…_ comento divertido mientras la castaña lo miraba extrañada. Ojoloco se echó a reír mientras miraba a la joven_ ¡Era una broma! Aunque estoy seguro que en algún sitio de esa cocina hay una botella…_ Se acercó tambaleando junto a su bastón dificultosamente, Hermione estuvo atenta a ese detalle parecía que el hombre severo parecía más viejo y demacrado, como si ese verano hubiera avejentado de golpe. Un nudo se hizo en su estómago, todos habían madurado más de la cuenta ese verano, la muerte de Dumbeldore les había afectado a todos.

Bajaron hasta la cocina y el auror se sentó en la mesa mientras Hermione le servía un vaso de la bebida fría, de pronto se sintió confusa ¿Tenía que ofrecerle a Malfoy un vaso? Miro al susodicho y luego a sus amigos que lo miraban desconfiado. Malfoy se había quedado parado al lado de la entrada, derecho, serio, elegante. Hermione se golpeo mentalmente y tomo una iniciativa… tomo cuatro vasos y los lleno, levanto la varita y tres de estos se levitaron hacia los jóvenes. Sus dos amigos lo tomaron enseguida, Ron se lo tomo de un tirón mientras Harry parecía meditar algo. El vaso de Malfoy seguía ahí en el aire frente de él, lo miraba detenidamente. "no lo tomara… está contaminada de gérmenes de sangre sucia" pensó Hermione levemente molesta estuvo a punto de dar un giro a su varita para volver a ponerlo en la mesa cuando la mano blanca como el mármol de Malfoy lo tomo, la miro levemente y asintió con la cabeza. Hermione creyó que era la situación más extraña que había vivido.

_Bueno a lo que hemos venido…_ comenzó el viejo auror mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa_ He traído a Malfoy aquí por instrucciones de Albus… _ ojo loco miro a los jóvenes las caras de los dos Griffindor no ocultaban su desagrado mientras la castaña simplemente mostraba una mueca de entendimiento y preocupación, se mordía levemente el labio. El ojigris se encontraba en el umbral de la entrada de la cocina, incomodo seguro a pesar de su porte aristocrático, en el poco tiempo que vivió con él pudo memorizar las reacciones del joven, era misterioso y complejo, pero cada varios segundos y con un ojo mágico como el que el poseía podía ver el pequeño temblor y el brillo imperceptible de los ojos cuando estaba incomodo o nervioso. Para el, estaba en la casa de sus potenciales enemigos, a pesar de que ahora trabajarían juntos nunca se había llevado bien con ellos. Sonrió y prosiguió con su explicación._ Estoy seguro que a ustedes también les llego la carta… ¿estoy en lo correcto?_ miro a los jóvenes leones que asintieron levemente_ Las instrucciones que Albus me dejo a mi son muy simples… Entrena al muchacho…_ señalo a Malfoy y este se vio atravesado por tres pares de ojos escrutadores y desconfiados_ una vez listo el entrenamiento llévalo a donde este Potter y el sabrá lo que tiene que hacer_ ojo loco miro a los ojos a su aprendiz, este le correspondió la mirada enarcando las cejas y sonriendo levemente, ojo loco sabia de Legeremancia, era uno de sus mas poderosos secretos. La forma en la que siempre supo de quien desconfiar. Pero ese joven… no podía ver ningún pensamiento, nada. Era como un pergamino en blanco. Y sin embargo, podía decir con lo poco que lo conocía que era alguien en que podría confiar. Podría, porque no era de confianza todavía… Tenia que demostrar todavía mucho. Volvió su mirada a los leones y prosiguió_ llegada la hora el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger volverán a Hogwarts… Sé muy bien que por razones que desconozco el señor Potter y el señor Wesley no volverán… Pero tanto el señor Malfoy como la señorita Granger tienen su parte de la misión en el colegio.-

Hermione se mordió el labio a sentir la mirada de Harry y Ron sobre ella, sabían que estaban preocupados. Malfoy era un mortifago aseverado y tendría miedo que la dañaran.

_No…_ dijo de repente Ron, no se distinguía el límite de su rostro con su pelo de lo colorado que estaba._ ¡No dejare que ese asesino este cerca de ella!_ estaba furioso y asustado, conocía sus expresiones. Miro a Malfoy, estaba ahí tan quieto con esa cara de soberbio, vio como su mirada iba hacia ella y no pudo mas que sostenerle la mirada fijamente, y no sintió ni miedo, ni rechazo, solo una mirada vacía, pero por un leve momento logro ver ese brillo. Todo lo demás le pareció en cámara lenta, Malfoy se iba acercando a ella sacando su brazo de los pliegues en su túnica, parecía querer darle la mano. Sin embargo no llego a hacerse.

_ ¡No la toques!_ Ron se acercó al ojigris y con todas sus fuerzas le golpeo la cara, el rubio se tambaleo por momento y bajo la mirada pero en una decima de segundo la levanto mirándolo peligrosamente, Malfoy agarro del cuello al pelirrojo y lo acorralo en la pared apuntando con su otra varita el cuello del Griffindor. Harry rápidamente apunto al rostro del rubio avisándole con la mirada esmeralda que dejara a su amigo mientras ella gritaba que se detuvieran.

_ Escúchame bien Wesley y tu también Potter…_ comenzó a decir el ojigris_ estoy aquí porque es la única salida que tengo no me interesa que ustedes no quieran que me acerque a la sabelotodo repelente, no me interesa que piensen ni que van hacer… soy un maldito traidor. ¡No soy nadie! Y la única salida que tengo para salvar mi pellejo es ayudarlos a hacer caer al señor tenebroso. Mi ayuda es, a pesar de todo, necesaria para la misión como pudieron saber de las palabras de Dumbeldore._ poco a poco fue soltando a Ron, mientras se alejaba con pasos firmes hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a ambos muchachos, paseando la mirada de uno a otro, los tres sosteniendo sus varitas en alto. Malfoy cambio su expresión a una más tranquila, un semblante que Hermione nunca le había visto, serio, adulto. Bajo su varita y prosiguió_ Tómenlo o déjenlo… es lo único que tengo. Para mi tampoco es un sueño trabajar con ustedes…_ dijo recalcando cada palabra. Harry fue el primero que bajo su varita, la castaña podía ver como su amigo lo analizaba, lo estudiaba cada movimiento, cada bocanada de aire que tomaba el Sly. Lentamente bajo su varita y pozo su mano libre el la mano temblorosa de Ron, aquella que sostenía la varita, instándolo a que la bajara.

_ Creo que todos ya somos adultos para peleas adolescentes…_ dijo Harry mientras miraba a su amigo.

_ ¿Peleas adolescentes?_ bufo el pelirrojo._ es un maldito mortifago consagrado, toda su vida se la paso presumiendo de su ideología de la sangre pura ¿Y quieres aceptarlo? ¿Acaso no reconoces a un enemigo cuando lo ves?_ gritaba, Hermione sabia que Ron seria el ultimo en aceptar la ayuda de Malfoy, pero ella ya lo había asumido, las insistencias de su fallecido director y lo rebuscado de su plan post mortem solo aseveraban la importancia de la participación del Slytherin en la misión.

_ ¡Tal vez no!_ dijo Harry sereno_ pero se reconocer una oportunidad cuando la veo, Dumbeldore no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias sino es crucial para la misión que nos encomendó._ Ron miro a su amigo atónito y sin palabras bajo la mirada y su varita.

_ Lo se Harry… pero no es fácil confiar_ el pelirrojo miro al ojo gris, el seguía serio con su porte aristocrático y su mirada clavada en las personas que decidirían su futuro, ayudarlos o volver a Azkaban._ Se acercó así de prepo a Hermione…_ la rabia se escuchaba en su voz.

_ Quería tenderme la mano…_ hablo… con la voz temblorosa pero hablo. "que estúpida, eres una Griffindor! ¡Ten un poco de honor!"_ ¡Y tú como siempre transvergisas todo!_ le espeto a su amigo, Ron volvió a ponerse rojo hasta las orejas y bajo la mirada.

_ ¡Hagan lo que quieran!_ grito enfadado el pelirrojo mientras salía corriendo fuera de la cocina.

Hermione suspiro sonoramente, su amigo la exasperaba en cuestión de segundo. Levanto la mirada y él estaba allí, la mirada de acero de Malfoy estudiándola, su rostro estaba tan serio que Hermione no podía creer que fuera el mismo chiquillo malcriado que la insultaba en todos los pasillos del colegio cada vez que se la cruzaba. Hermione no sabía porque pero creía que ese joven que la miraba había pasado por muchas cosas ese ultimo año, y era verdad, después de todo lo habían obligado a volverse un mortifago y a intentar matar a su profesor. Pero por lo que le había contado Harry el había bajado su varita en el último momento, Harry creía que si Dumbeldore no hubiera muerto Malfoy hubiera estrechado su mano. Pero Hermione sabia porque conocía bien a su amigo, que este tenia miedo de repetir la historia de Dumbeldore, confiar en un mortifago para ser asesinado por su mano. Miro a su amigo, este tenía la mirada baja, estaba pensativo. Levanto la mirada y miro a ojo loco, este no se había metido en ningún momento en la discusión. Seguía sentado, apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, con su mano sosteniendo su bastón que también era su varita. Los miraba atento, con su ojo girando a todas direcciones, tenía una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en su boca.

_ ¿Usted confía en él? _ pregunto Harry en el auror. Este se rio y no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue sacar de su bolsillo un artefacto de cobre y cristal, Hermione lo reconoció, era un chivatoscopio. Lo miro detenidamente, estaba quieto, no giraba. Eso quería decir que Malfoy no representaba un peligro inminente.

_ Sin embargo… _ comenzó a decir el auror_ este aparato no es de 100 por ciento de fiar._ ojo loco miro al joven rubio, Hermione pudo ver como el ojigris alzaba las cejas. ¿Podría ser? No, Malfoy era muy joven aun… _ Tengo otras razones por las cuales puedo confiar en el_ Harry miro al viejo auror, suspiro sonoramente y con semblante mas tranquilo miro a Malfoy.

_ No creo que cambies de la noche a la mañana tus ideales… se q estas aquí solo por beneficio propio… no te juzgo. Aceptare tu ayuda, pero quiero aclararte que al primer tropiezo… Hare todo lo posible para que termines en Azkaban o peor._ Harry lo miraba fijamente, Hermione tembló por un segundo mientras le parecían eternos los minutos que se miraron los dos jóvenes.

Draco Malfoy se acercó a Harry lentamente y como una vez en primer año en las escaleras del gran salón le tendió la mano al ojiverde.

_ No seremos amigos… pero tendremos una tregua. Si queremos que esto funcione eficientemente. Los ayudare, tu harás tu trabajo y luego nunca más me verán, ni tu ni la comadreja, ni la sabelotodo…_

"sabelotodo… no me dijo en ningún momento sangre sucia…" pensó Hermione.

_ Sin sobrenombres…_ advirtió Harry. Malfoy sonrió de lado.

_ Son viejas costumbres… sin sobrenombres._ Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, todo iría bien. Solo el cabezota de Ron tendría que entenderlo.

_ Bueno mi trabajo esta hecho_ dijo el auror mientras se levantaba con cierta dificultad casi cayéndose, y para sorpresa de los dos jóvenes Malfoy se había acercado al viejo auror y había tomado su brazo para sostenerlo ayudando a pararse.

_ Oye viejo, deberías hacerte una nueva pierna, esta ya no te sirve…_ le comento Malfoy mientras se ponía a su lado mirándolo seriamente. Ojo loco resoplo y con un ademán de la mano le dio a entender al rubio que no molestara, este simplemente rodó los ojos y siguió al anciano que ya se encontraba saliendo por el umbral de la cocina. Dejando allí a dos atónitos Griffindor por haber visto a una serpiente teniendo un gesto de amabilidad.


	10. Capitulo 9: La bestia

**Aquí hay un poquito de Dramione propiamente dicho, espero guste. ¡Saluditos gente!**

**Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

Capítulo 9 _** La bestia**_

En una noche como cualquier otra, en donde el manto oscuro estrellado arropaba las almas de inocentes, un rayo cayó del cielo e hizo temblar la tierra. Las almas temblaron y abrieron sus ojos, mirando asustados el vacío de la oscuridad… Una oscuridad completa sin dejar ver ni sus propias manos, y aliento sonoro, pútrido se escuchaba. Palpita, palpita… las sangre en sus venas, poco a poco los pasos se acercan. Palpita, palpita… el nudo en su garganta, el silencio de sus voces no apaciguaba. No había gritos, no había rezos. Solo los latidos de sus corazones, aquellos que rápidamente aceleraban sus pasos juntos con los de ellos, cada vez mas cerca, el hedor mas intenso, el sonido mas profundo, el miedo más patente.

_ ¿Música?_ logro decir una de las almas… Una melodía de piano, triste, dolorosa…_ ¿claro de luna?_

Es verdad… Era luna llena. Cerró los ojos, en esa oscuridad, las notas caían sobre el cómo lágrimas… Lágrimas de alguien que lloraba por ellos. ¿Quien? ¿Quién tocaba esa melodía desde lejos? ¿Porque podía escucharla?

_ Estoy contigo…_ susurro una dulce voz en su oído, una mujer. No tenía miedo, no mientras estuviera con el.

_ Moriré ¿No es así?_ pregunto el alma perdida.

_ Si…_ contesto la voz, tan serena, tan hermosa

_ ¿Te quedaras conmigo?_ susurro mientras escuchaba los pasos retumbar sobre la melodía de piano, esta no se detuvo nunca.

_ Siempre… no puedo ayudarlos ahora… por eso los acompañare._ una lagrima cayo de sus ojos, esa voz era su compañía antes de morir.

_ ¿Por qué?_ pregunto acongojado porque el hedor era más fuerte aun.

_ Porque los amo… los amo._ la melodía llegaba a su fin, lo sentía…_ No abras los ojos… no grites, ellos odian el silencio. Yo estaré ahí…-

Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes, estaban allí, no sentía su cuerpo… ¿Era gracias a ella? No sintió cuando clavó sus garras en su carne, ni cuando sintió la cálida sangre escurriéndose por su piel. No sintió el golpe en su cabeza al caer, no sintió nada… No abrió los ojos, esa melodía era paz… Fuera quien fuera, ella quería que muriera en paz. No pudo dejar que cayeran lágrimas aun con sus ojos cerrados. No por su muerte… sino por la tristeza de ella, tocaba el piano con tanto dolor. La amaba… y ni siquiera la conocía. La amaba, porque hizo su muerte pacifica.

_ Gracias…_ susurro en su último aliento. Sonriendo.

Allí, en un pequeño pueblo de muggles de Irlanda, un joven parecía dormir sobre su propia sangre, sonreía… Parecía que a pesar de su muerte horrible, había muerto feliz.

Teresa dejo de tocar el piano, lloraba, lloraba desconsoladamente. No podía hacer nada, no podía llegar hasta allí, solo podía dejar un trozo de su alma con ellos. Los amaba, los amaba porque ellos eran como ella. Victimas de su sangre.

En una casa antigua, con fachada realmente desgastada donde las tejas caían podridas del abandono, se encontraba Teresa. Seco sus lágrimas y se acercó a la ventana que era su refugio podía ver el campo de cebada desde allí, le traía buenos recuerdos. La casa estaba abandonada pero aun así sus altas paredes con torretas y pequeñas ventanas daban a entender que alguna vez fue un palacio. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus grandes dimensiones los pocos muggles que pasaban por allí no podían ver la casa, no quería que se acercaran allí, por ningún motivo. Escucho tocar la puerta y poco después los pasos de dos personas ingresar a la sala, no se volteo sabia quienes eran. Escucho como se sentaban en los sillones de color verde y roble negro. Dio media vuelta y observo a las dos jóvenes. Una de ella era una mujer de cabello lacio y rubio, esbelta y delgada, la otra era una joven de baja estatura, poseía curvas de mujer pero las facciones denotaban lo joven que era, de su cabeza caían una cascada de rizos color caoba; ambas tenían ojos color plata.

_ Teresa…_ comenzó a decir una de ellas mientras se levanto despacio_ ¿Qué haremos ahora? Lo que paso con tu hermano… y la existencia de los hechizos en la casa de los Black lo hace todo mas complicado…_

Teresa se volteo enteramente observando a las dos jóvenes, la miraban en forma despectiva, no les caía bien y las entendía.

_ Mi abuelo nunca hizo fácil mi vida, lo sabes Sybilla… Pero al menos tuvo la gracia de contarme cosas antes de morir._

Sybilla la miro expectante, con esa mirada helada que la caracterizaba.

_ Fue mucho mas de los que nos dejo el nuestro Teresa…_ dijo la joven_ Teresa… Tenemos que encontrarlo y resolver el problema de que tú hermano este muerto…_

_ No te preocupes… La muerte de mi hermano no es inconveniente… El me dejo lo necesario._ Teresa miro con sus ojos profundos a sus dos aliadas y estas asintieron._ No podremos ir a Grimmauld Place… Es demasiado peligroso aun para nosotras…_

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos que ir allí verdad?_ pregunto la mas joven en un tono ansioso, su pálida tez resaltaba su sonrisa rojiza y los dientes perlados parecían perfectos; tenia una mirada intensa y brillosa a diferencia de su hermana que tenía una mirada vacía y triste. Teresa la observo, sabia que ella era peligrosa, debería vigilarla con detenimiento, tenia buen corazón pero era demasiado impulsiva. Asintió respondiendo positivamente.

_ Sera muy divertido…_ susurro la joven castaña, mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su pesada túnica negra._ Estoy ansiosa… ¡Conoceré a Draco!_

Teresa tuvo un escalofrió, esa niña la exasperaba, sentía como su magia la rodeaba; pero aun así, le temía mas a Sybilla, aun sabiendo quien era no podía sentir una sola gota de magia salir de su cuerpo, su presencia era igual que la de una sombra y sus ojos vacíos no le permitían ver dentro de su mente. La Legeremancia siempre había sido su fuerte, era prodigio, y gracias a su actual situación se había visto duplicada. Sin embargo, no podía sentir ningún pensamiento. Esa mujer era como una caja vacía. Ambas ojigris se levantaron sin decir nada; dirigiéndose a la salida, pero la joven de cabellera rubia se giro antes de salir.

Teresa involuntariamente tembló al ver un destello en los ojos de esa mujer.  
_ Cumple el trato Teresa…_ acto seguido se marcho, seguida por una sonriente hermana.

_ ¡Adiós Teresa!_ saludo la joven con su mano, mientras salía de la habitación.

Teresa no se movió de allí un buen rato, temía que volvieran para matarla; porque después de todo eso era lo que hacían, cazaban a gente como ella.

Hermione era recta, moralmente recta, cada regla que conocía era sagrada para ella y todas las veces que incumplió alguna, y fueron muchas, fue como sacarse un trozo de conciencia. Siempre creyó que la flexibilidad a cruzar los límites que contagiaba sus amigos en ella era la razón de sus descabelladas salidas casi delincuentes. Pero se dio cuenta allí sentada sobre el escritorio con un libro de tapas negras desgastadas que la verdadera razón era su curiosidad, su sed de saber. Cada experiencia fuera de los límites de la seguridad eran conocimientos nuevos. Salía de ese espantoso y aburrido cuadrado de rutina y adquiría las verdaderas virtudes de su mente. Nunca creyó que se le llenaría de agua la boca y se le pondría la piel de gallina al rozar los lomos de los miles de tomos que poseían en esa biblioteca escondida. Allí frente a sus ojos en la casa de los mismísimos Black. Respiro profundo y abrió el libro, era la mas pura magia negra, magia tan prohibida y oculta que las neuronas de la castaña temblaban al asimilar los estímulos visuales, de cada palabra, de cada oración. Los nombres innombrables, las paginas avejentadas, la sensación de vértigo al leer algo tan ocultos por miles de años hacían que su piel tuvieran leves espasmos. Estaba encerrada en la lectura como un hechizo del que no podía salir.

_ ¡Granger!_ Hermione hizo un respigo al escuchar la helada voz de Malfoy sacarla de su inconsciente. Levanto la mirada, todavía brillosa de la curiosidad y casi molesta por haber sido interrumpida.

_ ¿Qué Malfoy? _ le pregunto severamente, sin darse cuenta, como si saliera espontáneamente.

El rubio levanto levemente una ceja, estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de la ventana, vestía completamente de negro como siempre solía hacerlo y sostenía en sus manos un gran volumen que se titulaba "La Magia negra moderna tomo 1". Hermione le sostuvo la mirada, había pasado dos semanas desde que el pelirrubio llego a la casa de los Black y, a pesar de que se cruzaban muy pocas veces en el día hubo los suficientes roces entre los Griffindor y el Sly. No eran tan severos como en el colegio, y Hermione sabía que era porque Malfoy se veía vulnerable ante su situación. Sin embargo el tono soberbio que varias veces utilizaba el rubio con ellos lograba sacarla de quicio. El rubio aparto la mirada y suspiro con desgano, se levanto elegantemente y se volvió hacia las enormes entestarías repletas de libros, guardo el que estaba leyendo en su lugar y se volteo a mirar la castaña, que había estado observándolo todo el rato.

_Estabas sudando…_ comento Malfoy mientras la miraba con una expresión solemne. Ella lo miro extrañada._ Estos libros…_ comenzó a decir mientas se acercaba a ella y rozaba las paginas del libro con sus manos blancas._ Tienen magia muy antigua… los magos que tratan con artes oscuras destilan magia muy poderosa que quedan en los libros, son como sellos de su paso. La magia negra no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera…_ Fijo su mirada en ella, y creyó que no podía respirar. Tomaba bocanadas profundas y sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, la mirada plateada de Malfoy la incomodaba, porque a pesar del rostro arrogante y sus actitudes pedantes, su mirada gris no reflejaba nada de eso, no reflejaba el niño rico malcriado, eran serenos, fríos, parecía que encerraban un dolor más allá del que ella conocía, y esa mirada que se fijaba en ella la hacia sentir que no reconocía a su compañero de escuela. La ponía nerviosa porque era un hombre, no un chico, y porque desconocía ese secreto que ocultaba su mirada. Un secreto, algo oculto, un conocimiento que ella no tenia, le provocaba la misma sensación que el abrir un libro nuevo, ese estremecer al leer las primeras líneas deseando saber el final de antemano, llevándola a leer cada vez más rápido más intensamente, para saber que oculta esa maraña de sucesos y de párrafos, resistiéndose a leer la ultima frase. Cerró los ojos y trago saliva, tenia la garganta seca, ¿Que le pasaba? Podía sentir su corazón desbocado… -No es nada- se decía mientras trataba calmarse- no es nada, es el libro- abrió los ojos levemente y vio como Malfoy ya no se encontraba observándola. Estaba en la ventana mirando hacia afuera el día soleado. Hermione observo su figura esbelta, oscura, su tez pálida iluminada por destello de la mañana y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se levantó bruscamente y disculpándose con Malfoy sin voltearse a mirar si se había dado cuenta de que se iba salió de la biblioteca rápidamente, cruzo el pasillo oscuro que llevaba a la sala y subió las escaleras a zancadas hasta llegar a su habitación.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí y apoyándose en esta respiro hondamente dejándose caer hacia el suelo. No sabía lo que le pasaba, no había sentido jamás esas sensaciones. Cerró los ojos para serenarse, y poco a poco su presión sanguínea volvió a ser la normal, su corazón dejo de latir tan estrepitosamente y su boca dejo de estar seca. Poco a poco comenzó a percibir lo que la rodeaba y sintió como su mano tomaba algo. Observo que era, el libro que había tomado de la biblioteca, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había tomado. Acaricio levemente la tapa que rezaba unas letras en runas, decía "El volver del alma". Creyó que allí podría encontrar algo que los ayudara a recolectar y destruir los horrocruxes, a pesar de saber que había algo en Hogwarts que los ayudaría no tenía idea de que era y había tratado esas semanas de encontrarlos en los libros de artes oscuras que había en la biblioteca de los Black. Harry y Ron habían empezado con ella pero estos no eran muy amantes del leer, poco a poco la fueron dejando sola en la enorme biblioteca. Se levantaba bien temprano y se acostaba tarde embebiéndose de esos libros. Así transcurrió una semana hasta que una tarde tuvo una discusión estúpida con Ron y no pudo conciliar el sueño, decidió levantarse e ir a leer y aprovechar el tiempo en vez de pensar en una estúpida discusión acerca de "la verdadera sensibilidad femenina y que ella no poseía porque era como una chica-chico". Entro a la biblioteca y aspiro el aroma a libro y se sintió más relajada. Se acercó a las grandes estanterías de roble macizo y acaricio los lomos de los libros buscando uno en especial, había empezado a leerlo esa mañana y estaba muy interesante. Sin embargo no estaba donde lo había dejado. Extrañada busco con mas detenimiento y al no encontrarlo se vio frustrada. ¿Qué había pasado con el libro? Estaba casi segura de que ni Ron ni Harry lo habían tomado, era imposible que leyeran algo sin que le digan que lo hagan. Pasmada por la falta misteriosa del libro decidió buscarlo por las otras estanterías. Suspiro hondo al saber que por las magnitudes de la biblioteca no iba a ser tarea rápida, pero el hecho de no encontrarlo la preocupaba. Sin embargo la ubicación del libro la conoció ni bien rodeo la estanteria y se metió en uno de los pasillos, allí iluminado por un tenue lumus, estaba Malfoy leyendo el libro que ella buscaba, con un semblante serio y sereno que ella desconocía. -Me había olvidado de que él estaba en la casa- y aunque pareciera raro era así, la única vez que se vieron después de su llegada fue cuando Harry hizo una reunión con todos y tras una discusión bastante fuerte se decidió que Malfoy buscaría información acerca de la destrucción de los horrocruxes aparte y que les hablaría cuando tuviera información relevante. Hermione se sorprendió como el chico que siempre pareció querer coincidir con ellos en los pasillos de Hogwarts tenía el mismo talento en evitarlos y escabullirse en un lugar 10000 veces más pequeño. - perspicacia de mortifago…- sabia muy bien que estos debían saber ocultarse en las sombras, pero jamás habría pensado que se le iba a olvidar su presencia allí.

_ ¿Qué quieres Granger?_ pregunto su voz fría distante brusca. Hermione se despertó de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que todo ese tiempo había estado mirándolo fijamente. Retrocedió un paso y lo miro con el mentón en alto, no se dejaría cohibir con su tono.

_ Estaba buscando un libro… Es el que tu tienes_ dio dos pasos hacia a él y pudo ver mejor su rostro, parecía mas pálido por la luz azulada del lumus, y pudo ver como el brillo plata de sus ojos se hacia mas intenso._ ¿Te falta mucho?_ pregunto con la voz titubeante.

El rubio levanto una de sus cejas y la miro divertido.

_ Para el pesar tuyo recién empiezo…_ y tras decir esto volvió a su lectura. Hermione lo miro sorprendida, ella había empezado a leerlo primero.

_ Yo lo empecé primero…_ dijo cada vez mas molesta.

_ No me interesa…_ contesto el sin siquiera levantar la mirada. Hermione sentía como aquel calor que solamente sentía cuando iba a estallar comenzaba a dar inicios en la punta de sus orejas.

_ Lo mas correcto es que yo siga leyéndolo…_

_ Cuando me de sueño lo tendrás para leer hasta la noche siguiente, y por su capacidad para comerte los libros en segundos no creo que te sea problema._ Calor, en zona de mejillas…

_ ¡Quiero leerlo ahora! Puedes tu leerlo mañana…_ protesto casi con puchero mientras pateaba el suelo con sus pantuflas. Malfoy se rio al ver su reacción.

_ ¿Qué edad tienes Granger? Las pataletas no son cosa de chicas de tu edad…_ la miro divertido mientras marcaba el libro con un papel_ No pensé que lo estaría leyendo nadie, no estaba marcado…_ dicho esto se levanto con el libro cerrado en sus manos observándola desde la oscuridad. Hermione solo podía distinguir el brillo plata de su mirada y los contornos de su enorme figura negra, parecía un espectro, le hacia tener una ansiedad muy incomoda. Sin saber porque metió sus manos con disimulo en los bolsillos de su bata y tomo la varita con fuerza.

_ No lo necesito_ replico ella con vos leve aun tenia la varita en su mano_ me sé las páginas de memoria._ No podía estar segura en esa oscuridad pero creí sentir como su socarrona boca sonreía de lado.

_ Como era de esperarse de la rata de biblioteca de Hogwarts… Sabes deberías tratar de buscar otra actividad, terminaras siendo una solterona solitaria._ siseo mientras se acercaba a ella. En ese momento Hermione sintió como todo su rostro se encontraba ardiendo.

_ No necesito de una actividad alternativa para conseguir pretendientes… Además es algo que no te importa Malfoy._

_ No, no es que me importe ni mucho más… Es simple curiosidad, pero al escuchar tus palabras creo entender que ya tienes pretendiente… ¿Quién será? ¿El cara rajada san Potter? No, no creo… Si seguro es el Wesley, él tiene un gusto peculiar…_ dijo venenosamente, arrastrando cada palabra, esperando que ingresara punzantemente tanto en la mente como en el corazón de la peli castaña.

_ No necesito ni deseo contestarte esa pregunta Malfoy…_ Hermione se volteo dispuesta a irse pero una mano lo impidió. Ella extrañada y ansiosa no se movió, parecía que no podía respirar. ¿Le haría algo? Después de todo era un mortifago y ella una sangre sucia…

_ ¿No vas a seguir reclamando por el libro?_ escucho su voz a lo lejos, sentía todavía su mano en su muñeca pero aun así no distinguía su presencia más allá de ello, era como una sombra detrás de ella.

_ Puedes leerlo, lo termino mañana…_ dijo ella. Sintió como el contacto de la cálida piel de Malfoy se desprendía dedo a dedo de su muñeca. Ella se llevó la mano instintivamente a la altura de su rostro a pesar de que la oscuridad no dejara distinguir donde estaba podía ver sus contornos por la leve luz que provenía de la sala de la biblioteca amarilla cálida, y la fría y azulada luz que provenía del lumus del pelirrubio. Era como si esta se fundiera en sus dedos.

_ Discúlpame, si te apreté demasiado fuerte…_ escucho detrás de ella y no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos. Malfoy le había pedido disculpas.

_ No me dolió… es que estoy sorprendida._ bajo su mano y se mordió levemente el labio, reprimiendo lo que quería decir.

_ ¿Por qué?_ pregunto su fría voz lejana, dura.

_ Porque nunca pensé que tocarías a una sangre sucia…_ se aventuro a contestar. Arrepentida inmediatamente de decirlo y antes de que Malfoy dijera algo hiriente decidió irse, camino rápidamente hasta el final del pasillo pero antes de que esta saliera de allí, Malfoy dijo algo que la helo.

_ La sangre es solo sangre…_ Hermione se paro en seco, y se dio media vuelta, solo pudo distinguir el rostro recuadrado con rasgos finos del Sly y sus férreos ojos plata.

_No es lo que solías decir…_ comento ella con la voz ronca, se le venia a la cabeza todos esos momentos humillantes que la volvían a sentir esa angustia que tanto lloro a escondidas.

_ Antes no era lo que soy ahora, ni viví lo que viví… La sangre es sangre y nada mas._ dijo el pelirrubio se acercó a ella lentamente y la rodeo, doblo por el pasillo. Hermione no supo porque, pero sus pies lo siguieron hasta la sala y al ver que se iba sus labios modularon las palabras sin querer.

_ ¿Ya te vas?_ pregunto levemente como queriendo que él no se diera cuenta, deseando que no la haya escuchado y siguiera su camino. Pero él se dio la vuelta, y la miro sorprendido, aun con su mueca socarrona y su sonrisa de medio lado, pero sorprendido.

_ No quiero molestarte… tenemos un pacto, yo investigo cuando ustedes no estén._ dijo el queriendo volver a su camino pero nuevamente el subconsciente de la castaña la traiciono.

_ No me molestas…_ Malfoy se volteo enteramente hacia ella._ Es mas me hace falta ayuda, hay mucho libros que hay que investigar y a pesar de que tu digas que los leo en segundos son demasiado y no voy a terminar de leerlo todos. Podrías ayudarme, porque los inútiles de mis amigos no pueden leer mas de un libro por mes._ dijo rápidamente golpeándose mentalmente por haber insultado a sus amigos de esa manera, pero tuvo un leve arranque de sinceridad que le surgía. Malfoy levanto una ceja divertido y se acercó al sillón que se encontraba junto a la ventana, se sentó y tomo el libro que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa junto a este.

_ Acepto tu invitación de trabajo Granger_ y tras decir esto se dispuso a leer el libro en sus manos._ Puedes seguir leyendo el libro que empezaste, luego lo leo._ comento levemente serio tratando de entender algo del libro.

_ Gracias…_ dijo levemente y con sorpresa la castaña.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras observaba su mano, podía recordar el tacto cálido de la mano de Malfoy, siempre creyó que por su piel de mármol seria fría, pero era cálida y fuerte.

Descubriéndose pensando en aquello la joven se agito la cabeza mientras se levantaba de golpe.

_ Hoy leeré en mi habitación…_ dijo mientras trataba de sacarse la sensación de la mano del rubio en su muñeca.

Tomo el libro y se tiro en su cama, leyendo pausadamente, nunca creyó decirlo pero ese libro era sumamente aburrido; la información que leía era básica en defensas de artes oscuras y las redundancias de los capítulos la llevaban a exasperarse. Resignada lo dejo a un costado de la cama mientras se estiraba enteramente.

_ No puedo volver todavía…_ dijo por lo bajo para si misma_ de seguro esta allí, y me pone muy nerviosa…_ Hermione se volteo a un costado y cerro los ojos, sus hormonas joviales la estaban traicionando y con su enemigo escolar. No quería admitirlo pero el no buscaba pelea, bueno no tanto como antes, y su semblante aunque aun arrogante tenia algo melancólico que la atraía. Su sonrisa de lado y su semblante aristocrático la hipnotizaban.

_ Basta…_ susurro mientras abría los ojos; observo que en su mesa de luz aun estaba el pequeño libro negro y no había tenido oportunidad de seguir leyéndolo. Lo tomo y decido proseguir, descansar un poco y olvidarse de las estupideces que estaba pensando últimamente. Abrió el pequeño libro después del dibujo del mago del bosque, seguían páginas llenas de dibujos y lo que parecían ser círculos mágicos de alquimia y magia antigua. Los miro asombrada, esa magia era muy avanzada; nunca creyó poder ver algo así. ¿Realmente era solo una fabula como había pensado? Paso paginas que hablaban de la gente de allí, de hechizos sin varita y círculos mágicos sin dibujar. De pronto encontró algo que le llamo la atención, el dibujo de una bestia, parecía de la altura de 2 metros según una escala que tenia escrita aun lado, sus rostro era alargado y sus ojos rasgados parecían los de un dragón, sus colmillos era enormes y sus garras era sumamente afiladas, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas y pelo; realmente la impresiono. Debajo del dibujo comenzaba otro día.

"_Este es mi pecado… El resultado de mi ego y soberbia, de mi sed de saber y poder. Nunca creí poder avergonzarme de mi mismo, cuando estudiaba, mi maestro era nada mas ni nada menos que Salazar Slytherin. Era un Slytherin, orgulloso de mi intelecto y astucia es irónico que haya terminado guiando a un pequeño niño mitad brujo que simbolizo a su país con un león; pero de eso se trata mi historia, giros inesperados y prejuicios absurdos. En la época en la que yo era aprendiz la escuela no era concurrida, mi maestro solo tenia dos estudiantes; uno era yo, el otro Morgana. _

_Creo que ya tiene una vaga idea de quién soy… Sí, soy Merlín, el consejero de Arturo; o era, ya hace varios años que no lo veo. Siento vergüenza al solo pensar como me vería, mis pecados tomaron muchas victimas. _

_En la escuela Morgana siempre se emprendió maravillosamente, y competimos hasta el día de nuestra graduación en donde Salazar Slytherin me eligió como su sucesor. Me dio el título de maestro… Morgana no califico como tal, sin embargo mucho ya sabemos que grandes brujos oscuros nacieron de sus enseñanzas no solo mágicas sino de vida. _

_En mi juventud he pecado más que nadie, y no puedo perdonarme por lo que he hecho. Mis ambiciones superaron por muy alto la razón de lo correcto. Quería el poder… Las ambiciones que uno tiene de joven a veces pueden corromper el alma; era solitario y mi intelecto estaba hambriento y agudizado. Quería ser el primero en crear algo lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir a los monstruos, conquistar países y desafiar a los dioses. Estudie por muchos años a los dragones, criaturas invencibles de piel impenetrable, aliento de ácido y fuego, garras y dientes tan fuertes como el diamante; y la ligereza de un ave para cruzar los inmensos cielos, también los hombres lobos, criaturas primitivas pero tan humanas. Quise tener criaturas así… que pudieran morir por mí y por Camelot, reino tan amado por mi alma. Mi padre era el brujo consejero del antiguo Rey antes de que muriera; mi padre murió de viejo con los ojos cansados de no haber podido vivir. Como venia diciendo mi estudio de las criaturas eran precisas y creí poder controlar cualquier tipo de estas. Pero mi soberbia y estupidez cegaron mi cordura y me convertí en el creador del arma más poderosa contra mi pueblo natal, Camelot. Criaturas horrendas con todas las características de las criaturas más poderosas. Estas criaturas era mestizos, tome humanos sin nada, muggles que querían aumentar sus poderes y los embelese con promesas de gloria. Los convertí en quimeras horrendas, uno a uno fueron muriendo; menos uno. Su nombre era Marco. Un joven mago hijos de muggles que no soportaba su existencia, pero con un gran odio. Creo que fue esto lo que lo mantuvo vivo. Viendo como mis proyectos fracasaban uno tras otro no pude más que aferrarme a esta quimera, sin embargo cada día que pasaba la conciencia humana de Marco desaparecía cada vez más rápido. Se volvió una bestia codiciosa y sedienta de sangre. Cada vez se hacia mas dificultoso manejarlo. Mi laboratorio estaba en la torre del castillo, solo me fui unas horas… y cuando regrese la bestia ya no se encontraba. Y supe quien fue inmediatamente; Morgana. _

_Morgana era ambiciosa también y quiere el reino de Camelot; sus intentos más efusivos fueron cuando esta no tenía rey y caía en la pobreza y desesperanza del hombre. Sabia muy bien que su fin era crear miles como Marco y así tomar Camelot mientras Arturo seguía siendo un niño. Desesperado por poder salvar ese pueblo que tanto me había dado, y también por mi propio ego, me uní a los druidas del bosque oscuro. Busco un antídoto para aquellos pobres hombres condenados por mi codicia. Muchos años pasaron y aun no he podido perfeccionarlo. He escuchado que Arturo hace un buen trabajo y las bestias no han aparecido aun. Estoy tranquilo tal vez pueda terminar de hacer ese antídoto_."

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo… ¡ Era el diario del mago mas famoso y poderoso de todos los tiempos! Las manos le sudaban y se aferraba al libro fuertemente como si este fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Se ató el cabello en una coleta y se acomodó nuevamente en la cama. No podía creer en esas bestias, ¿realmente existían? Seguramente estaban extintas porque nunca había leído o escuchado sobre ellas. Seguía la lectura en otro día.

"_Hoy he claudicado ante mi dolor… mis errores siguen multiplicándose a pesar de mis esfuerzos… ¿acaso esta es la condena que merezco? Ver la muerte de mis seres amados, no solo basto con sacarme a mi hermosa Gwendolyn sino también a mi gente. Morgana no soltó a las bestias en Camelot como yo había pensado, las soltó en el bosque oscuro. Mataron a cada bella criatura, a cada hermano y hermana. La Orden de la serpiente Blanca ha muerto. Pero como toda tempestad un pequeño rayo de luz cayó sobre mis ojos; allí entre tanta sangre y carne descompuesta un sonido angelical llego a mis oídos. Debajo de su madre desangrada un pequeño niño lloraba. Lo tome con mis manos temblorosas; llore, llore de felicidad al ver que en todo ese intento de salvar a alguien encontré una pequeña alma dulce. Su madre seguía viva, pero no le quedaba mucho; me miro y me dijo su nombre "Ambigat… significa el que lucha de ambos lados". Murió acariciando la mano de su hijo. El me salvo a mí… Ese pequeño niño de pelusa rubia dejo de llorar y me miro, con sus ojos color gris tormenta, cristalinos por las lagrimas y la inocencia. Gracias mi Dios santísimo, gracias tierra fértil de Camelot! Gracias por dejar crecer a este niño aun dentro de la tempestad. Este niño será mi redención." _

Hermione dejo de leer, una civilización sagrada destruida por una ambición egoísta; parece que siempre se repite la misma historia. Volteo la hoja, descubriendo que allí dejo de escribir ese día; había un dibujo, un medallón. Tenía un extraño grabado de serpientes enroscándose en un árbol…

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

Hermione dejo el libro a un lado y se levanto, meditando lo que había leído; se acercó a la puerta, seguro era Harry o Ron que le preguntando cuando estaría el almuerzo. Tomo la perilla y la abrió, quien se encontraba allí no era ninguno de sus amigos; era él, Draco Malfoy, sereno, arrogante, hermoso, con un libro en sus manos.


	11. Capitulo 10

Un capitulo que acabo de terminar jeje, espero agrade. Si gustan dejen Reviews!

**Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

Capítulo 10 _**Regulus Arcturus Black**_

Hermione respiro hondo, no esperaba ver al pelirrubio del que había escapado en el umbral de su puerta. No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó allí parado en forma recta con su rostro inexpresivo.

_ ¿Precisas algo Malfoy?_ pregunto la castaña pausadamente mientras desviaba su mirada a un punto en la camisa negra del rubio, hasta que le pareció demasiado estúpido; levanto la mirada y observo que Malfoy ni siquiera la observaba, miraba fijamente la puerta entreabierta. Extrañada, torció su cuello y vio una placa de cobre, desgastada y rallada, parecía que debajo de esos rayones hechos con recelo tapaban un nombre. Regulus Arcturus Black.

_ R.A.B._ dijo la chica mientras rosaba la placa. Hermione dirigió su atención a Malfoy en ese momento, que aun todavía no hablaba. _ ¿Qué piensas?_ pregunto ella.

_ Nada_ respondió el mientras daba la media vuelta y se marchaba.

_ ¡Espera! ¿No venias a mostrarme algo?_ Hermione instintivamente observo el libro negro de gran grosor en las manos de Malfoy. Este oculto el libro detrás de su torso y se voltio nuevamente.

_ Llama a Potter y Wesley a la cocina, debemos hablar…_ acto siguiente tomo su camino nuevamente a la biblioteca.

Hermione bufo por debajo; ¿Quién se creía para ordenarle cosas? La castaña se volteo y vio el pequeño diario del mejor mago de los tiempos, el dibujo del medallón la inquietaba, sentía que esa imagen la había visto en algún lado. Sin darle mucha más importancia se giró sobre su eje hacia la cocina, estaba segura de que sus amigos ya estarían allí era ya un poco más del mediodía y estarían preparando algo de comer.

Al bajar las escaleras se dio cuenta de que no estaba equivocada; los Griffindor estaban engullendo unos sándwiches de jamón. La castaña chasqueo la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

_ Si siguen comiendo ese tipo de comida no se nutrirán lo suficiente._ comento mientras se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba uno de los sándwich.

_ ¿Y a ti no te incluye el comentario?_ pregunto Harry, Ron asistía mientras metía en su boca el ultimo trozo, o la otra mitad del bocadillo.

_ A diferencia de ustedes como las cuatro comidas diarias como se debe, creo que hoy puedo permitirme un deslice._

Ron seguramente iba a decir uno de sus comentarios desubicados y graciosos, aquellos que hacen que Harry ría por lo bajo y se resguarde de la mirada de la peli castaña. Esta última se enfadaría de por demás, debido a sus sentimientos ocultos al pelirrojo, y terminaría con está yéndose a leer a la biblioteca o llorando en su cuarto. Sin embargo, nada de esto ocurrió, ya que la alta figura de Draco Malfoy apareció en la entrada de la cocina. Llevaba su atuendo de siempre luto, mientras sostenía en su mano lo que parecía ser la pata de Kreacher, el cual colgaba de cabeza sin decir ninguna palabra.

_ ¡Malfoy! ¡Es un ser vivo, no lo trates de ese modo!_ exclamo Hermione horrorizada levantándose de la silla acercándose al elfo. Este sin embargo, no agradeció el gesto de defensa de la joven, comenzó a balancearse y a gritar insultos a esta.

_ ¡Maldita sangre sucia, deshonrando la orgullosa casa de los Black! ¡Si mi ama estuviera! ¡Oh si mi ama la viera! ¡Moriría de nuevo mi pobre ama!_ Hermione se detuvo en seco con expresión dolida, siempre pasaba lo mismo y sin embargo ella no podía dejar de defenderlo. Harry grito el nombre del elfo doméstico, seguido de los insultos de Ron a este. Pero sin importar que, el elfo no parara de balancearse e insultar a la peli castaña._ ¡Hija de monstruos muggles asquerosos!_ Los ojos de Hermione no resistirían más. Estaba acostumbrada a los insultos pero nunca habían sido dirigidos a sus padres sino a ella, le dolía.

_ ¡Kreacher!_ la voz helada de Malfoy se escuchó, esa voz que ella ya había escuchado pero que sus dos amigos desconocían._ Cállate…_ sentencio arrastrando cada silaba. Acto seguido dejo caer al elfo al suelo, que se incorporó inmediatamente y se arrodillo ante el joven.

_ Disculpe a Kreacher mi señor. Kreacher no volverá a hablar fuera de su autorización._ los tres leones vieron la escena extrañados pero sin sorpresa, después de todo Malfoy también era Black y sobre todo era sangre pura.

_ ¿Qué ocurre Malfoy? ¿Por qué traes a Kreacher así?_ pregunto Harry mientras observaba al elfo domestico disculpándose con el joven.

_ Estaba husmeando en mis cosas y como venía para aquí a hablar con ustedes me pareció interesante traerlo._

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ Pregunto Harry extrañado. Malfoy miro a la peli castaña, se había olvidado. Se había internalizado la imagen de ese medallón y no había dicho su descubrimiento.

_ Sabemos quién es R.A.B. o tenemos una sospecha…_

_ ¿Quién es?_ pregunto Harry expectante.

_ Regulus Arcturus Black…_ respondió Hermione_ Estaba en la placa de la puerta de mi habitación._

_ ¡No es tu habitación sangre sucia que…!_ la mirada punzante de Malfoy hizo que el elfo callara.

_ Kreacher, cuéntanos quien era Regulus…_ ordeno Harry, el elfo lo miro desafiante pero aun así empezó a hablar.

_ El amo de Kreacher, el hijo favorito de la señora no como ese traidor a la sangre que le entrego esta sagrada casa…_

_ Atenerte a los comentarios hacia mi padrino_ ordeno Harry, mientras miraba a la sucia y pequeña criatura retorcer sus manos mientras agachaba la cabeza en una reverencia.

_ Mi amo Regulus es quien dormía en donde está la impura…- dijo hiriente el elfo, mientras sus ojos verdes musgo se clavaban en la joven castaña. Esta no se inmuto, la sangre es solo sangre… Pensando esto levanto la mirada al rubio que la observaba, no podía entender la expresión del joven. Esa mirada plata que ocultaba todo.

_ Kreacher te prohíbo que hables así de Hermione, ella es una amiga y mejor bruja que muchos puros que he conocido_ dijo Harry. Este también levanto la mirada hacia Malfoy, el cual no apartaba la vista de la peli castaña.

_ Kreacher se asegurara de no volver a hablar sobre su amiga_ contesto el elfo domestico escupiendo la última palabra.

_ Era el hermano de Sirius…_ dijo Hermione_ ¿Harry tienes el relicario?_

Harry saco el relicario de Slytherin de su bolsillo y se lo mostro al elfo, este puso cara de sorprendido y sus ojos agudos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, trataba de tocarlo.

_ Ese es el relicario del amo…_ sollozó

_ Pero había otro ¿verdad? Otro relicario…_ el elfo tembló y comenzó a morderse las manos con tanta brutalidad que hasta Harry sentía piedad de esa pequeña criatura. _ ¡Kreacher contesta! _ Kreacher dejo de morderse las manos sangrantes, observo con ojos acuosos a su nuevo amo y comenzó a hablar.

_ El amo le dijo que lo acompañara a un lugar… que lo obligara a beber el agua de la fuente. El amo estaba muy mal… pero hizo prometer a Kreacher que no dejaría de hacerle beber. Cuando ya no había más agua apareció el relicario, el amo lo tomo y se lo dio a Kreacher, le ordeno que se fura y destruyera el relicario. Y Kreacher lo hizo lo dejo allí para que muera…_ el sollozo y lamento del elfo se hizo más fuerte. _ Pero aunque Kreacher lo intento todo el relicario no se destruyó…_

Hermione observo a su amigo de ojos verdes, estos parecían brillar de la emoción.

_ ¿Dónde está?_ pregunto expectante, el elfo no respondía_ te daré este y te ayudare a cumplir tu promesa… lo destruiré._ Kreacher miro a su amo y las lágrimas dejaron de brotar, metió su mano por debajo del cuello de su túnica rasgada, y saco un relicario que colgaba de su cuello. El verdadero relicario de Slytherin._ Dámelo Kreacher…_ la pequeña criatura se lo descolgó del cuello y se lo entrego a su joven amo. Hermione pudo ver como el brillo de los ojos del elfo cambiaba.

Harry lo tomo en sus manos y cerró los ojos. Al fin un paso más… El pelinegro le entrego el relicario falso al elfo doméstico, este lo tomo delicadamente.

_ Este relicario no tiene maldad porque está hecho por mi amo…_ dicho esto se retiró lentamente de la cocina sollozando por lo bajo.

Los cuatro jóvenes se vieron curiosos.

_ Es genial ya tenemos el verdadero horrocruxes…_ dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a ver la joya maldita que Harry sostenía.

_ Si… solo falta saber cómo destruirlo._ comento Harry

_ Pero ¿cómo?_ pregunto el pelirrojo.

Hermione observo a sus amigos y fue cuando recordó sus pensamientos anteriores…

_ Hogwarts…_ dijo Draco, la joven cerro la boca de pronto_ Dumbeldore destruyo el primer horrocruxes en Hogwarts, él vivía allí, quiere decir que sea lo que sea que destruya esas cosas están en el castillo del colegio._ Los tres leones observaron a Malfoy por unos segundos, Harry asintió y miro a su amiga.

_ Ya veo porque Dumbeldore insistió en que fueras al colegio Herms, al igual que Malfoy. Para que busquen lo que destruya los horrocruxes, mientras nosotros los buscamos._

_ Así que esos son nuestros papeles…_ dijo Ron mientras veía de reojo a la castaña_ pero ¿por dónde piensas ir a buscar?_ pregunto a su amigo. Este lo miro algo confuso.

_ Los horrocruxes tienen orden cronológico…_ todos giraron su vista a Hermione esta estaba cruzada de brazos mientras torcía uno de sus cabellos erizados frenéticamente._ primero el anillo, que pertenecía a su madre, Dumbeldore lo tuvo consigo mucho tiempo antes de destruirlo, el diario que era de Voldemort y la reliquia de Salazar Slytherin. Basándonos en eso deben ser cosas valiosas que han pasado por sus manos en los tiempos de escuela hasta el día de hoy._ Sus dos amigos la miraron atónitos, mientras Malfoy la miraba con una media sonrisa de lado, este gesto hizo que se sonrojara levemente. _ Además… como de seguro valora cada pedazo de su alma serán cosas de gran valor histórico y mágico._

_ ¿Cómo sobreviviremos sin ti Hermione? _ pregunto Ron, Hermione se sonrojo un poco más sintiendo ya el calor por toda su cara.

_ Bueno, basta de cháchara, pónganse a trabajar en su viaje y que es lo que buscaran…_ dijo totalmente roja mientras salía de la cocina_ estaré buscando en la biblioteca información acerca de que tesoros pueden ser horrocruxes. Hermione se dirigió como una bala hacia la biblioteca, ya que sus amigos iban a ir a un viaje peligroso haría todo lo posible por ayudarlos desde su posición. Había varios libros acerca de tesoros mágicos en la biblioteca los leería todos. Solo faltaban dos días… para que se fueran en el expreso de Hogwarts. Los libros ya habían llegado, Molly se había tomado la molestia de comprarlos para los tres, pero solo ella los usaría.

Entro a la biblioteca silenciosa, dirigiéndose a los estantes que sabía estaban los libros que buscaba, pero algo la detuvo. Un libro de tapas negras que ya había visto estaba sobre la mesita de lectura, era el que tenía Malfoy en sus manos cuando fue a verla a su habitación.

No pudo evitarlo, lo abrió deseosa de saber que era, pesaba como mil demonios pero no parecía más grueso que otros libro que había leído, se titulaba "Los sagrados 28". El índice era eternamente largo lo que hizo pensar que tenía un hechizo prolongador. Cada capítulo comenzaba con apellidos que conocía muy bien; Abbott, Avery, Black... Abrió el libro en este capítulo, parecía una especie de árbol genealógico, comenzaba desde los antepasados más antiguos, cerca de 1692 cuando se realizó el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto. Todos con fotos de sus descendientes con respectiva descripción debajo, parecían como una guía de con quien casar a tus hijos. Las imágenes parecían de muchachos de 15 a 17 años, no más adultos. No encontró a Sirius, obviamente, pero si a Regulus Arcturus Black.

Un joven de nariz afilada y de facciones recuadradas, con cabellos negro azabache y ojos de color azul, era muy parecido a Sirius. En la descripción se encontraba la fecha de nacimiento, habilidades mágicas, su varita, las sociedades y la cuenta bancaria.

_ Es como un catálogo de pretendientes…- murmuro para sí, mientras volvía al índice_ Malfoy quería mostrarme quien era R.A.B._ Vio el apellido del susodicho en el índice, y la tentación fue más grande, abrió el capítulo de su familia y busco al joven. Sin embargo, se detuvo en algo que la sorprendió, un Malfoy que no había visto; tenía entendido que los únicos que quedaban eran su padre y Draco. Un joven de cabellera larga rubia y gafas ovaladas modelaba serio en el retrato, era mucho más parecido Draco a el que a su padre, le pareció; las facciones eran más finas y sus ojos no se veían despectivos y crueles como los de Lucius; se veían fríos, pétreos, como los del Draco que conocía ahora. Su nombre era Crepuscus Malfoy, tendría unos 17 años cuando hizo el retrato, no decía mucho, sus habilidades mágicas no aparecían como si las de Lucius; al observa más detenidamente pudo ver su genealogía. Padre: Abraxas Malfoy. Eso quería decir que era el tío de Draco. Hermione se preguntó curiosa si este era el motivo por el cual no le mostro el libro al final, para regodearle que él ya había descubierto el misterio de R.A.B., tal vez se avergonzaba de un Malfoy que nunca mostraron al mundo mágico, ni siquiera en los periódicos. La castaña dio vuelta la hoja para ver si había más información pero lo que encontró fue a un Draco Malfoy que se mostraba con su pragmática sonrisa de lado y su rostro juvenil de 15 años; Hermione pudo ver la diferencia del joven ahora, sus rasgos mas recuadrados la sombra rubia de su barbilla, los ojos inexpresivos. Se parecía más a Crepuscus que a su foto de hace dos años.

_ Dos años de dolor…_ pensó ella, su padre preso, su iniciación, su misión suicida, la muerte de su infancia. Sintió empatía por él, porque a pesar de ser aquel que torturo su alma todos los años de escuela anteriores, nunca se había percatado de que su alma también había sido torturada, y de una manera mucho más cruel.

Rozo con sus dedos, de forma inconsciente, la fotografía del joven, mientras veía esos ojos picaros y brillantes que tenía en ese entonces. Nunca los había visto, porque siempre que la veían a ella era con un brillo de rechazo, estos parecían de orgullo.

_ Sé que soy bello pero nunca creí poder dejar tan impresionada a una chica como tú Granger…_ se escuchó la voz socarrona de Malfoy detrás de ella y cerro el libro con fuerza, sonrojada no se volteo sino que dejo el libro en su lugar.

_ Sabias quien era R.A.B._ dijo ella tratando de desviar el tema.

_ Si, lo sabía… Estaba en un descanso y me puse a leer libros de otros temas, encontré este y lo comencé a leer._

_ Claro… solo alguien como tú podría llegar a tomar un libro como este en su tiempo libre._ dijo ella mientras observaba el paisaje por la ventana, las casas se extendían más allá de sus ojos.

_ Puede que tengas razón…- dijo el, ella volteo la mirada y vio su rostro inexpresivo, no sonreía como creía que estaría haciendo.

_ ¿Ya no te sientes orgulloso de tu linaje?_ pregunto ella mientras observaba los cambios en su rostro. Impenetrable.

_ No sé cuál es su significado… en este momento no me siento orgulloso, pero tampoco avergonzado._

_ ¿Es un paso grande para ti no? El creer que estuviste siempre equivocado…_

_ No lo creo…_ Hermione se volteo enteramente para verlo._ Simplemente dudo de si vale la pena aniquilar todo lo que nos es distinto, pero aun así creo que no merece la pena salvarlos._

_ ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Dejaras que inocentes mueran? ¿Solo porque no te incumbe?_ dijo indignada.

_ Ellos mismo han matado a muchos de ellos por querer capturarnos a nosotros, magos han muerto por su miedo a lo diferente… ¿Qué derecho tienes tú de venir a cuestionar los ideales de mi familia? Lo único que hizo fue querer defenderse… y el único modo que encontró fue alejarse. Eso llevo al miedo, y el miedo lleva al odio._ Hermione lo miro sorprendida, nunca había pensado el otro lado, pero aun así no se justificaba, ni la cacería de brujas ni la pureza de sangre.

Bajo la mirada, se sentía impotente ante Malfoy, siempre había sido así, aun con sus intercambios de insultos, que a pesar de ser superficiales e infantiles siempre le dejaban una punzada; esa de tratar de cambiar de parecer a su interlocutor.

_ Entonces según tus ideales…_ comenzó a decir ella mientras tomaba valor para verlo a la cara_ Si yo estuviera en una situación de peligro, no me salvarías._

_ Te equivocas… Eres mi compañera, y necesito que me ayudes a completar mi misión. _ dijo el, sin brillo, sin bacilo.

_ Ya veo… siempre es beneficio ante todo, realmente es así un Slytherin_ estaba dolida, porque pensó que había cambiado. "La sangre es solo sangre…"

_ Es así como somos los Malfoy…- contesto él.

Hermione se volteo y se encamino nuevamente hacia los estantes escondidos.

_ Buscare información acerca de tesoros… No preciso tu ayuda._ La castaña desapareció en ellos, estaba dolida, pero aun así no desilusionada. - Siempre será Malfoy… lo único que cambio es la máscara.- pensó mientras lloraba silenciosamente en el oscuro pasillo de la biblioteca, mientras una mirada gris la observaba en la oscuridad.

Libia se encontraba en esa oscura habitación, allí estaba Teresa la cual se acercó a ella sosteniendo algo en sus manos.

_ Ese es…_ empezó a decir Libia mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

_ Si… es el medallón de Fios. Haroldo se lo robo a nuestro padre; ahora solo falta encontrar a Draco._ dijo Teresa mientras rosaba las serpientes talladas en plata.

_ Cumpliremos nuestra promesa Teresa_

_ Si… Una de tantas._

_ ¿Crees que si logramos este cometido ella responderá? Ya sabes… La única que pudo entrar fue ella. Sybilla._

_ Tendremos que creerlo, no nos queda mucho tiempo._

_ Son buenos chicos; Draco y Harry…_ susurro la oji azul.

_ ¿Tienes remordimientos? ¿Después de tanto?_

_ No… Simplemente me pregunto si verdaderamente necesitamos que pasen por todo esto._

_ Lo que necesitamos es nuestro cometido._ dijo serena la morocha, esta se acercó a la ventana._ Se acerca el 1° de septiembre… hay que estar listar para partir. Descansa, no nos veras por un tiempo._

_ Es verdad… No puedo ir allí._ dijo libia tristemente_ Cuídala por mi…_

_ Lo haré… Se acerca el momento, todo va tomando su curso._

Teresa tenía el medallón en sus manos mientras veía la ventana, el reflejo del inmenso castillo de la escuela de Magia y Hechicería se alzaba en las sombras de la noche.


	12. Capitulo 11: Hogwarts

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo… Discúlpenme por la tardanza, es que estuve haciendo guardias en el hospital escuela de la facultad y se hicieron pesadas. Lamentablemente, me tardare otro tiempito con el siguiente capítulo, ya que comienzan las mesas de finales y estoy con la soga al cuello. Deséenme suerte y ¡ganas de estudiar! Hice bastante largo el capítulo así que espero compensar con ello. ¡Saludos! ¡Comenten!

**Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

Capítulo 11: Hogwarts

La había hecho llorar, no era su intención, realmente no lo era. Solo quería entablar una conversación con ella sin gritos ni insultos. Pero, ¿Por qué sincerarse con ella? Era hija de muggles obviamente no se regocijaría en sus palabras. Pero aun así no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba aun sabiendo que la heriría.

_ No interesa…_ se dijo para sí._ No interesa si llora por mis palabras, ella no me interesa._ Sin embargo el rostro dorado de la joven sollozando y derramando lágrimas de sus ojos, esos ojos color avellana… no salían de su mente.

Draco bufo sonoramente, se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en un pequeño diván cerca de una hoguera apagada, la habitación se encontraba bien al sur de la casa, era las más fría y oscura, tal vez haya sido por eso que la había elegido. Había arreglado un poco el lugar, los tapices pasaron a ser de un color verde oscuro, con las paredes revestidas de madera barnizada opaca, la cama era con dosel con las pesadas cortinas que a él le gustaban, de color de la noche, las sabanas eran también negras, y por supuesto, de seda. Sin embargo hace bastante días no la usaba.

No dormía bien, había empezado a soñar de nuevo, se encontraba cazando en ese caballo, y el rostro de ese hombre… Sus rasgos eran los suyos, pero más maduros, los de un hombre adulto, su palidez, su larga caballera rubia, sus ojos grises; sosteniendo una espada, diciendo palabras que no podía distinguir. Era un Malfoy. Lo había comprobado. Crepuscus Malfoy era su nombre, hermano de su padre; su tío. Nunca lo había conocido, pero esos sueños parecían escalofriantemente reales. Cuando vio la figura de ese hombre en el retrato del libro, sus manos parecían entumecidas de la fuerza que había ejercido al sostener el pesado volumen.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Qué significan esos sueños? ¿Ese calor insoportable al despertar que solo puede apaciguar con la poción que le había dado Libia? Ella sabía que ocurría, el viejo Ojoloco sospechaba que también, sin embargo no decían palabra; no podía escribirles, porque los mortifagos estaban al asecho. Se había hecho pública su liberación y seguramente no estaban alegres. Mientras no supieran su paradero no corría peligro; no habían dado detalles, no habían hablado de su tutor ni de que volvía a Hogwarts.

Volvería a Hogwarts… ¿Cómo lo recibirían sus compañeros? ¿Y sus amigos? ¿Realmente tenía amigos allí?

Toc-toc…

Alguien toco la puerta, se levantó lentamente, tomo la perilla y jalo. Del otro lado se encontraba Potter. Llevaba sus habituales gafas y sus ropas viejas y grandes.

_ Necesito hablar contigo Malfoy…_ Draco lo miro extrañado, pero no se negó; hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza indicando que entrara.

Sin decir palabra Draco cerró la puerta tras el pelinegro y se sentó en la silla que descansaba en un rincón de la habitación, con otro gesto índico a Potter que se sentara.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Draco decidió romperlo.

_ Aunque me encanta pasar tiempo con celebridades para luego presumirme ante mis amigos Potter, quisiera terminar con la charla temprano, quiero acostarme._

Harry no dijo nada, miro su reloj de pulsera, se froto los ojos y hablo.

_ Necesito que me digas si sabes algo que pueda llevarnos a los horrocruxes… después de todo eres un mortifago, el debió decirte algo_

Draco lo miro seriamente, sus ojos plata parecían afiladas dagas; sin embargo comenzó a reír amargamente.

_ ¿Crees que el señor tenebroso pudo haberme dicho algo fuera de la misión suicida que me toco hacer?_ la sonrisa amarga de Draco sorprendía a su interlocutor, podía ver como la mirada verde de Potter lo examinaba confundido.

_ ¿Y a tu padre?_ pregunto el joven, la sonrisa socarrona desapareció. Draco no quería hablar de ello, no quería hablar de él y mucho menos con Potter.

_ No puedo afirmarlo_ contesto, sin ánimos de seguir.

_ Entonces solo hay una forma… ¿Verdad?_

_ ¿Cuál?_

_ Ir a ver a tu padre para averiguarlo…_

Nuevamente Draco se puso a reír.

_ ve, hazlo si puedes lograrlo… Dudo mucho que mi padre diga algo que pueda ayudarte._

_ No si viene su hijo conmigo…_ replico Harry

Draco fulmino al elegido con la mirada. No quería verlo, no quería enfrentarlo todavía. _ A mi padre no le interesa lo que pueda llegar a necesitar… _

_ Eres su hijo…-

_ Aun así… aunque considerara hablar. Se me está prohibido verlo _

_ Solo piénsalo…_ dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento._ Tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar con el… _ Draco lo miro confuso. Potter se sacó los lentes y se froto los ojos, parecía como si no durmiera en días. _ Él ha hablado con tu padre…- dijo mirando fijamente al rubio. El elegido dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, dejando a un Draco mucho más confundido aun si se podía.

Se levantó estrepitosamente y pateo todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

_ No entiendo nada…_ dijo frustrado. _ Todo alrededor de mí son secretos._

Harry salió de la habitación con cautelo, había escuchado el caer de un objeto dentro de la habitación de Malfoy. No podía decirle como sabía que su padre había hablado con el señor tenebroso.

No podía decirle que en sus sueños, cada vez más intensos, ve los pensamientos de Lord Voldemort. Vio como entraba a la prisión de magos, a través de Nagini y la mirada de terror de Lucius Malfoy al observarla.

_ Me mentiste Lucius…_ la voz sibilante y fría resonaba todavía en su cabeza_ ¡No sirve de nada tener el medallón! ¡Solo es una vieja joya!

_ No es así… Crepuscus… el hizo lo imposible para protegerlo.

_ No sirvió… ¡No tengo tiempo! Necesito recuperarlos, necesito estar completo… Me has defraudado y sabes que sucede a continuación…_

_ No, no le haga nada mi señor… Narcisa no tiene nada que ver con esto; por favor mi señor yo sé que usted puede ser benevolente…_ dijo desesperado el demacrado hombre.

Harry sintió como la sangre helada del reptil hervía de cólera.

_ Los Gwyn ap Nudd han vuelto… y buscan destruirme, saben dónde se encuentra uno de los trozos de mi alma_ pudo ver el rostro de Lucius desfigurado del horror.

_ Draco…- susurro el en su desesperación.

_ El será el primero en morir…- sentencio la serpiente, desapareciendo todo fugazmente al amanecer.

Harry fijo el sueño en su mente; era una clave. Lucius Malfoy sabia donde se encontraba uno de los horrocruxes. Pero aun así, debía esperar; debería esperar poder confiar en Draco Malfoy, porque presentía que él era clave en esa búsqueda. Malfoy estaría a salvo en Hogwarts.

Por fin había llegado el día, 1° de septiembre. Hermione estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa a Malfoy. Una pequeña nota se había deslizado por la puerta de su habitación diciéndole que lo esperara allí.

Se sentía bastante tonta, no se habían hablado desde su "conversación" en la biblioteca de los Black. Sostenía en su mano su cartera de cuero oscuro, en donde reposaba la pequeña nota con la letra estilizada de Malfoy. Su baúl y el canil donde dormía Crookshanks, se encontraban a un lado, no llevaba su túnica puesta, sino unos jeans, unas zapatillas de lona y una camisa de lino blanco de mangas cortas. Tenía su cabello rizado atado en un tipo de chignon con pequeños rizos cayendo en su rostro, tenía calor y no quería tener el pelo rebelde sudándole la nuca.

Escucho como los pasos de Malfoy resonaban en la escalera.

-Reconozco hasta sus pasos… eso está mal.- pensó mientras se echaba la cartera al hombro, y fijaba su mirada hacia la puerta. Los pazos largos y pausados se detuvieron detrás de ella. No quería verlo, y no sabía porque. Siempre supo cómo era ese joven, siempre supo que para él, los muggles no valían. Escucho el maullido seguido del ronroneo de su gato color canela; observo a su pequeña mascota cruza de kneazle. La mano pálida del rubio acariciaba a su gato, este se rozaba encorvándose sobre los dedos del joven. Observo el semblante del Malfoy, tenía su habitual sonrisa de medio lado con sus ojos color plata brillosos, no estaban vacíos y fríos, la observaba divertido. Hermione solo respondió sonrojándose levemente y dándose la vuelta.

_Estamos llegando tarde, saldrá el expreso antes de que lleguemos._ dijera ella mientras abría la puerta con la vuelta de su varita. Vio como Malfoy no sacaba su mirada de esta última._ Alasthor me dijo que ni bien llegues al colegio te devolverán la varita._ dijo Hermione, la expresión de su mirada fue más intensa.

_ Hubiera sido un poco inútil ir a estudiar magia sin ella…_ comento el mientras tomaba su baúl y el de la chica. Hermione la miro sorprendida por su arranque de caballerosidad. Unos segundos después, mientras Malfoy caminaba hacia el umbral de la puerta abierta, levanto su varita y recito el primer hechizo que había aprendido en Hogwarts.

_ Winguardium leviosa…_ los dos baúles se elevaron de las manos del rubio, Malfoy observo a la joven. No sabía porque, tal vez era esa vestimenta oscura, esa palidez brillosa, ese cabello rubio y desordenado. Esos ojos plata. Pero allí, iluminado por ese haz de luz que entraba de la puerta, parecía una criatura ajena a su mundo.

_ Sé que la visión de mi es sumamente hipnotizarte, pero debemos irnos…_ dijo su voz deslizante. La castaña se sonrojo, camino hacia afuera y dejo que el sol la iluminara. Sintió la mano del rubio rodeándole la muñeca, igual aquella noche. No se voltio, pero sabía que él estaba listo. Ambos jóvenes con sus baúles desaparecieron.

La estación estaba obviamente, como siempre, muy ruidosa. Se habían aparecido frente a la pared 9 ¾ no había riesgo de que los vieran, el pasar de la gente ocupada no hacían caso de ellos. Hermione sintió como la mano de Malfoy se desprendía de su muñeca, y se produjo un vacío en su estómago. El pelirrubio cargo los baúles a un carro y con un gesto de cabeza le indico que ingresara al andén. Hermione sintió como la rodeaba la fría sensación de la pared mientras vislumbraba la luz de la salida, un segundo, para pasar al andén 9 y ¾.

El olor a vapor y el murmullo con el encanto de la magia se extendió inmediatamente. Vio a muchos conocidos, estaban Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan con sus respectivas familias cerca de la entrada despidiéndose ya que estaban por partir. Había pocas familias despidiéndose de sus hijos; la mayoría conocidas a su vista, lo que le hizo pensar que pocos niños de 1° se encontrarían ese año. No le extrañaba, había estallado la guerra.

No muy lejos de ellos, pudo distinguir las cabelleras pelirrojas que conocía muy bien, eran los señores Wesley con Ginny caminando aceleradamente hacia ellos.

_ Hermione, querida_ dijo la señora Wesley, mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente y miraba hacia los lados. Estaba buscando a Ron, eso era seguro. _ Ya veo… decidieron no venir ¿Verdad?_ los ojos de la regordeta mujer se humedecieron. _ Oh!_ exclamo sorprendida, en la conmoción de buscar a su hijo, la mujer no había observado a quien acompañaba a la joven. _ Sr. Malfoy discúlpeme, no lo había visto…_ se disculpó la mujer. La pequeña pelirroja lo miraba desconfiada, Hermione podía observar ese brillo previo al hechizo moco murciélago, de los ojos de su amiga. Malfoy hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza a la Sra. Wesley en forma de saludo, tomo ambos baúles y fue directamente hacia el expreso. Hermione se sorprendió de la fuerza del rubio, ese baúl suyo debía pesar una tonelada.

_ Malfoy no te preocupes yo…_ el rubio la miro sonriente y sin darle tiempo a la castaña de terminar su frase metió los dos baúles de un tirón adentro.

_ Bueno…_ comenzó a decir el sr Wesley mientras observaba la alta figura del rubio en la entrada del vagón._ Creo que debemos irnos…_ Hermione asintió y miro a su amiga que tenía la mirada fija en el pelirrubio. Era de esperarse, la Orden del Fénix conocían de antes de la noticia el Profeta que Malfoy había salido airoso de su condena. Ya que Alasthor paso a liderar en cierto sentido la Orden. Todos se habían visto sorprendidos ante tal resolución de tutorear al joven mortifago pero creyeron en su palabra. Si el mago más desconfiado del mundo decidía hacerse cargo del joven entonces no había de que preocuparse; él lo tendría en sus límites. Sin embargo los jóvenes Wesley no se sentían a gusto con esa resolución. Habían protestado y gritado injurias en la cocina de los Black donde se habían reunido. Pero aun así, Malfoy no se inmuto. No dijo ni una palabra, solo se quedó allí parado detrás del anciano auror, con su semblante frio y distante.

_ Hermione cariño…_ escucho decirle a la señora Wesley._ Cuídate mucho… Nos vemos en esta navidad._ dijo alegremente pero con mirada apagada la regordeta señora.

_ No se preocupe señora Wesley…_ dijo Hermione sonriendo cándidamente para tranquilizar a la mujer.

La castaña se alejó un poco de la familia, se habían dado un abrazo en grupo para despedir a Ginny. Se sentía raro, era el primer año en que sus padres no se despedían de ella, los extrañaba.

Poco después vio como la cabellera roja se acercaba a ella, subió al expreso junto a esta y buscaron un vagón. No tuvieron que buscar mucho, el pelirrubio se encontraba apoyado en la pared del pasillo con los brazos cruzados. Al escucharlas las miro y con un gesto de cabeza entro al vagón. Hermione, decidió ir hacia allí, cuando una pequeña mano le sostuvo el brazo.

_ ¿En serio piensas sentarte con el Hermione?_ pregunto la pelirroja a su amiga mientras su mirada color café la escrutaba.

_ No es tan tedioso ahora…_ dijo la castaña y se encamino hasta allí. Era real, ya era raro que la molestara, por lo menos no la buscaba para pelear. Aunque a veces sienta que extraña esa ida y vuelta de insultos que le entrenaban su autoestima. Entro al vagón cautelosamente, viendo que sus cosas ya estaban allí, se sentó frente a él y miro hacia la ventana, no tenía a quien despedirse así que simplemente se limitó a observar los rostros de las personas, más temerosos que otras veces. Sintió como se abría la puerta.

_ Decide venir para acá…_ dijo la pelirroja con mirada desconfiada registro todo el lugar, deteniéndose especialmente en el pelirrubio. El la miro fijamente con sus ojos color plata y Ginny no inmuto, era sumamente corajuda y no vacilaba ante miradas. Hermione la admiraba y entendía porque Harry la amaba tanto. La pequeña Wesley se sentó junto a su amiga luego de acomodar su baúl, miraba fijamente a Malfoy.

_ Te estas volviendo algo irritante pelirroja…_ dijo Malfoy-

_ Solo estoy vigilándote hurón…_ la pequeña venilla que rodeaba el canto del ojo se hincho levemente. Pero aun así no dijo nada. Hermione sabía que no era un apodo que le agradara al joven.

_ Este viaje va a ser muy largo…_ cometo por lo bajo Hermione.

La puerta se deslizo nuevamente, esta vez entro un joven de cara regordeta y ojos sumisos, Neville.

_ Hola chicas…- comenzó a decir pero su voz se cortó al ver a él joven mortifago. _ ¿Qué haces aquí? _ pregunto asustado pero con firmeza, seguramente no quería ser menos Griffindor.

_ Cada leoncito que me cruce me va a preguntar lo mismo… así que corre la voz pequeño sapo. Se me libero de toda culpa e iré a Hogwarts…_ Malfoy estaba molesto, podía verlo por el brillo sobre sus ojos plata, su sien estaba levemente fruncida y su sonrisa de medio lado estaba torcida._ Terminare mis malditos estudios sin molestar a nadie, y espero que sin que me molesten. ¡Así que, pequeño intento de mago, ve y comunícalo!_ su voz había sonado fría, demasiado, no era la voz de aquel chico malcriado y molesto que los Griffindor estaban acostumbrados a escuchar; ese niño que siempre amenazaba con la presencia de su padre. La cara de Neville era de sorprendido, obviamente la voz acerada del rubio lo había inmutado, Ginny se encontraba de pie con la varita en mano, esperando alguna acción violenta del chico.

Malfoy solo se quedó allí, sentado en la butaca con las piernas largas enfundadas de negro cruzadas, con el brazo apoyado en el borde de la ventana, sin mirar a ninguno de ellos.

Hermione simplemente miro a su amiga y con su mirada cándida le ínsito a que guardara su varita; la pelirroja, no muy contenta, lo hizo. Neville dejo de estar petrificado, se despidió de las chicas normalmente y fue a sentarse a otro vagón.

_ Pronto llegaremos…_ dijo Hermione después de un tiempo de viaje. _ Pónganse las túnicas… Malfoy ¿Sigues siendo prefecto?_ pregunto

_ Si… Evidentemente no es algo que precise muchos méritos._ dijo el levantándose, sacando la túnica del baúl. Hermione sintió una punzada. Le dolía creer que no tenía méritos para ser premiada, pero no hizo caso, se puso su túnica y salió al pasillo. El pelirrubio la siguió, debían ir al vagón de prefectos a escuchar las instrucciones para llevar a los niños de 1° año hacia el castillo.

Hermione pudo observar las miradas curiosas de muchos, al principio, molesta, no entendía porque de esas miradas de todas las casas. Hasta que recordó que detrás de ella, se encontraba el mortifago más joven de la historia, cómplice de la muerte de el brujo más talentoso de Inglaterra, director de la escuela de magia y hechicería; y sobre todo un Slytherin, caminando con una Griffindor del trio dorado. Debía ser una imagen bastante bizarra para todos los que los observaban. El vagón de prefectos estaba en el primer vagón, el más cercano a la sala de máquinas y la cocina; y por pesar de la castaña, donde se encuentran todos los Slytherin. Era grande, y era obvio que se había utilizado de comedor, ya que tenían pequeñas mesas entre los asientos, sin separarse en cubículos. Siempre que tenía que cruzar el nido de víboras ponía el semblante más indiferente que tenía y caminaba con el mentón en alto, evitando escuchar los insultos a su sangre; pero siempre mirando de reojo a Ron que no hacia oídos sordos nunca. Sin embargo, esta vez no había escuchado ningún insulto, ya que las serpientes quedaron mudas al ver a su príncipe Sly entrar airoso de su misión frustrada, sin castigo de ninguna de las partes. Hermione pudo distinguir recelo de parte de muchas miradas hacia el rubio; Pansy Parkinson se encontraba allí, a punto de caer en lágrimas. La castaña sintió una pequeña punzada en su estómago, por alguna razón, hubiera preferido una mirada de rabia de la pelinegra.

En la puerta del vagón se encontraba Ted Nott, era el otro prefecto de Slytherin. Hermione observo a su compañero, lo miraba fijamente, con el ceño algo fruncido. Nott era un joven atractivo, compartía con Malfoy esa palidez de mármol, su cabello era de color castaño y sus ojos eran dos cuencas negras. Tenía una sonrisa enigmática, era una serpiente.

_ Bienvenido Draco…_ dijo el joven al pelirrubio, el cual mostro un rostro de asombro al escucharlo. El joven prefecto le extendió la mano, y Malfoy se la tendió. _ Vamos… entremos._ Hermione vio la insignia de premio anual en la túnica del castaño.

_ felicidades_ dijo ella apuntando la insignia.

_ Gracias… Realmente creí que Draco y tú serian premios anuales, pero realmente me equivoqué. Pansy decidió renunciar a ser prefecta el año pasado…_ dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Hermione lo observo sorprendida, Nott siempre había sido cortes, no amable, sino cortes. Pero allí, sentía como si quisiera ser amable, tal vez, creía ella, era el único verdadero amigo que tenía Malfoy.

Los tres jóvenes entraron al vagón. Había una joven allí, una hermosa chica de cabello rizado de color caoba y ojos grises.

_ Ella es Liz O'Hara… _ dijo Ted Nott mientras se sentaba frente a ella. La joven era muy bella, Hermione sentía como una pequeña aura la rodeaba, se preguntó si era descendiente de vellas como Fleur Delacour.

La mirada de la joven se encontraba clavada en el rostro del rubio, el cual no tenía expresión alguna.

_ ¡Qué bien!_ dijo de repente levantándose de su asiento_ ¡Quería conocerte porque sabía que eras lindo! ¡Pero eres realmente hermoso!_ la joven abrazo al rubio, el cual solo trato de desprenderse de sus brazos. Hermione sintió un vacío en su estómago, la joven apretaba sus voluptuosas curvas al cuerpo de su compañero, una pequeña vena en la zona del cuello de la castaña comenzó a regurgitarse.

_ Muy bien…_ dijo ella mientras miraba su reloj_ creo que iré a buscar a los demás estamos a punto de llegar y no han…_ Pero las puertas del vagón se abrieron antes de que ella terminara su frase. Entraron Ernie MacMillan y Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff, Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil, de Ravenclaw; y su nuevo compañero, Cormac Mclaggen.

Inmediatamente el rostro de la castaña tomo un rojo intenso, y un escalofrío paso por su espalda. Recordó los acosadores besos del joven y robusto Griffindor y le dio ganas de correr. Aun así, sabía que se lo merecía, ella había iniciado todo para encabronar a Ron; y le había salido el tiro por la culata. Este debía de ser su castigo.

_ Hola Hermione_ saludo el con esa cara de galán de cuarta y peinándose el cabello caoba para atrás.

_ Hola Cormac_ saludo ella nerviosa, vio como el joven se adelantaba hacia ella mientras la miraba lascivamente. –No se atrevería…- se dijo a si misma- No se atrevería aquí frente a los demás… -

_ Mclaggen… ¿No te enseñaron a saludar a todos cuando ingresas a una reunión o simplemente no entra ese tipo de etiqueta en tu pequeño cerebro?_ Malfoy se encontraba frente a ella, en un movimiento digno de una serpiente, se deshizo de las manos de la joven de las curvas y se posó entre los dos Griffindor. Mclaggen no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y saludo a todos los demás con la mano. Hermione supuso, que le tenía miedo a Malfoy, después de todo, él era un mortifago.

Aun podía sentir el aroma a colonia y jabón del joven, aun después de que él se movió y se sentó junto a Ted Nott. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y muy colorada se sentó en el único sitio libre, junto a Liz O´Hara. Observo a los demás prefectos y vio que quien tenía la otra insignia de premio anual era Ernie MacMillan. Con un gesto de cabeza le dio sus felicitaciones y el respondió con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo. Nott se levantó nuevamente y se aclaró la garganta en señal de que dejaran de hablar.

_ Bueno, damos como iniciada la reunión desde ya; en estas listas…_ con un pequeño giro de varita, unos papeles se aparecieron frente a cada uno haciendo un suave "plop" _ Se tienen detalladas las instrucciones de la nueva directora para el cuidado de los alumnos de 1° año, este año solo serán 10 niños._ un pequeño murmullo interrumpió la charla pero Nott siguió hablando_ Esta señorita…_ señalo a la joven_ Es Liz O´Hara… Ella tiene 16 años y hará sus últimos dos años en Hogwarts. Ira con los de 1° año porque tiene que pasar por el sombrero seleccionador. En exactamente 5 minutos llegaremos a Hogsmade así que les pido que vayan buscando los niños de 1° año por los vagones para hacer tiempo; el colegio esta monitoreado por aurores y han reglamentado un horario de entrada. A las 7 pm se cerraran las puertas._ Nott se calló dando por terminada la reunión, todos los prefectos se levantaron a excepción de Malfoy.

_ Granger…_ la llamo_ tu vendrás conmigo._ Hermione no entendía a que se refería.

_ Pero somos de casas diferentes…_

_ No te preocupes, yo iré con Mclaggen…_ dijo Nott con esa sonrisa enigmática que no entendía.

Nott salió con un Cormac bastante confundido y molesto del vagón, en su interior, la castaña le agradeció el habérselo sacado de encima. ¿Malfoy habría querido ayudarla? Después de todo él había evitado uno de sus ataques de besos de improvisto.

_ Vamos… Nott es bastante quisquilloso con la puntualidad, no quisieras verlo molesto, menos ahora que tiene aires de líder._ comento divertido mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

_ Disculpen_ se escuchó una voz aterciopelada, era la joven de ojos grises que miraba a los jóvenes con su rostro descansando en su palma, mientras se apoyaba en la pequeña mesita._ creo que iré con ustedes…_ Hermione sintió un escalofrío al ver la mirada de la joven, parecían que esos ojos grises, como los de Malfoy, brillaban aterradoramente.

_ Haz como quieras_ contesto Malfoy y salió del cuarto, tomando del brazo a la castaña.

El trabajo había sido sencillo, solo había diez niños, que al encontrarse aterrados se mantuvieron juntos sin chistar. Evidentemente habrían tenido instrucciones muy detalladas de sus padres. Todos tenían miedo.

Hagrid los esperaba en el lago, tenía ojeras y estaba más despeinado de lo normal, pero tenía esa sonrisa sincera que siempre lucia. Abrazo a la pequeña Hermione y le pregunto por Harry. No se contentó al escuchar la respuesta de la castaña, pero aun así no perdió su entusiasmo. Ubicaron a los pequeños en los botes y ella junto a O´Hara, y Malfoy fueron con un pequeño en otro bote. La joven a diferencia de la primera impresión, había tomado un semblante bastante serio, sin dejar de ver al rubio, que se limitaba a ver el agua oscura del lago.

Cuando la gran puerta de la escuela se posó ante sus ojos, una cándida alegría se expandió por su pecho. Era su segundo hogar, y el lugar donde había hecho amigos. Los pequeños niños dejaron de tener ese terror en sus rostros y los prefectos daban instrucciones con entusiasmo. Los aurores se encontraban en la entrada registrando los baúles. Entre ellos estaba Alasthor Moody. Saludo ambos jóvenes con la cabeza y siguió dirigiendo su trabajo. Miro de reojo al Sly, pero este parecía tranquilo.

En la puerta del gran salón no los esperaba Mcgonagall, era de esperarse, era la nueva directora, en su lugar estaba Nick casi decapitado.  
_ Hola Nick_ saludo ella, mientras el fantasma les habría la puerta, haciendo una reverencia que casi hacia que se le saliera la cabeza.

Entraron al salón entre risas, murmullos y aplausos. El salón aun vestía de luto, a pesar de que también colgaban los banderines de cada una de las casas. No podía, aun con todo ese barullo, las miradas y murmullos hacia Malfoy.

Se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, Hermione se sentó junto a su amiga Ginny que le había guardado el lugar, junto a ella estaba Luna Lovegood que leía el quisquilloso con su habitual mirada extraviada. Patil y Lavender también la saludaron, la última algo despectiva. Mientras las jóvenes hablaban, Hermione no pudo evitar ver al joven rubio, estaba sentado junto a Nott, en un rincón de la mesa, los dos alejados de los demás Slytherin que parecían dedicarles miradas recelosas.

Suspiro y miro hacia las mesa de profesores, allí se encontraba Horance Slughorn, dedujo que no se había acobardado y siguió dando clase de pociones; estaba también la profesora Sinistra de astronomía, Hagrid, el profesor Flitwick , Spround y Trelawney. Se preguntó quién daría artes oscuras y transformaciones, ya que eran puestos vacantes, pero no vio a ningún profesor nuevo. Aun así se encontraban dos asientos vacíos, uno habría sido el del profesor Snape. Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago de forma involuntaria, no quería recordar que su amado director había desaparecido por su culpa. Y en el medio, en la silla que era de Albus Dumbeldore, la nueva directora, Minerva Mcgonagall le sonrió a la castaña, aun con los ojos cansados, se levantó y recibió a los alumnos de 1° año.

Acto seguido, aun siendo la directora, tomo la lista de alumnos. Luego, el sombrero seleccionador solo dijo una frase: "Mirad en sus corazones, y encontrad el verdadero significado de las consecuencias de nuestra propia humanidad". Muy pocas personas pudieron entender lo que el sombrero seleccionador dijo, estaba molesto, eso lo percibió todo el colegio.

Uno a uno los pequeños niños de 11 años pasaban a el sombrero seleccionador, este año había mucho Griffindor, es más, algo que a Hermione le extraño, y creía que a todos igual, ningún niño quedo dentro de Slytherin. Hasta que subió la joven de ojos grises.

Subió al podio como flotando, sonriente y brillante; pudo escuchar el resoplo de mucho varones.

_ ¡Slytherin! _ ni siquiera había rosado sus cabellos, parecía como si el sombrero no hubiera tenido que entrar a su mente para ubicarla en la casa de las serpientes.

La joven bajo y le dedico una sonrisa, acto seguido se sentó en la mesa de los Sly; junto a Malfoy, que parecía pasar de ella.

Un tintineo de la copa de la directora basto para que se acallara la multitud, y los ojos de los jóvenes brujos se posaran en ella.

_ Bienvenidos…_ comenzó ella mientras sostenía la cuchara todavía en la mano. _ Nunca la oratoria ha sido mi fuerte, no como la de nuestro querido y difunto director Albus Dumbeldore…_ los rostros de los jóvenes se entristecieron mientras miraba a su nueva guía._ Pero aun así, si algo aprendí, es que la habilidad con las palabras es un tipo raro de magia, en donde marcas los corazones y las mentes de aquellos que te oyen. Dumbeldore marco muchos corazones en su paso por este colegio, y sé que esas palabras de aliento que ustedes necesitan en esos momentos de oscuridad; están allí, las dijo él en algún momento y sé que resurgirán cuando las necesiten. Como me ha pasado a mí tantas veces… Yo no me rendiré, y les prometo, que protegeré este colegio, con la misma ternura y amor que lo hacia Albus Dumbeldore._

Un aplauso se oyó en el salón, hasta una o dos personas de Slytherin se atrevieron a aplaudir desde sus asientos a la nueva directora, mientras las demás se paraban a felicitarla, a apoyarla.

_ ¡Y ahora… el banquete!_ dijo la directora mientras que con el movimiento de su varita se llenaban las mesas de grandes platos de delicias.

El ruido de la puerta del gran comedor abrirse silencio a los alumnos, y una ráfaga oscureció el cielo de velas por unos segundos. Dos personas enfundadas en capas habían ingresado, los alumnos creyeron lo peor listos para correr, otro listos para atacar. Ambas se dejaron ver los rostros, eran dos mujeres. Ambas eran altas, de tez pálida y belleza. Una tenía la cabellara y los ojos oscuros, la otra era de cabellera rubia y ojos grises. Instintivamente miro hacia donde se encontraba Malfoy, este parecía atónito, mientras la joven Liz sonreía alegremente.

_ ¡oh!_ se escuchó decir a la directora_ déjenme presentarles, a sus nuevas profesoras de DCAO y Transformaciones… Teresa y Sybilla O´Hara._

Un pobre aplauso les dio la bienvenida mientras las dos hermosas mujeres se dirigían hacia la mesa de profesores, solo la mujer de cabellera rubia la miro a ella, y sintió como su pecho se comprimía y su mente se aprisionaba, la misma sensación que se siente cuando arranca el ascensor. Solo unos segundos.

Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse, como serían las clases con esas mujeres.

¡Dejen Reviews! Y gracias por leerme. ¡Besitos!


	13. Un laberinto, un beso y un sirviente

Hola! Pido mil perdones por meses de ausencia… pero además de tener un horario algo complicado tuve una horrible falta de inspiración. Espero que no me hayan abandonado, ni a mí ni a esta pequeña historia. Aunque he tenido pocos lectores es una historia que aprecio mucho y recién está naciendo.

Dejen Reviews por fis! Jeje es lo que me da ganas de continuar… pueden ser halagos o críticas, ninguno es malo. Besos! Espero disfruten!

Capítulo 12: _Un laberinto, un beso y un sirviente_

Severus Snape era el hombre más buscado en el mundo mágico; después de su terrible pecado, simplemente no había podido salir de ese lugar. Una horrible mazmorra de uno de los tantos castillos abandonados en los bosques de Gran Bretaña. La estructura se alzaba oscura dentro del tupido bosque, tapado por hiedra y musgo. A pesar de las grandes habitaciones, el señor tenebroso tenia cierto apego a las mazmorras, y por lo tanto, él vivía allí, y todos sus seguidores buscados en el mundo mágico también. El hecho de haber fracasado en su toma del colegio de magia y hechicería había dejado en descubierto a la orden las identidades de varios mortifagos confiados que carecían de máscaras.

Las grandes mazmorras eran laberínticas, los corredores parecían multiplicarse y dividirse al mismo tiempo. Severus distinguió magia en sus paredes rocosas, y entendió que el señor tenebroso quería ocultar algo; sin embargo, a pesar de sus intrigas, no formulo sus preguntas, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos, para no ser descubierto. El señor tenebroso confiaba en él, si todo iba tal cual lo planeo el viejo director, tarde o temprano lo descubriría, el secreto detrás de ese laberinto.

_ Severus…_ su voz sibilante helo sus oídos, y sin expresión alguna el nombrado volteo a verlo. Allí estaba su amo, tan tenebroso e inhumano._ Sígueme…_ El hombre asintió y observo con cuidado los ojos rojos de su amo, brillaban intensamente; y sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión, sin realizar ningún pensamiento fuerte, una pequeña porción de su psiquis formulo esa idea; de que tal vez ese sería el día que descubriría que había dentro de ese laberinto. Sin más, siguió a ese espectro, fijando su vista solo a la vaporosa capa de su amo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry desvió la mirada del gran muro de piedra que ocultaba la cueva; el estar en ese acantilado le hacía recordar a Dumbeldore. Su pelirrojo amigo no dijo palabra pero se adelantó tocando la piedra con sus dedos.

_ Hay que abrirla con sangre_ dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba su varita y susurrando levemente se provocó un corte en la mano. _ Mi sangre no es tan valiosa…_ comento levemente, rozo su mano herida sobre la piedra dejando un rastro de sangre oscura. El gran muro de piedra tembló unos segundos y dejo vislumbrar la entrada hacia la cueva. El olor a humedad y el sonido del goteo constante le dio la señal para dar pasos hacia adelante.

_ Es algo aterradora…_ escucho decir a su amigo que lo seguía sigilosamente._ ¿Y ahora que haremos?_

_Tengo un presentimiento…_ dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la barca roída, se montó en ella y espero a que su amigo hiciera lo mismo. Lentamente esta comenzó a moverse hacia la pequeña isla con el pedestal en el medio. Sin embargo la barca no llego hasta allí; se detuvo bruscamente en el medio del camino. Harry sudo frio mientras recordaba los inferí debajo de ellos.

_ Ron, haz lo posible por llegar a la horilla_ mientras con sus manos agitaba el agua para llegar. Sin embargo, no logro hacer ni dos brazadas cuando una mano esquelética lo tomo de la muñeca y lo hundió en el agua gris.

Sintió como sus pulmones se comprimían por la falta de aire y su cuerpo se encontraba rodeado de brazos esqueléticos. Podía ver las los cuerpos vacíos que lo sostenían. Su cuerpo no podía sacar la fuerza necesaria para salir de allí. Creía que iba morir, cerró los ojos esperando venir su muerte, hasta que de la nada sintió el aire entrar nuevamente por su boca.

Cayó en seco sobre el suelo de roca, abrió los ojos, y observo el lugar; era un estrecho túnel, parecía una división de la cueva que se ocultaba en el agua y ese lugar era una cámara de aire allí. Tembló brevemente mientras escuchaba un respirar profundo saliendo del túnel, sintió escalofríos mientras observaba como un cuerpo pálido y delgado se arrastraba hacia él; parecía que alguna vez fue un hombre. Se encontraba totalmente desnudo y su carne parecía descomponerse lentamente, sus ojos carecían de brillo cubiertos por su cornea muerta y opaca. Su boca estaba semiabierta; sus fosas nasales dilatadas. Podía escuchar la respiración sonora de la criatura, del inferí; esto solo fue interrumpido por una palabra.

_ Oíd…_ Harry miro fijamente la criatura, ¿Acaso un inferí logro hablar? _ Oíd…_

El pelinegro no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó estático mientras observaba a la criatura.

_ Te mostrare su verdadero corazón… aquel que dejo ahogándose en esta cueva…_ respiraba fuertemente como si estuviera agonizando al hacerlo. Movió su mano levemente indicándole al joven que lo siguiera, la lastimera figura se arrastraba hacia un charco en ese suelo.

Harry se acercó al charco, olvidándose de la criatura se encimo dentro de las ondas leves del charco, fuera de ser agua estancada, parecía ser un pensadero. Observo a la criatura que no parecía expresar emoción o gesto alguno. Y sintiendo ese leve tirón del pecho que reconocía bien, metió su rostro en el agua estancada.

A diferencia de otros recuerdos no parecía haber entrado en cuerpo entero sino ver las escenas como en una película en una habitación oscura. Lo primero que vio fue una imagen que reconocía bien, el gran patio de la escuela de magia y hechicería. Una joven se encontraba sentada en una banca, parecía un invierno crudo y nevaba lentamente; podía ver su aliento congelado mientras observaba a la joven, su rostro era pálido y brillante como de mármol, sus ojos grandes de color avellana estaban adornados con largas pestañas. La tristeza parecía acompañarlos, mientras su cabellera ondulada oscura como el ébano caía como cascadas sobre sus hombros atada en una media cola adornada con un lazo verde. Vestía las túnicas del colegio con el emblema de Slytherin en su pecho, junto a esta, la insignia de prefecto. Sintió como se acercaba a ella sin quererlo y escucho esa voz que tanto conocía.

_ Helena…_ sibilante, arrastrando cada silaba, la voz de Tom Riddle resonó en su cabeza.

La joven de rostro de porcelana frunció el ceño con disgusto mientras trataba de ignorarlo. Sin embargo, duro solo unos segundos hasta que su mirada vidriosa viro hacia a él. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir aceleradamente mientras la joven lo observaba, tristemente, con esa mirada llena de decepción. Pero a la vez, una sonrisa cálida.

_ Tom… _

_ No debiste meterte…_ dijo nuevamente esa voz que detestaba, salía de su garganta, salía de su mente.

_ Lo se…_ dijo ella mientras observaba sus manos desnudas heladas.

Sintió como sus manos iban hacia ellas y las acobijaba, podía sentir el tacto frio de la piel suave de porcelana de la joven.

_ Estas perdonada…_ sentencio el con su voz ajena.

_ Si…_ asintió ella; sus manos no se movían, sus ojos tristes ya no lo miraban. Miraban sus manos envueltas en las suyas. _ Olvidare lo que vi Tom… Simplemente porque sé que no fuiste realmente tu quien lo hizo._ No levanto la mirada, no movió sus manos, no encogió sus hombros.

Levemente el recuerdo cambio, viendo en un soslayo el rostro de esa hermosa joven.

Nuevamente se vio dentro del cuerpo de aquel hombre desagradable; el lugar donde se encontraba no le era familiar, pero por la infraestructura podía deducir que era Hogwarts. Las paredes rocosas y el frio suelo lo envolvían mientras dentro de él sentía una congoja mezclada con vacío. El espejo de Erised se encontraba frente a él, recuerdos de su niñez asaltaron su mente hasta que vislumbro el deseo más profundo en el corazón de Lord Voldemort.

Un susurrante "imposible" salió de sus labios con su propia voz al ver la esbelta figura de aquella hermosa mujer, vestida con una túnica verde musgo, con sus labios sonrosados dibujando una sonrisa.

_ Mientras ella aparezca en ese reflejo, jamás encontraras lo que estás buscando…_ una voz grave pero suave rompió el embelesamiento al ver la joven en el espejo. Harry, o Tom Riddle, volteo su rostro y por encima de su hombro pudo ver a su interlocutor. Un Malfoy, eso era seguro, cabello color oro largo hasta la cintura, pulcra túnica negra hasta los pies, sosteniendo un bastón de ébano y plata; cara afilada y ojos grises. Un Malfoy que él no reconocía, su mirada era reacia y tosca, no era despectiva como la de Lucius; nunca una mirada de un Malfoy le había infundado temor; esta sí. Era ya un hombre adulto porque sus ojos se acompañaban de arrugas y su ceño fruncido dejaba marca en su frente.

_ No se ya que hacer…_ dijo Tom Riddle_ No importa que haga, ella no me pertenece…_

_ Debes deshacerte de ella…_

_ No…_ dijo algo desesperado, un tono que nunca pensó escuchar del mago tenebroso._ Mi idea original, la de dividir mi alma… se está llevando con éxito._

_ Si… hablando de eso…_ el hombre metió su mano enfundada de negro en su bolsillo y saco de allí una copa dorada. Pudo sentir como el cuerpo del joven que una vez se convertiría en monstruo temblaba al mover sus pies hacia el tesoro.

_ Esto es…_

_ La copa de Hufflepuff_ los dedos temblorosos tomaron la copa y sosteniéndola en el aire podía admirar el brillo de las joyas que la decoraban.

_ Tú próximo objetivo… será un muggle. Sera suficiente como para que la copa del idiota de Hufflepuff se impregne. Además tú última actuación con tu mascota y esa niña sangre sucia no pasó desapercibida… Estas en último año, sería un desperdicio que lo descubrieran._

_ No te preocupes…_ dijo el siguiendo con su admiración por la bella copa_ a pesar de haber pertenecido a un mago mediocre, tiene una magia poderosa.

_ Nada es más poderosa que la muerte Tom… nunca lo olvides_ sentencio el hombre volteándose, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

_ ¿Por qué me ayudas?_ se escuchó el susurro de Riddle.

_ Este mundo tuvo ya mucho tiempo sucio… antes de morir quiero hacer algo para limpiarlo_ la mirada gris brillante se clavó en sus ojos y Harry creyó que toda esa valentía Griffindor que siempre lo enorgullecía se esfumaba._ sé que tú eres el correcto…_

Nuevamente su mente dio vueltas y cuando volvió a reacomodarse creyó haber vuelto a la cueva penumbrosa, solo que estaba arrodillado y que sus piernas no eran las suyas y sus manos tampoco. Sintió como rosaba el agua azul sus manos y un haz de luz blanca que rodeaba sus dedos se diluían en el agua. Sintió como un grito desgarrador salía de su garganta y el dolor en su pecho al desgarrarse algo dentro de él partía en dos su mente, su corazón, su ser…

Y luego de ello un terrible silencio se alzó sobre su cabeza y con un fuerte tronar de carcajada sentenciaba su agonia como un alivio doloroso. Mientras el rostro triste de aquella mujer adornada por la nieve y viento se borraba lentamente, cada vez más rápido, al igual que la risa malévola.

Cuando retiro su rostro del charco respiro hondo y cerró los ojos, era el, Tom Riddle fijando su mirada en alguien que no fuera él.

El inferí se encontraba cerca.

Poco a poco su piel se fue convirtiendo en polvo mientras miraba con sus ojos muertos al muchacho.

_ Ya no quedaba casi nada, de sus recuerdos, aquellos que arranco de su corazón, no son como otros que hayas vistos… Aquel día el dejo lo último que le quedaba de humano morir aquí, porque era la única manera de deshacerse de ella. Ahora ellos están en tu interior, míralos bien, invócalos, quedaron pocos, allí encontraras el siguiente trozo de alma, el horrocruxes mas importante._

_ ¿La copa es el más importante?_ rogo a la criatura que se desintegraba con cada segundo que pasaba.

_ Lo que necesitas está cerca… confía en el ciervo._

_ ¿Ciervo? ¿El animal?_

No tuvo respuesta, en un suspiro cayo los huesos roídos de la criatura en el suelo.

Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, quedo helado, tieso en su lugar. Cerró los ojos y vio el rostro melancólico de Helena, y sin poder evitarlo sintió ese calor que tanto conocía, era el mismo que sentía cuando estaba junto a Ginny. Era insólito… Voldemort… no, Tom Riddle, amo alguna vez a esa joven.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco, no podía dormir, las pociones que le había entregado Libia estaban escaseando y debía repartir las ultimas que le quedaban para utilizarlas solo en momentos de gran necesidad. Los calores no eran tan arrolladores como los primeros, pero se sentía afiebrado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño, se había acostado solo con los pantalones del piyama de seda negra, a pesar del fresco ambiente de las mazmorras.

Theo parecía dormir, así que no quiso molestarlo, esa noche no habían podido conversar, la llegada de esa mujer de ojos grises lo había desconcertado; solo pudo levantarse e ir a las mazmorras.

Lo único que escucho de su amigo Theo fue un leve "recuerda que eres prefecto" antes de cerrar las cortinas de la cama. Observo la cama junto a la de Theo, ni rastro de alguien durmiendo en ella; las cobijas seguían perfectamente arregladas. Por lo que vio en el gran salón y en su habitación, Blaise no había vuelto a Hogwarts. Lo último que había hablado con él fue la noche anterior de ese fatídico día, en el que le dijo que iba a recibir la marca cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

El Sly se desvistió, y entro a la ducha abriendo el grifo de agua fría, el cuerpo le ardía, y dentro de todo el agua fría lo calmaba, no podía desperdiciar las pociones.

El rostro de esa mujer no desaparecía de su mente, esa noche desde la mesa de profesores, lo miro fijamente y volvió a leer de sus labios esas extrañas palabras.

_ Gwyn ap Nudd… _ una y otra vez esas palabras lo acechaban. ¿Qué significaban?

Esas palabras… y esas visiones. El sujeto de ojos grises, que resultaba ser su tío le era tan familiar. Como si lo conociera de toda la vida… Su padre sabía algo, lo presentía. El hecho de nunca haber hablado de su hermano, y esos "recuerdos" que aparecían en sus sueños tenían relación. Y algo dentro suyo le decía que esa mujer y esas palabras también.

Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, no se secó con la toalla, el calor de su cuerpo secaba rápidamente las gotas de agua. Salió solo cubierto por la toalla y comenzó a vestirse. Aún era muy temprano, el desayuno no comenzaba hasta las 8 am y era recién las 6 de la mañana. De igual manera, decidió vestirse, y salir silenciosamente hacia la sala de la casa de las serpientes; no quería cruzarse con nadie, y creía que era lo mejor. Sin embargo la sala no se encontraba vacía. Una joven que conocía bien se encontraba recostada en la pared rocosa de la gran sala, cerca del umbral de la escalera. Pansy. Había crecido, su larga cabellera oscura llegaba hasta su cintura, su rostro redondo se había afinado, junto a su figura curvilínea y elegante. Sus ojos negros lo miraban con nerviosismo.

Draco solo la ignoro, planeando salir de la sala y perderse en los pasillos del colegio para pensar en cómo afrontaría a esa mujer como profesora. Sin embargo su voz aguda lo paro suavemente.

_ Draco…- el solo viro su mirada por encima del hombro, la joven morena lo observaba tristemente. Solo suspiro y se volteo a verla.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ pregunto el, estaba cansado y adolorido no quería lidiar con uno de sus actos de llanto histérico. Pero era demasiado tarde, las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a caer de sus orbes negras. _ Oh por favor…_ gruño mientras se frotaba el ceño.

_ Perdóname…_ dijo en un susurro

Draco se sorprendió, no se lo esperaba… Pansy siempre lo había seguido, adulado, idolatrado… pero jamás, ni siquiera con él, tenía esos gestos. En Slytherin no existía ni perdón, ni gracias. Eran un grupo cerrado que se llevaban bien, pero esos gestos siempre se vieron ajenos a su clase. El rubio suspiro nuevamente, seguramente venia en serio la charla.

_ ¿Qué sucede Pansy?_ pregunto el, la joven lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y empezaba a incomodarlo

_ Realmente siento no haberte hablado ayer… es que estaba muy shockeada por verte._ comenzó ella mientras se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo_ realmente me alegra que estés vivo… no sabía nada de ti.

_ Estuve en Azkaban… _ sentencio el mirándola seriamente. No quería hablar, no quería escuchar sus frases estudiadas, desconfiaba de ella, era seguro que estaba con los mortifagos, su padre era uno.

_ Lo se… y pensaba que tal vez precisabas alguien que te escuche, que te ayude en tus próximos planes, que te preste atención…_ dijo acercándose lentamente balanceando sus caderas, el joven rubio levanto una ceja y rompió en una carcajada. La pelinegra frunció el ceño deteniendo frente a él, en señal de desaprobación.  
_ Ya Pansy ya… _ se secó la lagrima que se le había asomado de la risa y la miro divertido_ Yo no preciso nada de eso… solo quiero que me dejen hacer mi vida… _ acto seguido dio media vuelta y aun con la expresión burlona se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_ Nunca podrás hacerlo…_ escucho detrás de él. Draco se paró en seco y no supo si voltear o seguir caminando. Sabía que la que ahora hablaba era la verdadera Pansy, aquella que solía ser su amiga. _ El jamás lo permitirá… ninguno de nosotros nacimos libres._ La cruda realidad golpeo su cabeza mientras trataba de mover sus pies, pero no podía.

_ Tampoco me dejara vivir, aunque sea como su esclavo…_ sabía que era demasiado peligroso hablar acerca del señor tenebroso, allí en la puerta de la sala común. A pesar de estar en una zona en la que era común tocar esos temas, sabía que sus condiciones no serían buenas si se enteraba algún auror; pero aun así, su rabia era más fuerte. Se volteo molesto a ver la mirada lastimera de la joven._ Prefiero morir libre…_ dijo con rabia, y cayó en la cuenta que era un sentimiento estúpido, una emoción carente de razonamiento, fuera de lo que le enseñaron; sobrevive sin importar los medios. Pero era lo que realmente sentía, que prefería morir antes de volver allí, a esas mazmorras, a esos días de ansiedad, miedo y desesperación.

Los grandes orbes negros de su antigua amiga reflejaban su incredibilidad, sin embargo no dijo más nada. Draco camino hacia la puerta, y después de un leve vacilo tomo el pomo y se marchó.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione se encontraba sentada en su cama, una horrible pesadilla en la que bestias con dientes llenos de sangre no la habían dejado dormir en toda la noche, eran las seis de la mañana. Los ronquidos de Lavender y el rechinar de dientes de Parvati aseveraban su situación; decidió, ante esto, levantarse y darse una ducha para que esa somnolencia que persistía a pesar de no poder dormir, se marchara.

Luego de una ducha revitalizante, se vistió con su uniforme y bajo a la sala común, estaba a oscuras y solo una antorcha se encendió a su paso, aun siendo demasiado temprano salió de la sala común. No hizo la ruta habitual, improvisó recordando bien los horarios y las veces que se movían las escaleras. Sin embargo a pesar de su mapa mental bien detallado, no logro llegar al comedor sino a un pasillo angosto que nunca antes había visto; en su mente se formuló brevemente la pregunta de si también los pasillos podían modificarse en algunas zonas, pero la descarto rápidamente, era imposible que nunca lo hubiera notado. A pesar de que podría haber dado la vuelta y tomar la escalera de la derecha que llevaba a su torre al moverse en 5 minutos para después ir tranquilamente por la ruta ya conocida hacia el comedor, pero no, decidió seguir por el angosto pasillo, pero al contrario de lo que creía, no había nada sorprendente, solo un cuadro; de un prado verde con un camino de empedrado que iba más allá del monte. Hermione no entendía porque habría allí un cuadro como ese; frustrada por el fracaso de su pequeña aventura se volteo para volver pero allí en frente de ella, se encontraba una mujer. La reconocía era la profesora Teresa O'Hara, luego de su llegada estrepitosa junto a su prima la profesora Sybilla fue formalmente presentada como la nueva profesora de DCAO. Su larga cabellera negra caía a ambos lados de sus hombros enmarcando su fino rostro pálido, vestía una larga túnica purpura, y de su cuello colgaba un medallón de plata. Hermione tuvo la sensación de haberlo visto antes, pero no recordaba donde.

_ disculpe… quise hacer una nueva ruta y me desvié hacia aquí…-

_ Los caminos suelen desviarse pero siempre terminan en un mismo destino._ comento la mujer, acto seguido se volteó por donde iba.

Por alguna extraña razón un leve escalofrió recorrió su espalda al escuchar esa frase, sacudió su cabeza y decidió volver por camino de siempre. La imagen del medallón colgando del cuello de su profesora ocupaba sus pensamientos, no recordaba donde lo había visto. Tan pérdida se encontraba en su mente que no recordó el escalón falso de la gran escalera que llevaba al comedor; tras un intento desesperado de sacar su pie, logro hacerlo pero cayó de frente hacia al suelo protegiéndose con las manos. Un dolor punzante y un fuerte crack le indicaron que se había quebrado la muñeca derecha.

-Genial- pensó mientras se levantaba como podía -justo con la que uso la varita- Se recostó en una columna de mármol y busco en su túnica la varita con su mano buena e intento hacer el hechizo que utilizo tantas veces.

_ ¡Episkey!_ exclama entre gemidos de dolor, pero sabe que no hará nada. No solo porque no lo recito como debía sino que el movimiento de la muñeca izquierda era casi inexistente. Y lo peor de todo, no había nadie que la ayudara. La única alternativa era ir hacia la enfermería así que lentamente se encamino hacia allí, y hubiera llegado de no ser que una voz la detuviera.

_ La alumna prodigio, miembro de la orden del fénix… y no sabe usar su varita con la mano izquierda. ¿Pensabas que jamás te herirías en una batalla?_ Hermione miro hacia arriba y observo como Draco Malfoy bajaba las escaleras, acariciando con sus finos y largos dedos la baranda, evito con elegancia el escalón falso y llego hasta ella, chistando la lengua pero con la mirada gris divertida.

_ ¡Tal vez en vez de gozar con mi dolor podrías ayudarme!_ refunfuño la castaña mientras trataba de retener sus lágrimas por el dolor.

El pelirrubio se limitó a sonreír y con un leve gesto de su cabeza le indico a Hermione que le extendiera su mano. Noto como las manos cálidas, (no frías como siempre pensó que serían) examinaban su lesión, roso cada articulación y presionó en distintos sectores de la pequeña muñeca, el dolor era intenso pero Hermione ya había ido a los médicos muggles y siempre te examinan dolorosamente antes de hacer cualquier tratamiento; sin embargo, se sorprendió que Malfoy usara esa metodología.

_ No está rota, simplemente se salió de lugar…_ dijo el mientras seguía rosando un punto determinado_ cuéntame… ¿qué piensas de las nuevas profesoras?_

Hermione lo miro por unos segundos tratando de ver a que venía la pregunta, ni siquiera las había conocido, a excepción del extraño encuentro con teresa O'Hara en ese ínfimo pasillo. Sin embargo el rubio parecía esperar una respuesta, así que decidió decir cualquier cosa.

_ Creo que a pesar de que su presentación fue escandalosa parecen ser…_ pero no termino la frase, los largos dedos de Malfoy que sostenían esos puntos rotaron bruscamente volviendo la muñeca a su lugar. Fue un dolor punzante, cegador, pero corto. La muñeca dejo de dolerle en forma insoportable, y solo le quedo el mal sabor metálico de su sangre al morderse la mejilla y las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos cerrados. _ ¿Por qué demonios no me avisaste?_

_ Para que no sufrieras en el proceso…_ Hermione lo vio incrédula, ¿y ese dolor que? Pero de todas formas estaba demasiado aliviada de su dolor anterior y no quería insultarlo después de que la ayudara.

_ ¿Por qué no usaste tu varita?_ pregunto.

_ Todavía no me la han devuelto, y si usara una varita que no es mía no podría hacer un hechizo tan delicado_ sentencio el tranquilamente

_ ¿No te ha llegado la varita?_ pregunto la castaña extrañada, Alasthor había dicho que se la daría en la entrada. Por unos segundos creyó pensar que tal vez todavía no era de toda confianza, pero desecho esa idea de inmediato; ¿para qué volver a mandarlo a Hogwarts entonces? _ ¿Dónde aprendiste esta técnica? Es algo que hacen los muggles…_ dijo cambiando de tema. Miro de soslayo a su compañero mientras frotaba su muñeca, le dolía, menos, pero dolía. Le daba curiosidad como un joven que siempre obtuvo todo con magia, y siente odio a todo lo muggle, sabia hacer algo como eso.

_ El viejo me lo enseño…_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros_ dice que si me veo exento de usar mi varita debo optar por otras alternativas…_

_ Ah… _ contesto ella, no podía creer que el mismo Malfoy que la insultaba estaba allí, confesando que aprendió artilugios muggles por si algún día los necesitaba.

_ ¿Te duele?_ pregunto mientras tomaba su mano nuevamente, esta vez no pudo evitar sonrojarse, porque al no tener más ese terrible dolor, los lagrimeos y su mejilla sangrando sacándole su atención, se había dado cuenta de lo bien que olía Malfoy –demonios…- dijo para sí misma mientras trataba de despejar su mente. Pero lo siguiente que hizo el rubio no ayudo de mucho, lentamente y con extrema suavidad llevo la muñeca hasta sus labios. Sintió el suave beso sobre su moretón, y el poco dolor que sentía se marchó de inmediato, el calor que desprendía, su olor a cedro y lavanda, y su tacto hizo que su corazón palpitara más de lo normal. Sabía que sus mejillas hervían pero aun así no retiro la mirada de sus ojos plata cuando la observaron con ese brillo intenso que pocas veces pudo ver. _ Este hechizo me lo enseño mi madre…_ dijo el, su voz aterciopelada bañaba sus oídos.

-Así que era un hechizo sin varita- logro pensar ella. Sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento que pudo haber seguido a ese fue cancelado por el mismo tacto suave sobre su boca.

Respiro hondo y sus sentidos se llenaron de él, el tacto de su mano y labios, su aroma, su sabor… era dulce y cálido. No era brusco, ni siquiera intento tocarla más allá que ese leve roce en su muñeca, sus cuerpos estaban separados por varios centímetros. Pero aun así lo sentía demasiado cerca… Podría haber dejado que todos estos sentidos la embriagaran, pero ella era una persona de razones lógicas. Y lo lógico no era estar allí, en medio de la entrada de comedor, besando a un joven que solía ser su enemigo, que solía odiarla. Lo lógico era desear los besos de Ron, el dulce compañero que se sonrojaba ante sus miradas, aquel que la acompaño siempre en malos momentos.

Los grandes ojos azules de su amigo invadieron su mente, y separándose rápidamente del joven Malfoy, corrió hacia el único lugar donde una serpiente no podría alcanzarla, la torre de los leones.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nunca le había incomodado la humedad, el frio o el olor a moho; pero sentía una punzada en la cien cuando sentía el olor a carne descompuesta de los calabozos. Nunca creyó, que El señor Tenebroso, le ocultara tal secreto por tantos años; le había dado una patada a su ego al saber que no confió hasta el día que sus labios conjuraron la maldición imperdonable al único hombre que realmente creía en él.

Cuando vio la carne pútrida en el suelo, la sangre coagulada colgando de las comisuras de la piedras de la pared, cuando sintió el aliento caliente y descompuesto de esas bestias; cuando vio los ojos, las garras y las trompas de esas víctimas; recordó a Lily.

Recordó cada momento que vivió con ella, para poder seguir teniendo esa cara inexpresiva que siempre tendría que lucir frente a su amo. Porque solo los cándidos ojos de esa mujer podía ayudarlo a afrontar esa visión. Pero siempre oculta, oculta de la Legeremancia aguda de su Lord.

Volvió a ver a la bestia, esta vez con más detenimiento, eran enormes, de casi 3 metros, la fisonomía del cuerpo parecía a la de un hombre lobo ya que tenía gran musculatura y patas con grandes garras; pero a diferencia de pelos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas negras. Su rostro parecía el de un dragón, con ojos de rendijas de color amarillo, inyectados de sangre; su mandíbula llena de filosos dientes estaba manchada de sangre.

_ Son todos muggles…_ dijo sibilante, sintió como la lengua rosaba los dientes amarillos al escuchar la palabra que distinguía individuos no magos.

_ ¿Y qué fines tienen? ¿Cómo logró esto?_ preguntó, vio como la bestia respiraba pausadamente, como sedada por causa de algún hechizo.

_ Las pociones que me has fabricado estos últimos meses me han ayudado a controlarlas… Veras Severus… _ prosiguió el hombre de ojos rojos, ondeando su capa vaporosa del color del humo; mientras se deleitaba observando sus criaturas._ Me tomo muchos años poder crearlas, muchos experimentos… Tome una magia antigua y oscura y la plasme en ellas; pero aun así, no son perfectas._

Severus arrugo la nariz, el aroma a descomposición lo hacía marearse.

_ No logro que sobrevivan más de unas cuantas horas luego de probar la carne humana…_ Severus aguanto su terror, aguanto su vergüenza._ Estas criaturas fueron creadas por Morgana… Una de las hechiceras oscuras más grandes. Sin embargo, con tristeza he de admitir, porque yo realmente la admiraba, solo fueron copias de bestias creadas por Merlín. Por supuesto el no hizo más de una, que fue la que tomo Morgana de muestra. Es por eso que no son perfectas, y para hacerlo, preciso de todo mi poder._

Severus levanto una ceja, observó a su amo acariciando los barrotes de la celda, vislumbrando su creación con una parsimonia aterrorizante.

_ No sabría cómo usted puede aún ser más poderoso que ahora mi Lord, usted ha sobrepasado cualquier limite…_ debía adularlo.

_ Necesito estar completo Severus…_ sus ojos rojos centellaban fuertemente, mirando las cuencas negras de su sirviente. Estaba leyendo su mente, y Severus le permitió entrar, oculto a su amor de juventud, a su amistad con el viejo director, a su sentimiento protector con su ahijado; en el fondo más recóndito de su mente. _ Sabes bien que mucho antes de ese fatídico día, fragmente mi poder para protegerme… para dar el golpe final… los necesito de vuelta. Y así… poder terminar mis bestias._

_ Ya veo, me honraría poder servirlo en esta misión…_

_ No te preocupes, yo me encargare solo de esto, sin embargo, dependo de ti para que me ayudes con algo. _

_ Dime mi señor…-

_ Acompáñame…_ Severus siguió a su amo, que flotaba en su lúgubre niebla oscura, hacia la última celda del pasillo, las más fría y oscura._ Preciso que te encargues de esta criatura… no te confíes, no es lo que parece. Necesito que le sonsacaras la forma de estar completo. Sé que tú, con tus poderes de Legeremancia, podrás encontrarlo.

_ Estoy seguro que si usted no ha podido atravesar las barreras entonces yo no podre…_

_ ¡No seas adulador Severus! Se cuáles son mis limites… No confía en mí, y mi condición no me permite tener control completo de mis habilidades. Has lo que te digo Severus; o no saldrás con vida de aquí.

En una espesa nube de humo, el señor tenebroso desapareció de su vista. Severus se acercó a la celda y con su varita recito un lumus esperando ver a la bestia que le causaba tantos problemas al mago oscuro más poderoso de entonces, pero lo que vio fue muy distinto a las bestias que desmembraban carne…

Era una niña, una hermosa niña de cabello rubio, sucio y enredado por los días de encierro, con las ropas blancas manchadas de sangre y mugre, rasgadas y desdeñadas. Sus ojos azules no mostraban expresión alguna, su rostro se encontraba sin muestra de miedo, cansancio o ira.

Severus Snape, abrió la celda y se paró frente a ella, la miro a los ojos vacíos y realizó su tarea, entró… Entró a un mundo que nunca creyó existiría, vio el suelo de estrellas, el cielo de hierba y… un libro, un libro a punto de abrirse. Sin embargo, en el momento de ver siquiera el título de la página, lo expulso de su mente y entro en la suya. Vio su huida, la cara de espanto de su ahijado y salió.

Exhausto por la sorpresa y los intentos de sacarla de su mente, observo la niña, su mirada brillaban y caían lágrimas de sus ojos.

_ Draco…_ susurro mientras trataba de levantarse_ Draco…_

Y sin poder evitarlo, entro de nuevo, vio todo, todos sus recuerdos que llevaban al joven Malfoy. Sin poder echarla, aun con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando ya no quedaban recuerdos de su ahijado se adentró en otros, y Severus cansado se dejó estar; la niña observo cada uno de sus recuerdos; reviviendo cada instante. Hasta que llego a uno en especial, el recuerdo de Lily muerta, hizo revivirlo una y otra vez.

_ Basta…_ suplico, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

La niña se compadeció, y siguió revisando sus recuerdos, ahora aquellos que no tenían tan escondidos. Algo sorprendente paso, al ver el rostro del viejo director pidiéndolo el favor de que lo matara, se detuvo y salió.

Lo miro seriamente, los surcos de las lágrimas en el rostro sucio de mugre era el único rastro de que era humana.

_ Severus…_ dijo ella en su voz dulce pero ajena. El recién nombrado se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, levanto la vista y la miro._ De ahora en más… serás mi sirviente._ el hombre no podía moverse. Una fuerza lo retenía allí, no podía controlar su mente. De pronto se repetía una y otra vez la muerte de Lily, era como un dementor, le haría volver loco.

_ Por favor…_ volvió a rogar_ seré tu servidor._

La pequeña niña dejo de jugar con su mente, se levantó, casi tambaleante y se acercó a él, abrazándolo.

_ Serás mi caballero…_

Severus Snape, sin palabra que decir asintió. Ya que podía sentir un poder mágico más grande que el de Lord Voldemort.

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Les prometo que no tardare tanto con el siguiente… téngame paciencia! Saludos!


End file.
